Czy kiedykolwiek
by LadyofComma
Summary: Kiedy nie ma już żadnej nadziei na wygranie wojny, Złota Trójca, Draco, Lavender i Ginny cofają się w czasie do siódmego roku Toma Riddle'a, aby raz na zawsze pokonać Voldemorta. Dzielenie pokoju wspólnego prefektów, klątwa i mała rzecz zwana miłością – cóż, Hermiona nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej misja potoczy się w ten sposób. Tłumaczenie "Have you ever" autorstwa LadyMoonglow.
1. Czy kiedykolwiek straciłeś nadzieję?

**Kilka słów wprowadzenia:** Tłumaczenie, jakie za chwilę przeczytacie jest owocem wspólnej pracy trzech osób - mojej, Arcanum Felis1990 i otempory. To lekkie AU osadzone w dosyć ponurej rzeczywistości. Występujące w nim parringi to HG/TMR, HP/GW, RW/LB i Draco jako wolna karta. Zaczyna się nieco beztrosko, ale z czasem nabiera powagi. Jeśli nigdy nie lubiliście Toma Riddle'a i nie jesteście w stanie widzieć w nim kogokolwiek innego niż potwora, dajcie sobie spokój, ta historia zniszczy waszą opinię.

Pomysł na tłumaczenie powstał we wrześniu, pierwsze pięć rozdziałów przetłumaczyłam do połowy listopada, najpierw poszły do ArcanumFelis1990, a od grudnia zajmuje się nimi otempora. Zaznaczam, że będą dodawane w nieregularnych odstępach czasu.

 **Bety:** ArcanumFelis1990 (interpunkcja, ortografia, stylistyka) i otempora (zgodność z oryginałem)

 **Zgoda:** mam

* * *

 **I. Na skraju klęski**

Czwartek, 28 maja 1998

22:57

Łzy szczypały ciepłe, zazwyczaj pełne radości oczy Hermiony Granger. Zwykle komfortowa atmosfera przytulnego gabinetu dyrektora ulotniła się już dawno temu, a Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi dokładnie na wprost samego Albusa Dumbledore'a, czując się bardzo samotnie. Jaskrawa czerwono-złota szpiczasta tiara absolwenta Hogwartu, która początkowo zachwyciła ją ponad wszelką miarę, wraz ze srebrną odznaką Prefekta Naczelnego, leżała teraz zmięta w kulkę w jej bezwładnych rękach.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Nie w dniu, w którym miała ukończyć Hogwart. Siły Ciemności miały się wycofać. Wojna miała się _skończyć_.

 _Ta noc nie może być prawdą!_

− Hermiono − przemówił z powagą starzec. − Wiesz sama, bardziej niż mogę to wyrazić, jak bardzo ty, Harry i Ron staliście się częścią naszej rodziny, naszej hogwardzkiej rodziny przez siedem wspaniałych, koszmarnych lat.

Wspaniałych, koszmarnych. Te dwa słowa nigdy nie były bardziej odpowiednie. Umysł Hermiony po raz kolejny przywołał przygody, jakie dzieliła ze swoimi dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi: wycieczki do Hogsmeade, kawały robione Ślizgonom (pomimo jej ciągłych protestów, chyba że _naprawdę_ na nie zasługiwali), to, że mogła po prostu usiąść z nimi, cieszyć się ich obecnością i czuć się jak w domu.

Wtedy zaczęła się wojna.

Skupiwszy się na całości wypowiedzi dyrektora, Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i wyprostowała się na krześle, jej kręgosłup był tak wyprężony, że dopasował się elegancko do drewnianego oparcia siedziska. Dlaczego Dumbledore wezwał _ją_ do swojego gabinetu o tej porze i ze wszystkich innych właśnie _tego_ dnia, bez jej _zwykłych_ towarzyszy?

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, rozjaśniając się, gdy wyobraziła sobie, co mogą teraz robić Harry i Ron. Czy będzie to ich trzynasta, czy czternasta butelka kremowego? W końcu była to ostatnia noc na złamanie pozostałych szkolnych zakazów, zanim pożegnają się ze sobą na jakiś czas i z Hogwartem już na zawsze...

Tak, teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślała, może najlepszym wyjściem było to, że Dumbledore wyłączył ich z tego, co musiał z nią przedyskutować tej nocy.

Niejako wyczuwając to, że odpłynęła myślami, Dumbledore odchrząknął, a Hermiona szybko dała sobie spokój z rozmyślaniem o mającej trwać do rana imprezie Rona i Harry'ego.

Znacznie bardziej niepokoił ją fakt, że założyciel i przywódca Zakonu Feniksa właśnie jej wyjaśnił, dlaczego niemal każdy strzępek informacji zdobyty przez Zakon, a traktowany przez jego członków jako klucz do zakończenia wojny, był tak straszliwe błędny, a zamiast wycofać swoje siły, Voldemort jedynie je przegrupował i je zwiększył, przemierzając Wielką Brytanię z znaczniejszym okrucieństwem i potęgą, której zdziesiątkowani wojownicy Jasnej Strony nie byli w stanie się przeciwstawić.

− Panie profesorze − powiedziała powoli, dobierając zarówno ton jak i słowa tak ostrożnie, jak to tylko było możliwe. − Nie chcę brzmieć zarozumiale, ale... Dlaczego to właśnie _mnie_ pan o tym mówi? _Mnie, a_ **nie** _Harry'emu? −_ Co jeszcze mogę... moglibyśmy... zrobić?

Bez słowa Dumbledore porzucił swoje wytworne drewniane siedzenie i zaczął powoli kroczyć po pomieszczeniu, uważnie przyglądając się pochodzącym z różnorodnym obrazom wiszącym na ścianach, jego ręce były splecione z tyłu, a koniec jego długiej szarej brody dotykał bordowego paska i pasującej szaty.

Milczący Dumbledore nigdy nie wróżył niczego dobrego i Hermiona, choć starała się tak bardzo, jak mogła, nie była w stanie zapomnieć wyrazu, jaki widziała za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na jego twarz: wesoły błysk, który zawsze rozjaśniał jego figlarne niebieskie oczy, był nieobecny w jego spojrzeniu już od miesięcy. Obawiała się, że został na trwale zastąpiony pustym, pokonanym grymasem, a dzisiejsza noc nie miała być w tym wyjątkiem.

Twarz Dumbledora przyprawiała nerwy Hermiony o dreszcze czystej trwogi bardziej niż stawienie czoła Śmierciożercom, bardziej niż walka różdżka przeciwko różdżce o własne życie w samym środku bitwy, bardziej niż przygotowywanie się do przeciwstawienie się Lordowi Voldemortowi wraz z Harrym podczas nieuniknionej i nadciągającej Ostatecznej Bitwy.

 _Przegramy tę wojnę._

Ta myśl, choć makabryczna, była jedynym logicznym wnioskiem, jaki Hermiona mogła wyciągnąć, opierając się na tym, co widziała. Skoro jedyny czarodziej, którego Voldemort prawdopodobnie się obawiał, lękał się nie o siebie samego, ale o los otaczających go ludzi, czego innego Hermiona mogłaby się spodziewać?

− Obawiam się, że wynikiem następnego uderzenia Lorda Voldemorta może być koniec świata, jakiego znamy − stwierdził w końcu Dumbledore, a jego oczy spoczęły na portrecie roześmianych dzieci ubranych w stroje z epoki. Mały chłopiec z obrazu obecnie pokazał mu język i zachichotał. To tylko zdawało się pogłębiać ponury wyraz twarzy dyrektora, który z trudem się odwrócił, przeszedł kilka kroków i z powrotem zasiadł na swoim krześle za ogromnym biurkiem. − Jak możesz się domyślać, nie podzieliłem się moimi opiniami z uczniami, ponieważ w tym przypadku, to, o czym nie wiedzą, z pewnością nie wyrządzi im krzywdy. Przynajmniej na razie...

 _Cóż za radosna myśl. Jak gdyby inne rzeczy, o których nie wiedzieliśmy, nie zraniły nas przez te wszystkie lata._

Hermiona zignorowała boleśnie zaciśnięty żołądek i obawę nieznośnie narastającą w zakątku jej umysłu, by uśmiechnąć się pogodnie do Dumbledore'a.

− Więc... Jakie błyskotliwe rozwiązanie uszło naszej uwadze? – zapytała tak zachęcająco, jak tylko mogła. Nieoczekiwanie coś tak złego, jak to tylko było możliwe, przyszło jej do głowy. − A co z przepowiednią? Harry wciąż ma szansę zabić Voldemorta, prawda?

− Tak, albo na odwrót. − Dumbledore skinął głową potakująco z cichym westchnieniem. − Ale niech się pani _zastanowi_ , panno Granger. Za jaką cenę? Lord Voldemort zgromadził armię znacznie większą, niż my kiedykolwiek będziemy w stanie zebrać. Olbrzymy, gobliny, dementorzy, mroczne stworzenia z transylwańskich lasów... Widziała je pani, panno Granger. Dobrze pani zna ich śmiertelną skuteczność i zamiłowanie do zabijania. Naprawdę pani wierzy, że przerwą bitwę, nawet jeśli i/albo kiedy Harry pokona Lorda Voldemorta?

Straszliwa prawda w jego słowach sprawiła, że Hermiona po prostu nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, szczególnie z uwagi na to, że sam Albus Dumbledore wydawał się być bliski przyznania się do porażki. Głośne, nieprzyjemne _TIK TAK TIK TAK_ pochodzące z należącego niegdyś do jego mugolskiego dziadka zegara niemal doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa i przez chwilę rozważała, czy nie wyciągnąć różdżki i wysadzić go w powietrze na drugi koniec zamku razem z jego właścicielem.

Koniec końców dzisiaj zakończyła naukę w Hogwarcie, a i tak wkrótce zginie. Jeśli Dumbledore sądzi, że wszystko stracone, to trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Dlaczego miałaby sobie nie pofolgować i nie skorzystać z niedozwolonego zaklęcia? W sumie po co się go uczyli, skoro mają go nigdy nie wykorzystać?

Raptem głos Dumbledore'a zamarł, a następnie stał się nieco głośniejszy, jak to często miało miejsce, gdy był blisko udowodnienia czegoś bardzo ważnego.

− Chyba, że... − przerwał z namysłem.

Z chwilą wypowiedzenia tych dwóch krótkich słów Hermiona odczuła, że zmniejszyło się napięcie panujące w gabinecie. _Chyba, że_. To znaczyło, że była jeszcze jakaś szansa, tak wątła, jak to tylko mogło być możliwe. _Chyba, że, chyba, że, chyba, że_. Mamy jakąś nadzieję!

− Chyba, że...? − powtórzyła z niecierpliwością, praktycznie pochylając się na krześle.

− Chyba, że... − Dumbledore sięgnął do niewidocznej z jej miejsca szuflady i wyjął niezwykle starą, zakurzoną i oprawioną w skórę księgę, umieszczając ją na swoim biurku z głośnym trzaskiem. Wyświechtana wyblakła okładka wyglądała tak, jakby za chwilę mogła się rozpaść, a kilka wystających rogów pożółkłego pergaminu było tak zamazane czarnym atramentem, że nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, co miałyby przedstawiać. − ...rozwiążemy problem u jego źródła.

Hermiona aż zadrżała z ciekawości, cały lęk przed nieuniknioną klęską na chwilę stracił znaczenie. Pożądliwie pochyliła się nad biurkiem, pozwalając tiarze i odznace upaść na wyściełaną miękkim dywanem podłogę. Przechyliwszy lekko głowę w prawo, niecierpliwie spróbowała odczytać wyblakły napis wytłoczony na przedniej okładce.

Tak też zrobiła i fala włosów opadła lekko na jej policzek, częściowo zasłaniając lewe oko, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Przez ostatnie dwa lata jej burzliwe kręcone włosy powoli zaczęły się zmieniać w miękkie, znacznie mniej gęste, godne pozazdroszczenia ciemnobrązowe loki, więc Hermiona nie musiała już toczyć bitwy ze swoją głową tak samo zażarcie jak z Mrocznymi Siłami. Zamiast tego jej włosy schły wkrótce po wyjściu spod prysznica, każdy pukiel wciąż zachował swoją wilgotną miękkość, co czyniło go w sumie łatwiejszym do ułożenia, i tylko to miało znaczenie dla Hermiony... Chociaż Lavender Brown zaczęła narzekać na to, że chciała by mieć nieco bardziej kręcone włosy.

„ _Takie ładne jak twoje, Hermiono."_

Uśmiechając się do siebie, raz jeszcze skupiła się na tytule księgi, marszcząc brwi, kiedy składała litery do kupy. P-O-D-R-Ó-Ż-E W C-Z-A-S-I-E I I-N-N-E J-U-Ż N-I-E N-I-E-M-O-Ż-L-I-W-E O-S-I-Ą-G-N-I-Ę-C-I-A S-T-A-R-E-J M-A-G-I-I.

 _Podróże w czasie?_ jej umysł powtórzył w oniemieniu. _Czy Dumbledore w końcu oszalał?_ Każdy poważany uczony wiedział, że podróże w czasie nie są możliwe.

Niemniej jednak Hermiona z szacunkiem dotykała wiekowych wiązań na grzbiecie książki.

− Ta księga musi mieć setki lat... − wyszeptała. Niechętnie porzucając przeglądanie książki, spojrzała na Dumbledore'a przenikliwymi oczami Jej rozsądny umysł zaczął dodawać dwa do dwóch i, niezależnie od tego, jaki plan mógł teraz opracowywać, nie czuła się całkowicie uspokojona. − Co pan ma dokładnie na myśli, dyrektorze?

Pogrążony w gorzkich rozmyślaniach Dumbledore przyglądał się pilnie przez swoje okulary-połówki drobnej, dociekliwej twarzy Hermiony. Była pewna, że nawet najlżejszy szelest dokumentów leżących w gabinecie dyrektora już dawno ucichł, za wyjątkiem tego cholernego zegara.

 _TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK..._

W powietrzu zaczynał się tworzyć ładunek elektryczny, Hermiona była w stanie to wyczuć i czuła, jak przyśpiesza jej tętno w oczekiwaniu na jakikolwiek niesamowity sposób działania, jaki Albus Dumbledore mógł planować... a musiało to być niesamowite, ponieważ użycie Starej Magii zostało zakazane przez Akt Magicznej Skrajności i Niestabilności z 1781 roku.

Mimo tego nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo mrożące krew w żyłach mogą być jego słowa.

− Chodzi o to, że może już pani nigdy nie wrócić, panno Granger.


	2. Czy kiedykolwiek gdzieś należałeś?

**II. Poznaj szóstkę wybranych**

Środa, 28 maja 1998

23:48

Gdy Hermiona szła przez zamek w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń, miała wrażenie, że jej mózg zmienił się w zdezorientowaną papkę o konsystencji błota. Monotonny szary i brązowy korytarz na piątym piętrze był słabo oświetlony, kiedy przemierzała go w tę i z powrotem z niepokojącą prędkością.

Wyszła z gabinetu dyrektora, niosąc na plecach wyraźnie używany, sflaczały, bawełniany plecak, i nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czy miała go ze sobą, kiedy tam wchodziła. Jej tiara absolwenta Hogwartu zwisała bezwładnie w lewej dłoni, ale z trudem jeszcze zdawała sobie sprawę, że wciąż ją trzyma. Nadal usiłowała w pełni przyswoić sobie to, co Dumbledore określił mianem ich „ostatniej możliwości".

Była tak pogrążona w swoich myślach, że ledwie zauważyła, iż niedające się z niczym pomylić drewniane drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń pojawiły się znienacka z jej lewej strony, prawie nie poczuła tego, jak jej zimne palce zacisnęły się na gładkiej, pozłacanej gałce i nieświadoma pięciu innych osób czekających w nie do końca cichym wnętrzu zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi Pokoju Życzeń.

 _ŁUBUDU_!

− Chwila, Hermiono! − krzyknął Ron Weasley z wyrazem twarzy jakby zobaczył ducha, odsuwając się od rozpryskującego dookoła kremowego piwa, które pochodziło z upuszczonej przez niego butelki. Burza oklasków i kilka przytłumionych okrzyków wyrwały się czwórce pozostałych w pomieszczeniu nastolatków.

Wysoki rudzielec skłonił się przesadnie, po czym spojrzał w dół na kawałki szkła i mokrą teraz podłogę. Wyprostował się i odrzucił rudą grzywkę przysłaniająca oczy, a jego przerażona twarz przypominała Hermionie chłopca, którego piwo korzenne z lodami zostało ukradzione przez szkolnego prześladowcę.

− Ej, skąd ten pośpiech? − zapytał podirytowany.

− Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo, Ronaldzie, złotko, to nie tak, że potrzebujesz następnego. − Hermiona uśmiechnęła się bez wyrzutów sumienia, odeszła od drzwi i przeszła przez pomieszczenie, by usiąść na ostatnim pluszowym krześle. Tym razem Pokój Życzeń wyglądał jak imitacja wnętrza domku w górach. Jakby na przekór ciepłej letniej nocy w kominku płonął wesoło ogień, a wyszukane meble z dębowego i wiśniowego drzewa dopełniały jego wystroju, tak jak wiszące nad paleniskiem wielkie poroże.

Ze swojego miejsca na brzegu krawędzi mahoniowego stolika do kawy Ron rozpaczliwie potrząsnął głową i jęknął.

− _Nie rozumiesz._ − Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę w udawanej irytacji, niczym czarodziej przygotowujący się do rzucenia śmiertelnie ważnego zaklęcia, energicznie podwinął rękawy i, wyglądając, jakby miał naprawdę je rzucić, wycelował różdżkę w podłogę. − _Reparo_ – wydyszał, z wprawą wykonując odpowiednie ruchy.

Niemal natychmiast rozświetlona niebieska mgiełka otoczyła rozbite szkło, a w kilka sekund później butelka i kremowe piwo ponownie stanowiły jedność. Ron ponownie potrząsnął głową, pewnie z powodu jej niewiarygodnej niemożności zrozumienia mężczyzn, po czym wyciągnął z półmiska następny kawałek dyniowego ciasta, najwyraźniej przemyconego tu z uroczystej uczty z okazji ukończenia szkoły, która miała miejsce w Wielkiej Sali wcześniej tego wieczora. Bez wahania wepchnął cały kawałek do ust.

− Fuuuj, Ron!

 _Najwyraźniej nie będzie mi dane spokojnie posiedzieć_ , pomyślała cierpko Hermiona i podniosła się, by zobaczyć osobę, która pisnęła: wyciągniętą na Lavender Brown, wciąż ubraną w czarną jedwabną szatę, jedną z tych, jakie mieli na sobie podczas uczty, oraz błyszczącą czerwonozłotą tiarę Gryffindoru, którą zwinęła niedbale i podłożyła sobie pod głowę jak poduszkę.

Hermiona nigdy nie odczuła tak wielkiej ulgi, kiedy opadła z powrotem swoje drewniany fotel bujany stojący obok trzaskającego kominka.

− Wybierasz się gdzieś? − odezwała się Ginny Weasley, która siedziała wtulona w Harry'ego Pottera. Kiedy Hermiona spojrzała na nią pytająco, rudowłosa wskazała ruchem głowy wyblakły plecak wciąż zwisający z dłoni Hermiony.

Niejako wbrew woli Hermiony jej umysł powrócił do dnia, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy zaprosił Ginny na randkę, jakieś półtora roku wcześniej.

Nigdy nie była szczęśliwsza z powodu jakiejś innej pary. Gdy Harry powoli przestawał rosnąć, a jego moc magiczna wzrastała, niemal połowa żeńskiej populacji Hogwartu zaczęła się nim interesować. Utraciwszy swoje dziewczęce zauroczenie Harrym pod koniec trzeciego roku, Ginny stała się obok Hermiony jedną z kilku dziewczyn, które widziały w chłopaku po prostu kolejnego przyjaciela, co prawda bardzo dobrego; jedną z niewielu dziewczyn obok Hermiony, które mogły w pełni wyzwolić w nim jego umiejętności, odwagę i upór w dążeniu do celu. Krótko mówiąc, Ginny i Harry są dla siebie stworzeni.

Mimo że Harry porzucił już swoją czarną szatę dla prostego oksfordzkiego swetra z podwiniętymi rękawami, poluzowanego krawata i jasnobrązowych spodni, Ginny wciąż była ubrana w szkolną szatę, mając przed sobą jeszcze jeden rok w Hogwarcie.

 _To znaczy, jeśli Hogwart nadal tu będzie za rok..._

Ach tak, plecak. Wracając do teraźniejszości, Hermiona spojrzała na swoją prawą rękę, szybko go upuszczając na podłogę.

− Tak właściwie, to Dumbledore...

− Odchodzi od zmysłów? − zaszczebiotała Lavender, uradowana ze swojej pozornej pomysłowości bądź też jej braku.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i przewróciła oczami.

− _Nie to_ miałam na myśli, więc jeśli nie masz nic...

− Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy do ciebie dołączyli? − powiedział Harry do Lavender, zanim ta dokończyła zdanie, a jego wyrazistą twarz rozjaśnił uśmieszek.

Tymczasem Lavender uśmiechnęła się wesoło, gdy Ron porzucił wreszcie stół z jedzeniem, balansując z jeszcze jedną butelką kremowego w lewej i kilkoma czekoladowymi żabami w prawej ręce, kierując się w stronę swojego fotela tuż obok jej. Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń i właśnie udało się jej złapać go za ramię, przewrócić na podłogę ze chrzęstem i ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Rona, pozwoliła kilku czekoladowym żabom na ucieczkę.

− Ej, _Lav_! Wyluzuj, dobrze?

Hermiona miała wrażenie, jakby wściekłe pszczoły brzęczały jej w głowie. Wydała z siebie zagniewany, ale dobrotliwy pomruk, ruchem głowy odrzuciła przeszkadzający jej kosmyk włosów, podczas gdy ostatni i najbardziej niespodziewany członek grupy w Pokoju Życzeń patrzył na nią z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy, której z powodzeniem udało się zmiękczyć serca pozostałej połowie dziewczyn w Hogwarcie.

− Dokładnie, Granger, utrata zmysłów w pojedynkę nie jest niczym zabawnym − Draco Malfoy wycedził leniwie, rozciągnięty w poprzek na pięknej skórzanej sofie ustawionej naprzeciw kominka po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Jego zielone eleganckie szaty z herbem Slytherinu na piersi zwisały niedbale z oparcia sofy, ostro kontrastując z gładkimi, platynowymi włosami. Wyszczerzył się do Lavender i Rona. − Słyszałem, że najlepiej podzielić się tym doświadczeniem z innymi.

Lavender zaśmiała się do siebie i zaczęła cicho mamrotać pod nosem.

− Ze mną nie musi, _ja swój rozum i nie tylko straciłam już wieki temu_...

− Czy możecie się w końcu zamknąć! − wrzasnęła Hermiona i nie mogąc już dłużej tłumić w sobie irytacji, rzuciła torbą w stronę grupy.

Zapadła cisza, przerwana przez Harry'ego:

− Padnij! − W samą porę wsunął głowę pomiędzy kolana i zakrył ją dłońmi, bo pusty plecak uderzył go w kark i spadł na podłogę. − Auu, Miona! To bolało!

Brunetka pochyliła się, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

− Wybacz Harry, nie celowałam w ciebie − wymamrotała z westchnieniem, przyjmując od niego plecak bez podnoszenia wzroku. Naprawdę nie mogła ich winić za niefrasobliwość. Chociaż Harry nie zabił jeszcze Voldemorta, wciąż sądzili, że wojna idzie po ich myśli. _No cóż, przypuszczam, że powinnam im pozwolić na odrobinę rozrywki, kiedy jeszcze mogą_ _sobie na nią pozwolić_ , pomyślała, oddechów biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów, by uspokoić swój przytłoczony umysł.

Draco zdjął stopy z oparcia sofy i postawił je na podłodze. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku wyraźnie sfrustrowanej Hermiony.

− Panna Prefekt Naczelna wyraźnie ma coś do powiedzenia – stwierdził, typowo dla siebie przeciągają samogłoski. − Pozwólmy jej mówić. − Kiedy lekko uniosła głowę, szarmancko mrugnął do niej głęboko niebieskim okiem. − Kontynuuj.

− Jak miło, że o tym pomyślałeś, fretko − droczyła się z blondynem, choć obdarzyła go wdzięcznym uśmiechem, na który odpowiedział charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem.

Minęły już dwa lata, odkąd Draco Malfoy zmienił strony i zdarzały się chwile, kiedy Hermiona wciąż miała trudności z zaakceptowaniem jego... cóż, nowej osobowości. Od tego czasu nie zrobił jednak niczego, co mogłoby podważyć zaufanie, jakim go obdarzała, a przez kilka zaciekłych bitew i szybkich akcji ratunkowych Hermiona musiała przyznać, że ufa Draco Malfoyowi. Naprawdę mu ufa. Jej pierwszoroczne „ja" nazwałoby jej obecne zachowanie całkowicie i doszczętnie szalonym, ale teraz nie miała powodu, bypomijaćc fakt, że był Draco Malfoyem.

Mimo tego, kiedy następnym razem Hermiona przemówiła, jej głos zmienił się z lekko przekomarzającego się na konkretny, autorytarny ton, który mógł należeć tylko do Prefekta Naczelnego Hogwartu.

− Dobra, plan jest taki...


	3. Czy kiedykolwiek porzuciłeś wszystko?

Witajcie, dziękuję za wszystkie polubienia i chęć śledzenia tej historii. W sprawach organizacyjnych zaszło kilka zmian.

Otempora ze względu na swoje zobowiązania nie może już sprawdzać zgodności z oryginałem, więc będę wdzięczna za propozycję współpracy.

* * *

 **III. Szaleńczy i rozpaczliwy plan**

Piątek 29 maja 1998

0:04

Hermiona zwróciła swoje ozdobione długimi rzęsami oczy w stronę Ginny, zastanawiając się od czego w ogóle ma zacząć.

Nawet jeśli ostatnia z Weasleyów była od niej o rok młodsza, zawsze odczuwała mieszaninę rodzicielskiej troski i niezwykłej bliskości z siostrą Rona. Chociaż jej przyjaźń z Ronem i Harrym zawsze była silna, pragnęła kogoś z kim mogła podzielić się swoimi troskami związanymi z „babskimi sprawami". Chłopcy zawsze mieli serca po właściwej stronie i starali się jak mogli, ale po prostu nie byli w stanie zrozumieć mistyki kobiecości, a Hermiona nie miała zamiaru poświęcić kilki tygodni swojego cennego i prawdopodobnie krótkiego życia, by ich uświadomić.

Jednak Ginny była, jeśli można tak powiedzieć, odpowiedzią na modlitwy Hermiony, a ich przyjaźń jeszcze się umocniła, po tym jak dziewczyna wstąpiła do Gwardii Dumbledore'a i przyłączyła się do Harry'ego. Gdy wybuchła cicha wojna, bezdusznie niszcząc życie zdecydowanie zbyt wielu uczniów Hogwartu, ich rodzin i przyjaciół, rzadko widywano je osobno bądź nie w towarzystwie Harry'ego czy Rona.

Tak naprawdę właśnie to zjednoczyło ich ze sobą.

Ostatecznie Hermiona zdecydowała, że najlepiej będzie mówić krótko i przyjemnie – albo i nie, w zależności od tego jak na to spojrzeć. Bez upiększeń, bez tym zastanawiania się. Jeśli istniała jakaś rzecz jaką Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco i Lavender mogliby znieść, była nią prawda, bez względu na to jak okrutna by nie była.

– Rozmawiałam z Dumbledorem – zaczęła ciężko, przygryzając w zamyśleniu dolną wargę, starając się powstrzymać nieuniknione. W tym samym czasie zauważyła, że Harry przesyła jej tajemniczy, znajomy, złośliwy uśmieszek, który często pojawiał się na jego ustach, gdy zachowywała się o wiele poważniej niż wymagała tego sytuacja.

 _Gdybyś tylko wiedział, Harry._

Mimo tego nie mogła się powstrzymać od lekkiego złagodzenia podniosłego wyrazu twarzy, jej czułe oblicze przesłało mu ciche pozdrowienie.

Harry.

Była przy nim na dobre i na złe, bez względu na to, czy szukał olbrzyma o imieniu Graup, ukrywającego się w zamglonym, oświetlonym jedynie światłem księżyca Zakazanym Lesie, uciekał przed wilkołakiem, czy walczył ramię w ramię przeciw śmierciożercom, po tym jak bezwiednie wkroczyli do Trzech Mioteł i w sam środek bitwy, która miała miejsce ostatniej wizyty w Hogsmeade. Nigdy nie uniknęli spotkania twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią... i przetrwali każde z nich.

– Najwyraźniej informacje jakie otrzymaliśmy okazały się niepokojące. Nie jest pewien, czy dysponujemy środkami, które umożliwią nam wygranie tej wojny – kontynuowała powoli Hermiona, przerywając gdy pięć zaskoczonych par oczu skupiło się na jej własnych. W myślach przetworzyła wszystko to, z czym podzielił się z nią Dumbledore. – I szczerze mówiąc, ja też w to wątpię.

Całkowicie czytelne, wiecznie psotne piwne oczy Rona nagle utkwiły w tych należących do Hermiony. Jednakże teraz błyszczały znacznie mniej niż zwykle, a on sam był zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że jego ręka powoli opadła i kilka wciąż znajdującej się w niej czekoladowych żab skorzystało z okazji by uciec.

Musiała się uśmiechnąć. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ona i Ron toczyli ze sobą gorące sprzeczki. Bez wątpienia pozostawał też fakt, że przez kilka lat istniała pomiędzy nimi iskra, która mogła się przekształcić w coś znacznie bardziej poważnego... gdyby nie uruchomiono serii nieodwołalnych wydarzeń, która sprawiła, że każde z nich poszło w zupełnie innym kierunku.

Ron odkrył sławę jaką daje mu gra w quidditcha, podekscytowanie meczem wynikające ze starcia ze ścigającymi z przeciwnej drużyny, jego szczególne zdolności jako obrońcy i miłość pięknej Lavender Brown.

Hermiona odkryła, że jej rodzice... cały jej dom... spłonął, zmieniając się w duszący, rozżarzony popiół w dniu, w którym wróciła do rodzinnego miasta po piątym roku, a pobudzenie i wyzwolenie jakie przynosiła niemal każda dająca się wyobrazić forma tańca, podczas długiego, ciężkiego lata po morderstwie jej rodziców i fakt, że Draco Malfoy był w rzeczywistości wspaniałym tancerzem, wciąż przy niej będąc przez cały rok szkolny.

Nie żeby to ostatnie miało jakieś znaczenie. Nic podobnego.

– Nasze siły są zdziesiątkowanie i źle przeszkolone – Znudzona dziewczyna zaczęła strzelać palcami. – Dumbledore właśnie mi powiedział, że Voldemort rozpoczął atak na kontynencie, nie przerywając ofensywy Wysp Brytyjskich, a liczebność jego armii zwiększa się w przystępie geometrycznym. _Geometrycznym_. Wszystkie mordercze stworzenia jakie zna nasz świat, wszyscy nasi niestali sojusznicy, olbrzymy, wampiry... wszyscy przeszli na stronę Voldemorta. Nie ma sensu temu zaprzeczać, Harry – dodała szybko gdy chłopak otworzył usta w proteście.

Zamknął je równie szybko, a Hermiona znowu westchnęła ciężko i potrząsnęła głową.

– Nawet gdybyś miał szansę pokonać Voldemorta... – Jej głos załamał się na chwilę, po czym zniżył się ponuro. – Reszta z nich nie zaprzestanie swojego pochodu. Wiesz, że tak nie będzie. Jest ich wystarczająco dużo, by nie poddać się tylko dlatego, że stracili swojego przywódcę.

Harry wyglądał jakby miał znowu się sprzeciwić, ale zamiast tego odwrócił od niej zielone spojrzenie i przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom.

– Tak, coś w tym stylu – wymamrotał, powtarzając jej westchnienie.

Draco wyciągnął rękę przez szerokość kominka i pociągnął za luźny pasek należącego do Dumbledore'a – a teraz do mnie, pomyślała Hermiona – podarowanego jej przy okazji plecaka. Jego twarz wyrażała ciekawość i pełną gotowość pomimo położenia wskazówek zegara, który nieustannie tykał we wczesnych godzinach porannych.

– Więc posłuchajmy o tym twoim szaleńczym i rozpaczliwym planie, Granger.

I Draco Malfoya.

Hermiona od zawsze uważała go za... no cóż, czystokrwisty, uprzedzony wrzód na tyłku, ale wszystko się zmieniło, zanim jeszcze zaczęli szósty rok.

Szczegóły dotyczące tego co miało miejsce w tę letnią czerwcową noc były w najlepszym razie niejasne, ale fakty nie uległy zamianie: Lucjusz Malfoy zabił matkę Draco, Narcyzę i jego dziewczynę Pansy Parkinson. Ślizgon wrócił do Hogwartu wolny od Mrocznego Znaku, pozbawiony swojego wcześniejszego wstrętu do mugolaków i innych ludzi, którymi wcześniej gardził dla zasady... i stał się jednym z najlepiej poinformowanych szpiegów Zakonu Feniksa.

Hermiona uznała, że ten całkowity zwrot sytuacji jest trochę zaskakujący, biorąc pod uwagę ekstremalną zmianę jaka w nim zaszła, a także szybkość z jaką do niej doszło, jednak Draco był gotowy współpracować z Harrym i Ronem (pomimo ich niechęci), dowiódł swojej wierności w trudnych sytuacjach, zgłosił się na ochotnika gdyby potrzebowała tego wyzwolenia, jakie dawał jej taniec i nie uskarżał się za bardzo kiedy faktycznie miała ochotę skorzystać z jego propozycji.

– Skąd pomysł, że mam jakiś szaleńczy i rozpaczliwy plan? – spytała, uśmiechając do niego niewinnie, a odbicie płomieni palących się w kominku na chwilę rozświetliło ich twarze.

Potrząsnął głową prychając.

– Przestań, Granger. Nie mógłbym być razem z tobą Prefektem Naczelnym przez cały rok, nie nauczywszy się paru rzeczy. Mogę czytać w tobie jak w książce – Na widok przerażenie wypisanego na jej twarzy, uśmiechnął się głupawo i dodał z niechęcią. – Poza tym zaczęłaś całą tą przemowę od „Dobra, plan jest taki..."

– Och, ty Ślizgonie! – wykrzyknęła z udawaną irytacją. Nagle plecak znajdujący się w jej rękach, wydawał się być tam tylko po to, by rzucić nim w głowę Draco, nie miała innego wyboru.

Blondyn błyskawicznie uniknął uderzenia dzięki odruchom utalentowanego szukającego i jedną ręką złapał plecak. Jego brwi niemal zrównały się z linią włosów i pogroził jej palcem.

– Spróbuj jeszcze raz, Granger, a już ci tego nie oddam.

– Podaj, kumplu – powiedział Ron serdecznie, podnosząc dopiero co naprawioną butelkę kremowego w toaście dla niego, przed kolejnym łykiem jej zawartości.

– Och, obaj się uspokójcie. To poważna sprawa – Uśmiech zaczął się ulatniać z twarzy Hermiony kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, co musi powiedzieć w następnej kolejności. _Teraz albo nigdy._ Wzięła głęboki wdech, żeby ukoić swoje nerwy i wskoczyła na głęboką wodę. – Celem tej całej rozmowy jest na pierwszym miejscu powód, dla którego Dumbledore wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu. Uważa, że naszą jedyną szansą na powstrzymanie tego szaleństwa raz na zawsze, jest przeniesienie się do 1944 roku.

Lavender zsunęła się z kolan Rona i upadła na podłogę jak kłoda.

– C... co? – zawołała z niedowierzaniem, dywan częściowo stłumił jej głos, więc pytanie zabrzmiało jak coś w rodzaju „ _Fo?_ ". Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w duchu, od dawna już przyzwyczajona do zmysłu dramatycznego Lavender. – Zda... _Zdawało mi się_ , że właśnie usłyszałam jak mówisz o _przeniesieniu się w przeszłość_... co przez to rozumiesz?

– Podróż... w czasie – pomyślała na głos Ginny, zanim Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć. – Cofnięcie się do... Właśnie tak – wyraz oświecenia rozlał się po jej lekko piegowatych rysach. Szybko puściła Harry'ego i pochyliła się do przodu, opierając podbródek na dłoniach, a jej brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w Hermionę. – O to ci chodzi, prawda?

Starsza dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się mimo woli i skinęła głową.

– Bardzo dobrze, Gin, pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Lavender podniosła ramię do góry, wydała z siebie podekscytowane „Tak!" i wyciągnęła dłoń by przybić z nią piątkę. Ron przewrócił oczami, przerywając ich złączone ręce i żartobliwie zaczął bić siostrze brawo.

– Brawo, Ginewro, możesz podzielić się tym z resztą klasy? – zapytał sardonicznie.

Ginny przechyliła głowę na bok, patrząc nań z rozbawieniem.

– Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym to zrobić, skoro mam to dziwne wrażenie, że sobie ze mnie kpisz, kochany braciszku – powiedziała głosem pełnym zaciekawienia. – Wyczuwasz jakieś kpiące wibracje, Lav?

– _Ooo_ – zawołała głośno Lavender, unosząc ręce tuż przed swoją twarzą i poruszając złowieszczo palcami w kierunku Rona, zanim zakryła usta i opadła na plecy, chichocząc jak szalona.

Rudzielec wpatrywał się w swoja dziewczynę z przerażeniem w oczach i odsunął się od niej o kilka cali.

– _Nigdy_ więcej tego nie rób. Proszę.

Gdy Lavender spiorunowała go wzrokiem i zaczęła kłócić się z nim o to, że nigdy nie docenia jej talentów, Hermiona rozkoszowała się tą chwilą, dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy, że wszystko co powiedziała, za chwilę pójdzie w niepamięć. Jednakże w chwili, kiedy Ginny nieoczekiwanie stanęła po stronie Lavender, Hermiona głębiej usiadła w bujanym fotelu, o mało co nie przewracając się do tyłu na podłogę, bo jego biegun niepokojąco przechylił się do przodu.

 _Najwyraźniej Ron nie był w stanie nawiązać naprawdę pozbawionego sprzeczek związku z żadną kobietą w swoim życiu_ , pomyślała sardonicznie, a po rozmowie z Dumbledore'em po prostu nie miała już siły wkroczyć do środka i przerwać tego wszystkiego. Powstrzymując jęk, napotkała rozbawione oczy Draco i mruknęła:

– Ogłusz mnie, proszę.

– A może po prostu każdego z nich? – sprzeciwił się z mrugnięciem i skinął głową w kierunku przekrzykujących się rudzielców i blondynki.

Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy Harry w końcu rozwiązał konflikt, mówiąc Ronowi i Lavender, by wyszli na zewnątrz albo się zamknęli. Ginny na nowo podjęła przerwaną analizę.

– W porządku, więc Dumbledore chce, żebyśmy cofnęli się w czasie i powstrzymali Voldemorta, zanim będzie miał szansę na zdobycie władzy – z powrotem oparła się o krzesło, zdejmując łokcie z kolan i z wyższością skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. – Mam rację, zgadza się?

– Nie sądziłem, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Zmienić przeszłość – stwierdził Harry, a jego oczy były pełne zadumy. Spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę. – To znaczy mogłabyś, weźmy choćby pod uwagę trzeci rok, ale eksperymentowanie z czymś tak elementarnym... nie chciałbym, żebyś skończyła, bo ja wiem, robiąc coś co zapobiegnie twojemu przyjściu na świat i zupełnie spieprzy całą linię czasu?

– To jest możliwe tylko w mugolskich opowiadaniach fanowskich – odpowiedziała ze słabym uśmiechem, niecierpliwie odsuwając denerwujący ją kosmyk za ucho. – Stara Magia jest wypróbowana i prawdziwa, a jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia związane z podróżami w czasie to działają zupełnie inaczej... w rzeczywistości w niczym nie przypominają zmieniaczy czasu. Na przykład zamiast modyfikować całą historię począwszy od powiedzmy 1944 roku do chwili obecnej, możesz zacząć wpływać na przyszłość świata natychmiast po cofnięciu się w czasie. Zmiany zaczną być widoczne tutaj, w naszym świecie, w chwili gdy go opuścimy.

Przerwała, gestykulowała dłońmi, starając się wyjaśnić im ogólne, ale poniekąd skomplikowane zawiłości zaklęcia służącego do podróży w czasie.

– Tak jest nawet lepiej, ponieważ w gruncie rzeczy byłby to czas, który staramy się zmienić w pierwszej kolejności. Nie przyszłość ogólnie, ale naszą przyszłość... począwszy od tego roku.

Na twarzy Lavender wyraźnie było widać zdezorientowanie.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę w zamyśleniu.

– Widzisz, w przypadku zaklęcia, które Dumbledore proponuje użyć, jeśli w przeszłości zaszła jakaś zmiana spowodowana jego użyciem, natychmiast powstają dwa wymiary: ten pierwotny, z którego przybyli podróżnicy w czasie, w którym nie dochodzi do zmiany przeszłości aż do chwili kiedy naprawdę cofną się w czasie... i świat do którego się przenieśli. Ten ostatni będzie wciąż ewoluował, jeśli wprowadzone zmiany będą miały jakiś sens. Tak więc w tamtym świecie, w którym nastąpiła zmiana, przyszłość musi się powtórzyć.

Zamilkła, upewniając się, że zrozumieli jej wyjaśnienie. I to nie dlatego, że nie byli wystarczająco inteligentni, by móc za nią nadążyć, jednak częściej niż rzadziej przyłapywała Rona przysypiającego obok Lavender.

– Oczywiście większość z tego ma charakter czysto teoretyczny – dodała rozważnie po namyśle. – Brak jest wiarygodnych, pisemnych wzmianek dotyczących odbycia udanych podróży w czasie, pomimo istnienia zaklęcia, które powinno je umożliwiać.

– Tak – Draco skinął głową by pokazać, że się z nią zgadza. – Tak, wydaje mi się, że o nim słyszałem. Nosi nazwę Impartus Infinitivum. To niezwykle niestabilna Stara Magia. Obecnie surowo zabroniona. Większość doświadczonych czarodziejów nigdy nie mogłaby liczyć na ukończenie zaklęcia za swojego życia. Nie wątpię, że Dumbledore mógłby tego dokonać, chociaż – pozwolił by jego słowa na moment zawisły w powietrzu, zanim ostatecznie zabił w nich nadzieję – o ile mi wiadomo mówi się, że jest nieodwracalne.

Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że byłaby w stanie usłyszeć dźwięk spadającej szpilki po drugiej stronie Pokoju Życzeń. _Co powinnam zrobić z Draco?_ To była jedyna rzecz, co do której sama miała największe zastrzeżenia i to nie bez powodu: Jacy ludzie przy zdrowych zmysłach chcieliby się cofnąć w czasie, gdyby usłyszeli, że utkną w przeszłości na resztę życia? Czy efekty ich planu naprawdę były warte ceny, jaką wszyscy musieliby ponieść?

Ginny nie była wyjątkiem. Otworzyła szeroko usta, jej twarz była maską szoku i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w Draco.

– Masz na myśli to, że możemy już stamtąd nie wrócić? – Z trudem łapała oddech.

Ślizgon zerknął na Hermionę, skinął potakująco głową, jakby oddawał jej głos, a ta wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Tak – przyznała niechętnie. – On ma rację, nie znaleziono na to żadnego przeciwzaklęcia.

Twarde jak stal spojrzenie piwnych oczu Ginny wędrowało od Draco do Hermiony.

– _Wiedziałaś_? – zawołała, a rozczarowanie i gniew wzmocniły jej słowa. – Czy nie sądzisz, że mogłaś wspomnieć o tym wcześniej, zanim pobudziłaś nas do działania, dałaś nam pomysł, dzięki któremu mogliśmy zdobyć szanse na pokonanie Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, po którego realizacji musielibyśmy opuścić naszą rodzinę, przyjaciół, wszystkich, których znamy... _na dobre_? Posłuchaj Hermiono, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie masz już zbyt wiele rodziny do stracenia, ale niektórzy z nas nadal tak!

Gdy tylko słowa wyszły z jej ust, Ginny wyglądała na przeraźliwie wstrząśniętą, a pokój znów zamarł w milczeniu. Podobnie jak to miało zazwyczaj miejsce w przypadku rodziców Harry'ego, przypomnienie tego co spotkało bliskich Hermiony stało się równe tabu. Brunetka wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę w szoku, czując jakby ktoś wbił jej nóż w serce. Wbrew jej woli wspomnienia tego koszmarnego dnia półtora roku temu przetoczyły się przez jej umysł...

– Wiesz, Gin – powiedziała powoli, wyrzucając z siebie słowa jakby smakowała ich po raz pierwszy w życiu. – Masz rację – jej głos zaczął nabierać rozpędu, gdy spojrzała zdecydowanie na rudą dziewczynę. – Masz absolutną rację! Zostańmy. Nie przenośmy się w czasie i nie korzystajmy z tego, co może być najlepszą, jedyną szansą jaką dostaniemy na uratowanie tego, co pozostało z naszych przyjaciół i rodzin. Po prostu egoistycznie pozostańmy tutaj i przyglądajmy się z paczką popcornu w ręce jak Voldemort zalewa resztę Europy jedynie samą liczebnością swoich wojsk. I skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, równie dobrze moglibyśmy powiedzieć skrzatom domowym, by ustawiły stoły z biszkoptami i herbatą dla śmierciożerców, kiedy wpadną do Hogwartu.

– W porządku, w porządku, skutecznie osiągnęłaś już swój cel – warknęła Ginny z zarumienioną twarzą. Zerknęła na swoje kolana z poczuciem winy. – Słuchaj, Miono, przykro mi, że w taki sposób wspomniałam o twoich rodzicach... Po prostu wszystko dzieje się tak niezwykle szybko...

Hermiona westchnęła.

– Nic się nie stało – odchyliła swoją kędzierzawą głowę do góry i posłała Ginny zmęczony, ale wyrozumiały uśmiech. – Wiem, naprawdę – zauważyła, że Harry zerka na przemian na swoją dziewczynę, a na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i posłała mu oczami ciche błaganie. _Harry. Proszę. To może być nasza ostatnia szansa._

Odczytał jej przekaz, wyraz jego twarzy jednoznacznie pokazywał rozdarcie pomiędzy tym światem a przyszłością, której nigdy nie chciał być świadkiem. Ostatecznie po czasie, który Hermionie wydawał się wiecznością, posłał jej małe skinienie głową i delikatny cień posępnego, zdecydowanego półuśmiechu. Odsunął rękę od Ginny i zeskoczył ze sofy.

– Dobrze więc, podnosimy się i wstajemy. Musimy się spakować na najbliższe pięćdziesiąt lat!


	4. Czy kiedykolwiek stałeś się kimś innym?

**IV. Hermiona Nefertari Dumbledore**

Środa 2 czerwca 1998

12:26

– I jak, pasują na ciebie?

– Sama zobacz. Chyba niezbyt dalibyśmy sobie radę bez całej tej garderoby, co? Widziałaś jak wyglądała moda lat czterdziestych? Miono, tamtejsi faceci nosili obcisłe spodnie!

– Tak, dziękuję Merlinowi, że zużyliśmy dwudziestoletni zapas strojów z lat czterdziestych i pięćdziesiątych, który zmodyfikowaliśmy tylko po to, by mieć wrażenie, że nosimy współczesne ubrania. Nie mogłabym patrzeć jak cierpisz na ten rodzaj bólu. Albo wysłuchiwać twojego marudzenia za każdym razem gdybyś nie miał co na siebie włożyć, wybór należy do ciebie. Rodowa biblioteczka Dumbledore'a?

– Na miejscu... Miono, skąd ją masz?

– Umiejętność szybkiego pakowania, Ron. Gdybyś zwracał większą uwagę na pracę, jaką wykonuje twoja mama w Norze, być może też byłbyś w stanie ją nabyć. Dalej, spakowałeś już podręczniki z tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego czwartego na szósty i siódmy rok, żebyśmy nie musieli wybierać się na Ulicę Pokątną?

– Niestety. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że będziemy musieli powtórzyć siódmy rok. Czy wspominałem już, że nie wierzę, jak mogliśmy się ma to zgodzić? Hermiono, czy masz pojęcie, że właśnie skończyliśmy szkołę? Przecierpieliśmy już zajęcia dodatkowe, całkowicie bezużyteczne zadania domowe, te OWUTEMY... Jasna cholera, Hermiono, będziemy musieli jeszcze raz przystąpić do OWUTEMÓW.

– Miałam nadzieję, że na to nie wpadniesz, Ron. Czarodziejski odtwarzacz mp3 i zestaw słuchawkowy?

– Jest. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że mugole mogą być tak pomysłowi jeśli chodzi o muzykę, miałaś genialny pomysł kupując to w tamtym roku i prosząc Dumbledore'a by go ulepszył. Przysięgam ci, że jeśli kiedykolwiek się zepsuje, osobiście się ugotuję.

– Gulasz z Ronalda, cóż za rozkoszny obraz. Jestem pewna, że będziesz przepyszny, Ron, będziesz miał powodzenie u kobiet. Umm, Czarodziejskie Prezerwatywy Malagana... RONALDZIE WEASLEY! Co to jest na Merlina?

Po spędzeniu wielu tygodni w domostwie Weasleyów, Hermiona niemal idealnie parodiowała gniewny pisk pani Weasley i Ron wzdrygnął się instynktownie, odskakując z daleka od stolika do kawy, jakby był czymś skażony.

Wściekle grzebiąc w ich wielkiej torbie bagażowej, Hermiona wynurzyła się wymachując dużym opakowaniem czarodziejskich gumek.

– Na brodę Merlina, nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – krzyknęła z pełnym zawodu niedowierzaniem. – Czy nigdy nie słyszałeś o tym, że warto poczekać z tym do ślubu, Ronald? I pomyśleć, że rzeczywiście myślałam o umówieniu się z...

Szybko zamilkła zanim zdążyła powiedzieć zbyt wiele, ale Ron jak zwykle niczego się nie domyślił. Zamiast tego przypominał sobie, że jest od niej wyższy o dobre piętnaście centymetrów i z wdziękiem wyprostował się.

– Cóż, Hermiono, przede wszystkim nie musisz się martwić o to, czy uprawiamy bezpieczny seks, więc odłóż je z powrotem na miejsce!

Rudzielec chciał jej odebrać prezerwatywy, ale Hermiona znajdowała się poza jego zasięgiem mocno trzymając opakowanie.

– Przestań, Ronaldzie!

– Dzieciaki... – głos Draco rozległ się nie wiadomo skąd i blondyn z gracją wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń ubrany w bardzo staroświecką szatę czarodziejów.

– Dumbledore zaraz tu będzie, żeby wysłać nas pięćdziesiąt lat w przeszłość byśmy mogli uratować świat. Sądzicie, że karczemna awantura w waszym wykonaniu ma go w tym utwierdzić?

– Nie! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, rzucając Ronowi ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie. Ignorując komentarz Draco, wyrzuciła paczkę w powietrze. Gdy tylko znalazła się w zasięgu jego rąk, rudzielec zwinął się jak sprężyna, ale w chwili, gdy miał już podskoczyć i chwycić ją w locie, wyciągnęła różdżkę i celnie uderzyła kulą ognia w nieszczęsne prezerwatywy.

– Hermiono! – jęknął Ron w chwili gdy krople stopionego lateksu kapały na podłogę Pokoju Wspólnego. Zapach palonego plastiku przeniknął do powietrza. – Zabijasz mnie, Miono, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Zabijasz mnie!

Draco mrugnął do Hermiony w typowy dla siebie sposób.

– Zaufaj mi, Weasley, za trzydzieści lat będziesz jej za to dziękował – zapewnił zirytowanego rudzielca.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaczęła się śmiać kiedy Ron popatrzył na Draco spode łba i dał mu dobrze wymierzonego kopniaka poniżej pleców. W ostatniej chwili Ślizgon uniknął jednak uderzenia i zaczął uciekać w głąb Pokoju Wspólnego przed ścigającym go, czerwonym ze wściekłości Ronem.

Rudzielec krzyknął.

– Ej, ty! Po czyjej jesteś stronie?

Ta myśl nagle uderzyła Hermionę. Obserwując Draco i Rona biegających dla zabawy dookoła Pokoju (przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o Draco – Ron wyglądał tak, jakby nie miał najmniejszego problemu ze spowodowaniem poważnych obrażeń ciała swojego dawnego największego wroga), Hermiona nieoczekiwanie zdała sobie sprawę jak piękne jest jej życie.

Co ona robi?

Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziała, o czym myślała pozostawiając za sobą ten wspaniały świat, w którym niemal co tydzień pojawiały się nowe, przełomowe odkrycia magiczne, a dziewczynom wolno było nosić niezwykle wygodne, czarne spodnie z elastycznego materiału, kobiety mają znacznie więcej niezależności, odtwarzacze mp3 mogły dzięki czarom odtwarzać piosenki Weird Sisters, Johna Mayera i najgorętszą latynoską muzykę od zarania dziejów?

Ale wtedy w jej głowie pojawiły się przerażające obrazy.

Wspomnienie walki z Voldemortem pod koniec pierwszego roku; opętanie Ginny i groza jaką wywołał incydent w Komnacie Tajemnic podczas drugiego; powrót Pettigrew do Czarnego Pana na trzecim; kompromitacja związana z pojawieniem się Mrocznego Znaku na Mistrzostwach Świata, odrodzenie Voldemorta i śmierć Cedrika Diggory'ego w czwartym. Ani ona ani nikt inny nie spodziewał się, że jego śmierć będzie pierwszą z wielu, wielu jakie będą miały miejsce w kolejnych latach.

Zniszczenie Ministerstwa Magii pod koniec piątego roku, ale śmierć Syriusza podczas tej katastrofy była niczym w porównaniu do spustoszenia, które spowodował Voldemort na Ulicy Pokątnej podczas szóstego i zanim Zakon Feniksa mógł złapać oddech, cały magiczny Londyn został zupełnie i nieodwołalnie zniszczony.

Lecz wojna naprawdę uderzyła w samo sedno i to z pełną mocą, kiedy śmierciożercy zaatakowali Hogsmeade podczas sobotniej wycieczki z Hogwartu pod koniec siódmego roku. Każdy uczeń znajdujący się w miasteczku, od najmniej uzdolnionego pierwszaka do najpotężniejszego studenta siódmego roku, walczył z takim męstwem, takim poświęceniem, że samo wspomnienie o ich odwadze przyprawiały Hermionę o dreszcze na całym ciele.

Pomimo wszystkiego co zrobili, do czasu przybycia aurorów w tym ataku zginęło osiemdziesięciu jeden uczniów. Ponad jedna trzecia z nich była w Gryffindorze.

A potem przyszła kolej na jej ukochanych rodziców.

Hermiona z trudem oparła się tej myśli, podczas gdy biała, paląca złość zdawała się pulsować w jej żyłach. Przysięgła sobie wtedy na własnych rodziców, na swoje ukochane książki i na wszystko w co wierzyła, że uczyni co tylko w jej mocy, by upewnić się, że ten akt nikczemności nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie miał okazji zyskać sobie sławy. I była gotowa nie dopuścić do niego za wszelką cenę.

Tak, postanowiła stanowczo. Bez względu na wszystko, nawet sama idea Lord Voldemorta przestanie istnieć po tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym czwartym roku. Nie miała pojęcia jak, ani nawet kto będzie musiał za to zapłacić, dokonując tego co musiało się stać – chociaż logicznie rzecz biorąc zakładała, że powinien to być Harry – ale tak, musiało do tego dojść.

 _Lordzie Voldemorcie_ , powiedziała w myślach do jego odpowiednika z tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego czwartego roku, _nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia co cię czeka... ale wierz mi, to dotknie cię tak mocno, że już nigdy nie będziesz takim samym człowiekiem._

O dziwo jej umysł poczuł się uspokojony tą przemożną deklaracją o uzasadnionym celu, ale zanim mogła się nad tym rozwodzić, Dumbledore wszedł do Pokoju z Harrym u swego boku, prawdopodobnie rozmawiając z nim o taktyce. Ginny szła obok Wybrańca, splatając swoją dłoń z jego, co wydawało się ją uspokajać. Lavender podążała tuż za nimi, z werwą wpychając swój zmniejszony magicznie kufer i inne bagaże w głębokiej kieszeni szaty z lat czterdziestych, którą dostała od profesor Sprout (najwyraźniej musiała ją znacząco poszerzyć).

Wszyscy wydawali się zakłopotani i byli bardziej niż poddenerwowani, nawet zazwyczaj beztroska Lavender. Serce Hermiony niemal przestało bić z oczekiwania. Godzina zero zbliżała się nieubłagalnie. Podniosła rękę, by odgarnąć włosy z twarzy, a jej palce dotknęły zimnego potu perlącego się jej na czole. _To jakiś obłęd_ , zaczął powtarzać jej umysł gorączkowo. _To kompletnie i całkowite szaleństwo._

– Och... Jeśli mógłbym teraz prosić o chwilę uwagi. – Dumbledore był spokojny i musiała przyznać, że jego głos ani trochę jej nie pomoże. Sam dyrektor wyglądał na zmęczonego i znacznie starszego niż zazwyczaj, jakby osiągnął kres swej wytrzymałości jakieś dziesięć lat temu. Wszyscy widzieli z samej twarzy Dumbledore'a, że siły Jasnej Strony opierają się na niebywale kruchych fundamentach.

Ciężka gula opadła Hermionie do żołądka i nie chciała go opuścić.

 _Dobry Merlinie, a co jeśli naprawdę jesteśmy ostatnią szansą?_

– Tak, widzę, że macie na sobie stroje dostarczone wam przez nauczycieli. Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze – zauważył Dumbledore, siląc się na słaby uśmiech do ubiorów szóstki. – Wreszcie, to co jest typowe dla zaklęć o wysokim stopniu trudności takich jak Impartus Infinitivum, czyli dokładne określenie daty docelowej jest niezwykle skomplikowaną i zaawansowaną techniką magiczną, uważam jednak, że udało mi ustawić zaklęcie na datę dwudziesty dziewiąty września tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego czwartego roku. Będzie to wasz pierwszy dzień zajęć i dzień, w którym przybędzie Hogwart Express.

– Dwudziesty dziewiąty września? – powtórzyła Lavender z uszczęśliwionym uśmiechem. – A nie możemy trochę... ee... opóźnić daty docelowej, panie dyrektorze?

– Nie możecie opuścić szkoły przed upływem trzydziestego czerwca, panno Brown – poinformował ją Dumbledore z nutką humoru w głosie.

– To niemo... – wysoki pisk przerażenia Lavender został natychmiast przerwany przez gumę do żucia, która wystrzeliła z jej ust w idealnej paraboli i w kilka sekund później wyleciała przez otwarte na oścież drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń.

– Rany! – Ron przemierzył wzrokiem dystans pomiędzy drzwiami a zaskoczoną twarzą swojej dziewczyny. – Łał... Niezły cel, Lav!

– Dzięki! – powiedziała wesoło, szczerząc się i przybijając Ronowi energicznie piątkę, po czym uściskała go, potrząsnęła swymi długimi, jasnymi włosami i dając mu szybki pocałunek.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od pokręcenia głową i uśmiechu. Już dawno doszła do wniosku, że to był ich sposób na pozbycie się nerwowości – zachowując się jakby kompletnie nic nie miało znaczenia. Zignorowała dalszą część ich przedstawienia, podnosząc stary, używany plecak, który Dumbledore dał jej pięć dni wcześniej.

– Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, ale do czego jest to nam potrzebne?

Oczy Dumbledore'a nabrały niespodziewanego błysku, a ich spojrzenie przeniosło się z torby na Hermionę.

– Cóż, jeśli ten plecak stanie się tym, czym mam nadzieję, że się stanie... Dowie się pani, że jej cel się spełnił, panno Granger – Utkwił swoje przeszywające spojrzenie w jej własnym. – Zakładam, że ma pani na myśli bardzo konkretny cel dla tego zadania, czyż nie?

– Ekhm... – Cholera, kolejna z jego zagadkowych odpowiedzi. Hermiona szybko przypomniała swoje wcześniejsze postanowienie. – Tak mi się wydaje, proszę pana – odpowiedziała ostrożnie.

– Bardzo dobrze – kontynuował, ku rozczarowaniu Hermiony nie dotykając już tego tematu. – Kiedy już dotrzesz do tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego czwartego, musisz się ze mną natychmiast skontaktować... – powiedział żwawo, sięgnął do swoich szat i wyjął niezwykle dużą, grubą kopertę – i dać mi to.

Wyciągnął paczkę do Hermiony. Jej oczy szybko wędrowały wzdłuż jego ramieniu i zaskoczone skupiły się na pakunku. Powoli nadstawiła ręce i wzięła go, posyłając dyrektorowi zaciekawioną minę.

– Czy mogę zapytać co to jest, sir?

Dumbledore pogłaskał to niemal z czułością.

– To, moja droga, jest niezastąpioną paczką, która ma wyjaśnić mojemu przeszłemu „ja", warunki i względne okoliczności waszego niespodziewanego przybycia: wszyscy jesteście podróżnikami w czasie, z zadaniem do wykonania, bez żadnych pytań, zawiera także wasze poprzednie akta szkolne. Stanowczo radzę wam byście nie dzielili się tymi informacjami z nikim, powtarzam z nikim więcej. Załączyłem również mniejszą kopertę, zaadresowaną do dyrektora Dippeta, opisującą szczegóły waszego przeniesienia z Czarodziejskiej Akademii Słońca.

Fala oświecenia gwałtownie przetoczyła się przez Hermionę, a wraz z ostatnimi słowami Dumbledore'a, niemal wszystkie kawałki układanki znalazły się na swoim miejscu.

– Czarodziejska Akademia Słońca? – powtórzyła niecierpliwie z uśmiechem. – Chyba nie ma pan na myśli legendarnej egipskiej szkoły magii, która gdyby istniała naprawdę, byłaby najstarszą tego typu placówką na świecie, sięgając swoim początkiem ponad sześciu tysięcy lat przed powstaniem staroegipskiej cywilizacji? Ta, w której istnienie czarodziejski świat wierzył, aż do czasu gdy zostało ono podważone w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym pierwszym roku?

 _Co oczywiście nie będzie problemem tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego czwartego_ , zakończył tryumfalnie jej umysł.

Kiedy na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawił się ślad uśmiechu i skinął głową, Hermiona wciągnęła pełen szacunku oddech. Szybko przemyślała wszystkie przychodzące jej na myśl wątpliwości i przebiegły, przychylny półuśmieszek pojawił się na jej twarzy. To powinno zadziałać. Naprawdę mogą tego dokonać.

– Dyrektorze, jest pan dobry.

– Najlepszy – zgodził się, a jego oczy zamigotały dobrotliwie.

– I naprawdę skromny – mruknęła Lavender. Zachichotała i uchyliła się przed zaklęciem rozweselającym, które szybko rzucił w jej kierunku. – Jak pan mógł, panie dyrektorze? – zawołała z oburzeniem, prostując swoje szaty z irytacją. – To poważna sprawa!

Hermiona zakrztusiła się i prawdopodobnie śmiałaby się z ironii zawartej w wypowiedzi Lavender, gdyby nie była taka spięta.

– Więc taka jest nasza historia? – zapytał Harry przekładając swoją różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni i krzyżując ramiona. – Że do tej pory chodziliśmy do tamtej szkoły? Czy nie myślcie, że fakt iż żadne z nas nawet nie mówi po egipsku, może okazać się problemem?

Gryfonka już to przemyślała i wkroczyła zanim Dumbledore zdążył udzielić odpowiedzi.

– Właściwie to nie – powiedziała. – My nie... Cóż, mam na to naprawdę fantastyczny pomysł; opowiem ci o nim kiedy już tam dotrzemy – W chwili gdy słowa opuściły jej usta, prawie się uśmiechnęła. Prawie. Podświadomie przeszła od „jeśli się tam dostaniemy" do „kiedy się tam dostaniemy". Na chwilę obecną każdy rodzaj postępu był na wagę złota!

Dumbledore potwierdził ruchem głowy. Wydawał się odznaczać poszczególne pozycje na liście w pamięci.

– Wszyscy przyjęliście nazwiska jakie wam zaleciłem? Ginny, Ron, nie byłoby dobrze używać nazwiska Weasley, wasz dziadek jest na swoim piątym roku. Od tej pory będziecie nosić nazwisko West, dobrze? Harry, wcześniej wyraziłeś chęć zmiany swoich personaliów na Harry Evans; jest ono popularne zarówno wśród czarodziejów jak i mugoli, wspaniale, wspaniale... I Draco, w żadnym wypadku nie powinieneś posługiwać się nazwiskiem Malfoy, Calugala będzie teraz na ostatnim roku...

– Du Lac – szepnął natychmiast Draco, leniwie przyglądając się swoim dłoniom. – Draco du Lac.

– Du Lac? – powtórzył starszy mężczyzna, w zamyśleniu kiwając głową. – Tak, stare francuskie nazwisko rodowe; dobrze do ciebie pasuje, chociaż zanim tam dotrzesz zalecałbym nauczenie się kilku zwrotów po francusku... Lavender, Brown jest nadzwyczaj popularnym nazwiskiem, nie powinnaś mieć z nim problemu... – w końcu jego wzrok doszedł do byłej Prefekt Naczelnej. – A ty, Hermiono?

Dziewczyna szybko ogólnie nakreśliła pomysł, który wymyśliła o drugiej nad ranem poprzedniej nocy.

– Planowałam zachować nazwisko Granger, panie dyrektorze. Ponieważ jestem czarownicą pierwszego pokolenia, moje nazwisko nie powinno zwrócić niczyjej uwagi w czarodziejskim świecie.

Och, to spojrzenie. Hermionie nie podobał się kalkulujący wzrok jakim obrzucił ją Dumbledore.

– Nie, panno Granger. W zasadzie mam dla pani zupełnie inny plan – rzekł powoli, jakby wciąż się zastanawiał co chce jej przekazać. Wspaniale, pomyślała gdy kontynuował.

– Czułbym się spokojniejszy jeśli żadne z was nie cofnęłoby się do tamtych niepewnych czasów, jako ewidentni mugolacy.

Ewidentni mugolacy? Całkowicie zagubiona Hermiona lekko uniosła głowę i skierowała swoje prawe ucho na dyrektora. Gryfonka nie rozkoszowała się uczuciem całkowitego zagubienia.

– Ale dyrektorze – powiedziała niepewnie – ja jestem mugolaczką.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, panno Granger – rzekł Dumbledore z lekkim uśmiechem i pokręcił głową. – Obawiam się jednak, że z takim nazwiskiem stanie się pani oczywistym celem, jeśli wszystko nie potoczy się po naszej myśli. W związku z tym skorzystałem z możliwości stworzenia pełnego imienia i nazwiska, które jak sądzę najlepiej byłoby przyjąć, że nazywa się pani... – starzec wstrzymał oddech zanim zrzucił bombę. – Hermiona Nefertari Dumbledore. Dokładnie takie, panno Granger – dodał, uśmiechając się pewniej gdy usta Hermiony otworzyły się w całkowitym zdziwieniu. – Zrobiłem z pani moją bratanicę.

Jego bratanicę? Chciał ją powiązać rodzinnie z największym czarodziejem dwudziestego wieku? Po raz kolejny Hermiona raz jeszcze zastanowiła się, czy ten człowiek nie jest szalony. Wielkie ciemne plamy przesłoniły jej widok stojącego przed nią dyrektora i niemal zrobiło się jej słabo.

– A „Nefertari"? – w końcu zdołała wykrztusić.

– Jedno z najstarszych czarodziejskich imion świata, panno Granger – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Istnieje od początków cywilizacji starożytnego Egiptu i przetrwało jej upadek, który miał miejsce kilka tysiącleci później. Pozwoliłem sobie także umieścić dowody na pani rodowód w paczce, zanim ją pani dałem.

Dłoń Hermiony odruchowo wsunęła się do kieszeni, dotykając niewielkiego pakunku. I nie spytam nawet z czego składają się te dowody, pomyślała, a jej umysł wciąż wirował poruszony honorem jaki Dumbledore z jakiegoś powodu jej uczynił. Na Merlina... Hermiona Nefertari Dumbledore... Dumbledore... Jedno z najstarszych nazwisk czarodziejskiego świata...

Draco potrząsnął głową z ironii losu.

– Jako ktoś dumny ze swojego mugolskiego pochodzenia, Granger – wycedził pomocnie – powinnaś byś świadoma, że nasz dyrektor nie tylko uczynił cię swoją bratanicą, przede wszystkim sprawił, że jesteś równie czystej krwi co on.

Dumbledore zachichotał. Bez słowa, wciąż w częściowym szoku i zastanawiając się, co właściwie zrobiła by zasłużyć sobie na tak wyjątkowe potraktowanie, Hermiona skinęła głową na znak, że się zgadza.

– W... w porządku. Przyjmę je – odparła słabo.

– Bardzo dobrze. A teraz, skoro ta mała sprawa została już załatwiona... – Jasnoniebieskie oczy dyrektora znów pogrążyły się w smutku. Hermiona niejasno rozumiała jego poczucie straty... powiedzieć, że ona, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender i Draco będą bardzo żałowani, byłoby poważnym niedopowiedzeniem. Ich podróż była tylko sześcioma pogrzebami więcej, w których Dumbledore i reszta profesorów będą musieli wziąć udział, nie wspominając już o pozostałych członkach ich rodzin.

Głosem, który zaważył na życiu setek ludzi, Dumbledore powiedział z powagą:

– Już czas.


	5. Czy kiedykolwiek podróżowałeś w czasie?

**V. Jedyna jakiej potrzebowali**

Środa 2 czerwca 1998

12:54

Jego słowa niczym impuls elektryczny poraziły nerwy Hermiony i wszystkie myśli o przejęciu personaliów staroegipskiej bratanicy Dumbledore'a szybko wyleciały jej z głowy. Już czas. Naprawdę cofniemy się o pięćdziesiąt lat wstecz. Za pomocą nielegalnego zaklęcia, które jest prawie niemożliwe do rzucenia. Och na Merlina, na Merlina, na Merlina...

Oczy dyrektora wylądowały na najbliższej osobie po prawej.

– Może pan będzie pierwszy, panie Malfoy? – zasugerował poważnie.

Draco mrugnął, nerwowo odrzucił falę platynowych włosów z oczu.

– Dobrze – prawą ręką wsunął różdżkę głęboko do kieszeni i wyprostował się stanowczo. – Więc miejmy to już z głowy. – Hermiona zobaczyła stanowczy wyraz twarzy, ale w jego głosie słyszała coś innego, ponieważ widziała jak uparcie zacisnął zęby i przygotował się na wszystko, co miało nadejść.

Draco Malfoy był zdeterminowany.

– Powodzenia – mruknęła do niego Hermiona, przechodząc do środka Pokoju Życzeń. To niezwykłe pomieszczenie było obecnie pozbawione wszelkich mebli ze względu na skutki zaklęcia, które mieli rzucić. Jego ściany i posadzka składały się z dość dużych kamieni, niezwykle przypominających Hermionie coś w rodzaju więziennej celi. Uczucie paniki podejrzanie podobne do klaustrofobii działało jej na nerwy, wyparła je ze swojego umysłu zamiast tego szybko wyciągnęła rękę, by złapać dłoń blondyna, ściskając ją lekko. zanim znalazł się poza jej zasięgiem.

– Nie potrzebuję szczęścia, wiesz? Urodziłem się z nim – poinformował ją z zadowoleniem. Przewróciła oczami, gdy rzucił jej swój firmowy uśmieszek i mrugnął, świetnie pokonując strach. – Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie, Granger.

– Tak, przypuszczam, że nie będziesz w stanie pozbyć się mnie także w tamtym świecie – powiedziała beztrosko Hermiona z uśmiechem, kładąc rękę na biodrze. Żartobliwy uśmieszek zniknął z jej twarzy kiedy Dumbledore odwrócił się do niego, unosząc lekko koniec swej różdżki, która zdawała się wisieć w powietrzu, podczas gdy lekko spoczywała w dłoni czarodzieja. Hermionie serce podskoczyło go gardła i usiłowała je przełknąć. Nadszedł czas.

Jednakże Dumbledore nie był jeszcze gotowy. Na to by go odesłać. Hermiona widziała udrękę rozlewającą się po jego twarzy i było oczywiste, że zrobienie tego go zabije... Dosłownie.

– Nie zapomnijcie, że w tamtych latach nauczałem Transmutacji. Klasa Transmutacji – powtórzył, jakby dotarł do sedna sprawy. – Musicie dotrzeć do klasy Transmutacji, zanim ktokolwiek was zobaczy.

– Panie Dyrektorze, przerobiliśmy ludzi, miejsca i rzeczy z Hogwartu lat czterdziestych co najmniej ze trzydzieści razy, odkąd pięć dni temu dowiedzieliśmy się o tym cholernym planie – wycedził Draco, bębniąc niecierpliwie palcami o bok swojej szaty. – Nauczyliśmy się o nim tak wiele, że to niemal obrzydliwe. Proszę się nie martwić.

– Tak, wiemy o nich więcej niż oni sami – dodał Ron. Ginny prychnęła i potrząsnęła z dezaprobatą głową, a on wyzywająco skrzyżował ręce. – Naprawdę! – zaprotestował

– Niech pan już zaczyna, dyrektorze – Harry po cichu doradził swojemu dawnemu mentorowi, stojąc tuż obok Ginny przy najdalszej ścianie, jego dłonie były ściśle splecione z jej. Razem z Hermioną, Lavender i Ronem znajdowali się tak daleko od Draco i Dumbledore'a jak to tylko było możliwe.

Przez krótką chwilę Hermiona chciała, żeby ktoś stał u jej boku tak jak Harry i Ginny, był dla niej opoką, tak jak oni dla siebie i trzymał jej dłoń w ten sposób, ale szybko potrząsnęła głową. Przypadkowe rzeczy przychodzą jej na myśl w jednym z najważniejszych momentów ich życia!

W międzyczasie Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, zrezygnowanym oddechem starego, pokonanego mężczyzny. Nawet jego szpiczasta jasnoniebieska tiara czarodzieja opadła nieco z żalu, ale skierował swoje oczy na Draco, a słowa, które wypowiedział były nieoczekiwanie pozbawione uczuć i profesjonalne.

– Bardzo dobrze. Panie Malfoy, czy jest pan gotowy na wszystkie skutki, jakie może spowodować zaklęcie?

Żołądek Hermiony znowu się skurczył i zastanowiła się, co takiego musiała zjeść na śniadanie, by można było coś takiego robić. Troska Dumbledore'a wzruszająca wzruszyła ją, ale nie musiał zadawać tego pytania z „Jesteś gotowy na to by zginąć?" wiszącym w powietrzu!

Słowa dyrektora najwyraźniej nie uspokoiły Draco w najmniejszym stopniu.

– Doceniam pańską troskę, ale nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu na roztrząsanie tego – mruknął brzmiąc podirytowanie. – Niech pan to po prostu zrobi, dobrze?

Jego słowa zdawały się wystarczać na to by, że tak powiem, popchnąć Dumbledore'a do ostatecznej decyzji. Jego ręka wyprostowała się i uniósł różdżkę. Hermiona zadrżała, gdy silny podmuch wiatru przeleciał przez pokój, rozwiewając grzywę jej długich ciemnobrązowych loków dookoła twarzy. Pośpiesznie odgarnęła pukle z oczu, oczarowana tym, że Albus Dumbledore przygotowywał się do wykorzystania swojej słynnej magii, jego początkowo miękki głos szybko zyskiwał na sile i mocy, a jego twarz niemal przekształciła się w blask jaki wywoływało niezwykle trudne zaklęcie.

– _Impartus Infinitivum!_

Rozdzierający uszy krzyk wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, a ognista kula energii, przypominająca miniaturowy wybuch nuklearny, wyłoniła się z różdżki Dumbledore'a, lecąc w kierunku szczerze zdziwionego Draco. W mgnieniu oka spowiły go olśniewające iskry, otaczając niczym złote i srebrne diamenty. W ciągu uderzenia serca magia... i Draco zapadli się w pojedynczą, nikłą, błyszczącą plamkę i zniknęli.

Cisza, która nastąpiła po odejściu Draco była niemal równie ogłuszająca co eksplozja zaklęcia. Hermiona ostrożnie opuściła ręce, które wcześniej osłaniały jej oczy przed obecnie już niknącym oślepiającym światłem. Nagle poczuła się słabo i zdała sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas wstrzymywała oddech. Odruchowo z trudem nabrała powietrza, a jej stłumiony oddech przeszedł przez usta z cichym świstem.

Lavender tymczasem wskazała drżącym palcem na pusty fragment posadzki, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Draco, wyrażając myśl, która jak Hermiona była pewna, im wszystkim przychodziła do głowy:

– Cholera jasna! – udało jej się wykrztusić. – Nie ma mowy, żebyś zrobił mi... coś podobnego! Nie! – tupnęła nogą. – Nie chcę tego robić!

– W takim razie mogę rzucić na panią zaklęcie tam gdzie pani stoi – powiedział z rezygnacją Dumbledore, wymawiając dwa tak teraz przerażające słowa zaklęcia podróży w czasie, zanim Lavender była nawet w stanie się przed nim uchylić. Hermiona instynktownie po raz kolejny zasłoniła sobie oczy, wydając z siebie stłumiony okrzyk, gdy potężny podmuch rzucił nią o ścianę.

Lavender wykrztusiła krótki pisk zaskoczenia zanim zniknęła w promiennym błysku światła, a Dumbledore ze znużeniem wycelował różdżkę w Rona.

– Następny.

– Tak, podejrzewam, że Lav zamordowała by mnie gdybym zostawił ją sam na sam Malfoyem – Ron mruknął do siebie i do każdego kto był w pobliżu. Z ciężkim westchnieniem podszedł do przodu i szeroko rozłożył ramiona, jakby był ofiarą Dumbledore'a. – Ee... niech pan zaczyna – zażartował słabo.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok dowcipnego podejścia Rona, ale jej uśmiech szybko zbladł, gdy rudzielec zniknął z trzaskiem. Poczuła mdłości, kiedy Harry i Ginny popadli w zapomnienie w ten sam zastraszający sposób. Oczywiście Dumbledore musiał ją zostawić na koniec. Było tak wiele sposobów na to, by zaklęcie mogło pójść źle. Mogłaby skończyć z powrotem w epoce kamienia, z Harrym w czasach pierwszej wojny światowej i Ronem przyjaźniącym się z Godrykiem Gryffindorem...

Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie był do tej pory na tyle głupi by użyć tego zaklęcia...

– Panno Granger?

Gdzieś tam jakiś głos wypowiedział jej nazwisko, ale Hermiona ledwo to zauważyła. Jeśli Albus Dumbledore nie byłby człowiekiem, z którego końca różdżki rzucono Impartus Infinitivum, z całą pewnością nie miałaby nic wspólnego z tym pokręconym planem. Cofać się w czasie o pół wieku tylko po to, by zabić kogoś kto prawdopodobnie jest równie inteligentny, jeśli nie inteligentniejszy od niej? Czy już kompletnie oszalała?

– Panno Granger?

Hermiona zamrugała szybko i powróciła do rzeczywistości, by zobaczyć Dumbledore'a stojącego przed nią. Starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo jest przerażona, zebrała w sobie całą swoją odwagę i przeszła do miejsca na środku obecnie osmolonego Pokoju Wspólnego.

– Sądzę, że nie ma już odwrotu. Zgadza się, wuju Albusie?

Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały w tamtej chwili tym samym starym, znajomym błyskiem. Nie wiedziała jak to robił, ale jakoś te figlarne niebieskie oczy zawsze przypominały Hermionie, że równowaga wciąż istnieje w tym świecie. Równowaga. Że cokolwiek się stanie, oprócz Zła jakie kiedykolwiek istniało... zawsze istnieć będzie też Dobro.

– Czy mogę przekazać pani pożegnalne przesłanie, panno Granger? – zapytał.

 _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię. Oddychać. Oddychać. Oddychać. Wypuścić powietrze. Plan. Czy ja kiedykolwiek miałam jakiś plan? Czy mamy przybyć i tak po prostu natychmiast wykończyć siedemnastoletniego Voldemorta? Co to za niedorzeczny pomysł. Co ja wyprawiam?_

 _Może potrzebuje trochę często banalnej mądrości Dumbledore'a._

– Przepraszam panie dyrektorze, proszę kontynuować – powiedziała, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech. – _Może to powstrzyma mnie przed ucieczką na wystarczająco długo by można mnie było wysłać pięćdziesiąt lat w przeszłość._

Dumbledore bez wysiłku wyczarował krzesło i powoli opadł na nie jak wiekowy człowiek… poza tym, że Albus Dumbledore nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się jak bardzo stary człowiek. Skutkami kilkukrotnego rzucenia tak wyczerpującego magicznie zaklęcia wyraźnie odbiły się na wiekowym, przypominającym dziadka mężczyźnie.

– Panno Granger... a właściwie powinienem powiedzieć, panno Nefertari Dumbledore – zaczął z niezwykle elokwentnym głosem. – Mam wrażenie, że powinna pani o tym wiedzieć. Przez kilka ostatnich dni przekazałem pani więcej informacji o młodym Lordzie Voldemorcie niż reszcie.

Acha! W końcu uparty uśmiech zdołał się przedrzeć przez jej niecałkowite opanowanie.

– Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego wszyscy tak wcześnie skończyli czytać! – krzyknęła, wygładzając swoje rozkloszowane szaty z lat czterdziestych i ostrożnie opadając na posadzkę. Oparła swój podbródek na dłoniach, łokcie na kolanach i spojrzała na dyrektora z zainteresowaniem. – I czy mogę zapytać dlaczego byłam jedyną osobą, którą pan w to wtajemniczył?

Dyrektor przyglądał jej się uważnie.

– Ufam pani umysłowi, panno Nefertari – zaczął ostrożnie, rozmyślając nad swymi słowami. – Ale przede wszystkim ufam pani sercu. Lord Voldemort pośrednio lub bezpośrednio wniósł wiele cierpienia w życie każdego z was... w twoje i Harry'ego w szczególności. Widziała pani zniszczenie, jakie spowodował, ludzi, których zamordował, istnienia które do tej pory pochłonął i wciąż rujnuje... Widziała pani wszystkie rzeczy jakie zrobił człowiek, którym Tom Riddle postanowił się stać. Przeczytała pani pełną biografię na temat pierwszych siedemnastu lat Toma Riddle'a, jaką mogłem dla pani przygotować. Być może wyciągnęła już pani pewne wnioski oparte na niezbitych, solidnych faktach.

Głos Dumbledore'a nagle zadrżał i stwardniał, jak to zwykle miało miejsce, gdy miał zamiar dać komuś coś do zrozumienia.

– Ale powinna pani wiedzieć, panno Nefertari, że w żadnym momencie swojego życia przed i podczas uczęszczania do Hogwartu żaden inny chłopiec nie miał równie nieszczęśliwego dzieciństwa – omiótł swym intensywnym wzrokiem Hermionę. – Nikt nie rodzi się zły, Hermiono. To życie uczyniło go takim.

Jego słowa pobieżnie przeleciały przez uszy Hermiony, ale nie była pewna co dokładnie miał na myśli. Czy powiedział, że Lord Voldemort nie jest zły? Wątpiła w to. A poza tym dlaczego miałby ją tym niepokoić?

W każdym razie miała więcej pilnych spraw, na których musiała się skupić. Pomniejszony zaklęciem bagaż w prawej kieszeni szafy zaczął wbijać się jej boleśnie w nogę i zastanowiła się odrobiną rozpaczy czy jej przyjaciele już się zmęczyli czekaniem na nią w Pokoju Życzeń pięćdziesiąt lat temu i czy wyszli bez niej.

Pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

Nagle wpadł jej do głowy zupełnie przypadkowy i raczej genialny pomysł, albo przynajmniej tak myślała.

– Dyrektorze – zaczęła podekscytowana, – jeśli Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny i Lavender teoretycznie rzecz biorąc znaleźli się w przyszłości pięćdziesiąt lat temu, to czy wszystko w obecnie nie toczy się inaczej? Czy Voldemort i wszystkie mroczne siły nie zostały wymazane? Zmienione w pył?

Dumbledore wskazał głową w kierunku małego narożnego okna.

– Nic nie wygląda inaczej, mam rację panno Nefertari?

Hermiona wyprostowała się szybko i podniosła delikatnie podbródek, by wyjrzeć przez szybę... i serce w niej zamarło, a jej język drażnił wnętrze ust niczym papier ścierny. Złowieszczo czarne i nienaturalnie zielone chmury burzowe, które mogły powstać tylko w wyniku intensywnej, potężnej magicznej bitwy, wciąż tworzyły się w oddali.

– Chce pan powiedzieć... – jej głos zamarł i posłała zdziwione spojrzenie starszemu mężczyźnie. – Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że to nie poskutkowało? – Słodki Merlinie. Całe to szaleństwo, gruntowne przygotowywania i nic?

To wszystko.

Nadzieja umarła.

– Być może – powiedział grobowym głosem. Uśmiechnął się ze znużeniem i powoli wstał.

Hermiona chciała krzyknąć „Co jest z tobą nie tak?". Idąc za jego przykładem, z trudem podniosła się z posadzki i wyczyściła swoje ciemne szaty. _Być może jestem teraz trochę spięta, ale czy nie powinnam się teraz skupić na tym jaka jestem? Och, to naprawdę zła sytuacja, zła, zła, zła, zła..._

– Być może wszystko stracone – kontynuował z namysłem. Powoli spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na jej drobną postać i cofnął się do tyłu, unosząc lekko różdżkę, przygotowując się do rzucenia ostatniego zaklęcia podróży w czasie. – Albo... to właśnie pani potrzebują, panno Nefertari.

Hermiona poczuła jak krew mrozi jej się w żyłach na wszystkie skojarzenia, które przynosiło ze sobą to stwierdzenie. Z ust wyrwał się jej krótki, oschły śmiech.

– Po prostu cudownie, panie dyrektorze, że nie wywiera pan na mnie żadnej presji – skomentowała cynicznie, a głos jej zadrżał wbrew woli. Tak, och tak, bez cienia wątpliwości poczuła teraz poranne śniadanie podchodzące jej do gardła. Francuskie tosty i banany, tak właśnie było. A odrobina syropu klonowego wystarczała by nadać mu lekko słodkawego smaku...

 _WEŹ SIĘ W GARŚĆ HERMIONO!_

Nagle przyszło jej do głowy, jak przerażające może być patrzenie na różdżkę Albusa Dumbledore'a skierowaną bezpośrednio w niego.. Albo w nią. Wzrok Dumbledore'a był niezwykle poważny, a jego różdżka znajdowała się w pełni gotowości. – Nie mam , co zaplanowałaś, Hermiono...

 _To jest nas dwoje._

– ... ani też nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Ale... Pamiętaj o tym, Hermiono, pamiętaj bez względu na to, co bierzesz pod uwagę: Czasami najtrudniejsze bitwy nie wygrywa się walcząc.

Inteligentne oczy Hermiony zwęziły się w zamyśleniu, ale zanim nawet zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym co chciał jej przez to powiedzieć, oślepił ją olśniewający błysk białego światła, który opadł dookoła niej, jej stopy oderwały się od podłoża i świat jaki znała, ustąpił miejsca kompletnej i absolutnej ciemności.


	6. Czy kiedykolwiek narodziłeś się na nowo?

**VI. Martwi i pogrzebani**

Piątek, 29 września 1944

13:11

Pokój Życzeń nie uległ zmianie. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem tego, że nie był już osmolony.

Hermionie kręciło się w głowie i czuła się trochę tak, jakby Hogwart Express uderzył ją w tył głowy. Po swojej lewej stronie usłyszała bardzo nietypowy jęk Draco i poprzez kilka gwiazd i czarnych kropek przesłaniających jej wzrok, zobaczyła jak siedzi skołowany.

– Eeee... czy am uało?

– Uch... iech spawdzę – wybełkotał Harry, jakby właśnie został oszołomiony. Zataczając się, podniósł się niepewnie na nogi, z okularami zwisającymi mu krzywo z nosa i idąc niebezpiecznie chwiejnym krokiem, przemieścił się do drzwi. Otworzył je, niemal przewracając się do tyłu i wystawił głowę na korytarz. – Umm... ugh...

– Ach – jęknęła w przygnębieniu rozciągnięta na posadzce Ginny. Niezwykle ostrożnie odwróciła się na brzuch. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, zakryła głowę rękoma. jakby ta prosta czynność spowodowała rozdzierający ból. – Ach!

Podobna do nirwany ulga, jaką odczuła Hermiona, po tym jak załamała się w maleńką plamkę, przeniosła się w czasie i w zasadzie przeżyła to, została szybko zastąpiona silnym lękiem, że zaklęcie podróży w czasie zmniejszyło mózgi jej przyjaciół do rozmiaru fasolki. Musiała się dowiedzieć.

– Harry, po angielsku, proszę... – zdołała wydusić z siebie, krzywiąc się gdy ostrożnie usiadła. – Nie do końca opanowałam język jaskiniowców.

Spodziewała się, że Harry warknie w jej kierunku. Zamiast tego rzucił jej miażdżące spojrzenie i poprawił sobie na nosie okulary, a jego zmierzwione włosy były znacznie bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle. Tak bardzo odstawały mu od głowy we wszystkich kierunkach, że mógł uchodzić za kogoś, w kogo niedawno uderzył piorun. Wydawało się, że jest gotowy na to, by odpowiedzieć jakąś zjadliwą repliką, kiedy Ron wypuścił odrażająco głośne parsknięcie, szybko przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej i ponownie opadł na posadzkę z jękiem.

Cała ta sytuacja niespodziewanie sprawiła, że Hermiona była znacznie bardziej rozbawiona niż naprawdę być powinna. Ginny z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy uniosła głowę znad ramion na wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć swojego brata uderzającego o podłoże, wydawała się myśleć to samo i parsknęła. Tylko tego było Hermionie trzeba. Odbiło jej, a Lavender i Ginny szybko poszły w jej ślady.

– Och... Słodki Merlinie! – sapnęła Hermiona pomiędzy kolejnymi atakami śmiechu i jednoczesnymi ukłuciami bólu. – Widzę, że nie będziemy mieli problemu... z pozytywnym oślepieniem ich naszym... naszym dowcipem i urokiem!

Na twarzy Rona pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek. Uniósł do góry palec, dając im znak by na to poczekali, a Hermiona zbyt późno zdała sobie sprawę z tego co jej najwyraźniej szalony najlepszy przyjaciel ma zamiar zrobić...

– Kryć się! – zawył Harry, wypadając na korytarz na piątym piętrze, gdy Ron otworzył usta i wydał z siebie najbardziej odrażający dźwięk, jaki Hermiona kiedykolwiek słyszała, trwał około dobrych dwudziestu sekund, a był zbliżony do mieszaniny odgłosów wydawanych przez potworną żabę ryczącą i megafon. Wydała z siebie zduszony pisk i wskoczyła na kolana najbliższej osobie: Draco; Ginny ponownie zasłoniła sobie głowę dłońmi, a Lavender zakryła uszy, krzyknęła:

– Och!

Ekstremalny stres tego poranka musiał być zbyt wielki dla Hermiony, by nie przyjrzała się mu z przymrużeniem oka, ponieważ jako pierwsza zaczęła chichotać maniakalnie, kryjąc twarz w wyszczerzonym ramieniu Draco. Jej śmiech tylko się wzmocnił, gdy Harry powoli z powrotem wczołgał się do Pokoju Życzeń, rechocząc do siebie i ogólnie traktując ten incydent z większym komizmem niż nań zasługiwał.

W tej chwili Lavender była w rozsypce, łzy spływały jej po twarzy gdy opadła na Rona, klepiąc jego ramię z z dezaprobatą i chichotem.

– Fuuuj, Ron!

I wtedy, niemal jak uderzenie w twarz, Hermiona poczuła, że wciąż ściska w dłoni cienką kopertę, którą dał jej Dumbledore, jak gdyby płonęła... z powrotem wciąga ją w poważną rzeczywistość tego co musieli zrobić.

– Ludzie... haha, my... przestań, Harry!... Powinniśmy wziąć się w garść!

– W czym mogę... pomóc waszej szóstce?

Zaskoczona nieznajomym głosem, który wydawał się pojawić znikąd, Hermiona zeskoczyła z kolan Draco i wylądowała ciężko na posadzce.

– Ciii! – syknęła na przyjaciół, dźgając Lavender łokciem. Podniosła się z wdziękiem na nogi w próbie zachowania każdej okazji na zrobienie dobrego pierwszego wrażenia, wygładziła swoje szaty, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu za ramiona by się uspokoić i po raz pierwszy spojrzała na człowieka w drzwiach.

Gwałtownie otworzyła szeroko oczy i niemal potknęła się do tyłu w szoku. Jaka jest szansa na coś takiego?

– O mój Boże, on jest rudy! – zachichotała Lavender w chwili, gdy zobaczyła wysokiego mężczyznę.

Zarówno Ron jak i Ginny spojrzeli na zupełnie rozbawioną dziewczynę.

– Co w tym złego? – zapytali jednocześnie brat i siostra.

– Ludzie! – syknęła Hermiona jak wściekła matka gęś. Oto jedna z najważniejszych, jeśli nie najważniejsza prezentacja w ich misji... a oni wciąż zachowują się niedojrzale. Odwróciła się i wpatrzyła się surowo w psotną blondynkę i rudowłose rodzeństwo. – Ciii!

Kiedy Lavender zachichotała i schyliła głowę za Rona, Hermiona potrząsnęła swoją własną głową i odwróciła się niby spojrzeć na zdeprymowaną, tym niemniej zupełnie zmieszaną młodszą wersję Albusa Dumbledore'a.

– Tak, zdecydowanie tak – powiedziała w odpowiedzi na jego początkowe pytanie. Rozważała wypowiedzenie uspokajającego „Przybywamy w pokoju", ale zamiast tego postanowiła wręczyć mu wielką kopertę.

Dumbledore zerknął na elegancki charakter pisma przeznaczający paczkę dla niego i uniósł brwi. Najwyraźniej musiał rozpoznać własne pismo, pomyślała Hermiona, wskazując skinieniem głowy na kopertę.

– Zdecydowanie sugeruję, żeby pan to przeczytał, proszę pana. Teraz.

Oczy Dumbledore'a, obecnie błyszczące i pozbawione ciężaru walki podczas dwóch wojen, przyjrzały się uważnie Hermionie zanim wymamrotał zaklęcie. Z czubka różdżki wyłoniło się małe ostrze i przesunął nim po krawędzi koperty. Wyciągnąwszy jej zawartość, szybko przejrzał pierwszy kawałek pergaminu.

Hermiona cofnęła się do tyłu i stanęła obok Harry'ego. Otoczył ją pocieszającym ramieniem, rozmasowując dłonią jej kark.

– Mmm – westchnęła z zadowoleniem, zamknęła oczy i zrelaksowała się pod jego dotykiem, pławiąc się w ciszy obecnie wypełniającej Pokój. Ginny, Draco, Lavender i Ron również stanęli na równych nogach i zainteresowali się tym nowym – starym – Dumbledore'em. Miał masę rudych włosów i taką samą absurdalnie długą brodę, wciąż na nosie znajdowały się okulary w kształcie półksiężyców i nadal górował nad nimi wszystkimi, może za wyjątkiem Rona...

Ale otaczająca go aura wydawała się o wiele młodsza. Prawie niewinna. Hermiona nie mogła pojąć, jak jedna osoba może wyglądać tak niepokojąco podobnie i tak wyjątkowo odmiennie w tym samym czasie.

Dumbledore w końcu skończył czytać list i ostrożnie złożył go w mały, idealny geometrycznie kwadrat. Z osłupiałym spojrzeniem sześciu zaciekawionych par oczu obserwujących każdy jego ruch, mężczyzna trzymając przed sobą notkę, mruknął:

– _Incendio_ – i sprawił, że jedyny niezbity dowód na ich historię... podejrzewała Hermiona... stanął w płomieniach.

 _I to by było na tyle_ , pomyślała Hermiona, obserwując płomienie tańczące jej przed oczami. Krawędzie listu szybko spłonęły i zwinęły się, aż pergamin zmienił się w popiół opadający na podłogę i rozpraszający się jak pył. Więc, już po wszystkim. Hermiona Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley i Draco Malfoy stali się i pozostaną na zawsze martwi i pochowani. W tamtej chwili, Hermione Dumbledore Nefertari, Harry Evans, Ron West, Ginny West i Draco du Lac narodzili się na ich miejsce.

Dumbledore dumał w ciszy, tak jakby zbierał myśli. Po chwili podniósł drugą, cięższą kopertę i odczytał adres.

– Nie zadam żadnemu z was pytań, ani nie chcę byście ujawnili mi cokolwiek z waszej przeszłych... albo przyszłych, powinienem rzec... żyć – powiedział. – Ani nikomu innemu, jeśli o to chodzi. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli nikt się o tym nie dowie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, że przynajmniej pierwsza faza planu – bez względu na to jaki to był plan – została zrealizowana.

– Właściwie to też nam pan powiedział przed naszym odejściem.

Dumbledore wydawał się zaskoczony, ale powoli odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią, moja... droga bratanico Hermiono, jak mniemam?

– Oczywiście – Hermiona odpowiedziała z tak uroczym uśmiechem jaki mogła mu ofiarować. Wiadomość Dumbledore'a dla samego siebie naprawdę musiała wiele wytłumaczyć i musiała uznać jego zarówno przeszłą jak i przyszłą wersję za będącą niezwykle elastyczną i akceptującą. Jej uśmiech stał się nieco niegrzeczny. – Tak dobrze jest cię znowu zobaczyć, wuju Alu! Minęło zbyt dużo czasu!

Draco parsknął, ale zręcznie zamienił to w kaszel. Hermiona posłała mu skrycie mrożące spojrzenie, ale Dumbledore zdecydowanie się uśmiechał.

– Dobrze, więc, Hermiono, proponuję, żebyśmy od razu poszli się spotkać z dyrektorem Dippetem w sprawie przeniesienia mojej ulubionej bratanicy i pięciu jej najbliższych przyjaciół z najbardziej prestiżowej magicznej szkoły na świecie...


	7. Czy kiedykolwiek stworzyłeś plan?

**VII.** **Chodzić jak Egipcjanka**

Poniedziałek 29 września 1944

17:44

– Wspominałem już, że nie lubię Dippeta? – spytał Harry niecałe trzy godziny później, spokojnie odpoczywając na ławce przy stole Gryffindoru w całkowicie opustoszałej Wielkiej Sali. Przy czterech masywnych, długich stołach ustawiono już wszystkie ławki, przygotowane dla uczniów, którzy mieli przybyć Hogwart Expressem później tego samego wieczora.

– Trochę ciszej, a Dumbledore... to znaczy współczesny Dumbledore... wspominał, że dyrektor jest kimś w rodzaju łasicy – zastanowiła się cicho Ginny, leżąc nieco dalej na tej samej ławce co Harry.

– Był niezdecydowany. Nie był w stanie podjąć decyzji tak długo, by wykonać swoją pracę – powiedział Ron, wyciągając się na ławce Krukonów. Podłożył sobie ręce pod głowę, wpatrując się w schodzące coraz niżej, zachodzące słońce oraz purpurowe i różowe chmury na sklepieniu. – Uważam, że facet musi obstawać przy swoim, a on nie jest byle kim, tylko _tym_ facetem.

– _Świetne spostrzeżenie_ , Ron – Hermiona odwróciła głowę na prawo i przewróciła oczami do Ginny, ze swojej ławki po przeciwnej stronie stołu Gryffindoru. Kędzierzawy brązowy czubek jej głowy dotykał właśnie jedwabiście blond włosów Draco, który naśladował jej pozycję po drugiej stronie ławki. Uniosła dłoń w górę i koniuszkiem palca lekko odrysowała w powietrzu zarys czerwono-pomarańczowej chmury obok znikającego słońca.

– Wiesz, Hermiono – powiedziała nagle Lavender, siadając i wpatrując się z namysłem w półleżącą brunetkę. – Jeśli masz zamiar chodzić jak Egipcjanka, mówić jak Egipcjanka... wymyśliłam kilka sposobów na to, byś wyglądała nieco bardziej egipsko.

 _Och słodki Merlinie. Tylko nie to._

– Tak, racja – wykrzyknął Ron, przewracając się na bok i zerkając nad Harrym, ale pod stołem, aby dobrze się przyjrzeć Hermionie. – Nie wiem... twoje oczy mają w pewnym sensie niezwykły migdałowaty kształt, wydaje mi się, że to chyba dobrze... Może mogłabyś, bo ja wiem, podkreślić je tym czymś do oczu czego używasz, lub coś w tym stylu? Kiedy pojechaliśmy do Egiptu obejrzeliśmy kilka mumii, a ich oczy były właśnie takie...

– Mając na uwadze fakt, że jestem martwa od jakichś sześciu tysięcy lat, Ron, dzięki, ale nie – przerwała Hermiona z uporem, przesuwając palcem na inną chmurę.

– Ej, Hermiono, przynajmniej powinnaś być opalona. Wszyscy prawdziwi Egipcjanie są opaleni – Lavender westchnęła niechętnie i z urazą. – To wszystko, obiecuję. Znam świetne zaklęcie opalające. I może odrobinę przyciemnię ci włosy... – Krytycznie przyjrzała się ciału Hermiony. – Wiesz, to chyba wystarczy, by załatwić sprawę... – zamyśliła się.

Hermiona powtórzyła głębokie westchnienie Lavender, tym razem z trudem. Choć nie chciała tego przyznać, dziewczyna miała rację: musieli być zarówno werbalnie jak i wizualnie przekonujący.

– W porządku, Lav, pozwolę ci się opalić zanim dotrze tu Hogwart Express, dobrze? Ale omówmy teraz plan działania, wszyscy. Nasze historie muszą być spójne i musimy się trzymać założonego planu. Musimy być nieugięci, jeśli kiedykolwiek zdołamy ciągnąć to dalej.

– Nie umiemy mówić po egipsku – zauważył natychmiast Harry.

– Nie, z tym nie będzie chyba problemu – powiedziała, potrząsając głową i marszcząc czoło, gdy przyglądała się sufitowi. – Szczerze wątpię, by jakikolwiek uczeń czy nauczyciel znał egipski, albo, jeśli by tak było, to nie na tyle by przejrzeć nasz blef. Goblidegucki powinien być wystarczająco skuteczny jeśli miałoby to być problemem.

Lavender roześmiała się, a Ron podniósł swoją rękę na ochotnika ze swojego miejsca na ławce.

– W porządku, , że naszym planem jest podążanie za młodym Sama-Wiesz-Kim do czasu aż będziemy z nim sam na sam, a wtedy wyślemy tego drania z powrotem do poprzedniego milenium, tam gdzie jest jego miejsce – zakończył ciężkim, lodowatym głosem, a cała wściekłość dwuletniej wojny i Merlin wie jak długiego strachu wyraziła się w jego ostatnich słowach.

Automatycznie Hermiona poczuła czystą nienawiść jaką żywiła do tego złego człowieka... nie do tego potwora, rosnącą tak jak w jej własnym czasie... _Nie, Hermiono, wyluzuj_ , powiedział beztrosko cichy głos w głębi jej umysłu, gdy Ginny mruknęła gorzko:

– Sprawimy, że zapłaci za wszystko, zanim się zorientuje co go trafiło.

 _Bądź głosem rozsądku w morzu emocji... Uspokój się... Uspokój..._

W cudowny sposób Hermiona poczuła jak wypuszcza z siebie powietrze i bierze kilka uspokajających wdechów, by oczyścić umysł. Może właśnie dlatego Lavender była taką fanatyczką jogi.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale nie mam ochoty gnić w Azkabanie ponieważ podeszliśmy i zabiliśmy siedemnastolatka bez wyraźnego motywu – nie zgodziła się, potrząsając głową. – Myślę, że najlepszym co możemy zrobić jest dokładna ocena sytuacji przez kilka dni, tygodni, ile będzie trzeba, zanim zdecydujemy się na konkretne plany destrukcji.

– Ona ma rację, West – Draco przekręcił się na brzuch, porzucając brytyjski akcent i przybierając południowoamerykański sposób mówienia. – Widzisz, musimy podejść do tego naprawdę podstępnie. To nie jest jakiś idiota, z którym mamy tu do czynienia, to prawdopodobnie jeden z najmądrzejszych sukinsynów jakich kiedykolwiek widział Hogwart. Musimy się dowiedzieć w co on pogrywa i dobrze to rozegrać.

Hermiona odchyliła głowę do tyłu, unosząc brwi na Draco.

– Bardzo... dosadnie powiedziane, fretko. Zgadzam się z nim – mówiła głośniej, zagłuszając nieuchronną ripostę Draco. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś grał kogoś kim nie jesteś, kim nie jesteśmy, dla uzyskania informacji, jeśli wiecie o czym mówię?

– Wiem, o co ci chodzi – powiedziała powoli Lavender. – Utkniemy tu na zawsze, a udawanie kogoś innego przez tak długi czas byłoby naprawdę męczące.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

– Przedstawiłaś to wszystko w korzystnym świetle, Lav – stwierdziła, gdy skończyła śledzić chmurę numer osiem i opuściła palec z powrotem na kolana.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała radośnie Lavender, wstając z ławki Puchonów i przyjmując pozycję drzewa.

– Chodzi o to, że chcemy się zbliżyć się, mówiąc w przenośni, do Voldemorta na tyle, ile się da – powiedziała Hermiona, próbując przejrzeć każdy kawałek informacji, jaki miała o Czarnym Panie. – Z tego co przekazał nam współczesny Dumbledore, Voldemort był naprawdę powściągliwy w szkole. Miał kilku znajomych, których nie można nazwać przyjaciółmi... prędzej podejrzewam, że partnerów w zbrodni... Najwyraźniej mógłby mieć dziewczynę, gdyby tego chciał, ale Dumbledore powiedział, że dziwnie ignorował każdą, która pojawiała się na jego drodze bez względu na to jak bardzo mogła się nim zainteresować...

– Co się zmieni – stwierdził z przekonaniem Draco, a Hermiona stłumiła odruch wymiotny. – Serio, Hermi... Nefertari, przejrzałaś tegoroczną księgę pamiątkową? Kontrola wyrywkowa męskich okazów jest mało atrakcyjna, zwłaszcza jeśli Czarny Pan był na szczycie listy lisicy* – uśmiechnął się. – Może będę musiał pomóc w złagodzeniu ciężaru tego okropnego _brzemienia_...

– Wiecie, dziewczyny też nie są zbyt seksowne – zamyślił się Harry.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego, zaszokowana słowami, które właśnie wyszły z jego ust. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, żeby Harry Potter powiedział coś tak powierzchownego.

– Harry! – sapnęła.

Ginny jęknęła, rzucając Hermionie znajome spojrzenie, które ta doskonale zrozumiała: Mężczyźni. Bez wahania Ginny sięgnęła nad głową i lekko uderzyła nogę Harry'ego.

– Lepiej się tego trzymaj – mruknęła.

– Tak, ale czy widziałeś tą Ślizgonkę? – spytał Draco, kilkakrotnie strzelając palcami w krótkim odstępie czasu. – Hmm, jak ona miała na imię... Była niezła.

– Ach! _Ta_!– Harry pstryknął porozumiewawczo palcami i wskazał na Draco pod stołem. – Naprawdę była!

Wydając z siebie ryk, Ginny uniosła różdżkę nad głową i powiedziała nonszalancko:

– _Expelliarmus_ – natychmiast niebieski strumień światła wystrzelił z różdżki Ginny w Harry'ego, który gwałtownie zleciał z ławki, uderzając w stół Krukonów i rozsyłając naczynia we wszystkie strony.

– Auuu... _Gin_!

Odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu, jej miękkie kasztanowe włosy spływały w kierunku posadzki, tak jak ona, jego dziewczyna zaszczebiotała nieczule.

– Au, czy to bolało? Przykro mi! – odwróciła głowę i wróciła do wpatrywania się niewinnie w sufit. – Tak w ogóle, świetna forma.

Słaniając się, Harry się wstał, podnosząc swoje okulary z posadzki i z powrotem potknął się o ławkę Gryfonów.

– Tak, mój tyłek też jest w świe...

– _Och_! – Lavender niezgrabnie wypadła z pozycji drzewa i z głośnym PAC! uderzyła obiema rękami o stół Gryfonów. – Przeszkodziłeś mi w koncentracji!

– Wiesz, jesteś równie zabawna jak cała ta sytuacja, Hogwart Express przyjedzie dokładnie za... – Hermiona spojrzała na duży zegar w północno-zachodniej części Wielkiej Sali – ... godzinę i cztery minuty. Co w zasadzie oznacza, że...

– Pracujcie bez wytchnienia, ludzie!– warknął Draco w piskliwej imitacji, poderwał głowę, do góry nogami, nad Hermioną, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały przebiegle w dziwaczny sposób niczym u Dumbledore'a. Pod wpływem natchnienia, Hermiona wyciągnęła obie ręce i chwyciła go za szyję. – Puść! – sapnął zaskoczony.

– _Jasna cholera_ – burknęła Lavender. Ostatecznie zrezygnowała ze swojej pozycji Drzewa i wzdychając usiadła przy stole Puchonów, by zobaczyć jak Hermiona dusi blondwłosego Ślizgona. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, w końcu to zrobi! Dalej, Hermiono! Dalej! Dalej! Dalej!

– Aaa... _Nefertari_... uść me...

– Hej, Miono, kiedy już skończysz zabijać Mal... cóż, du Laca, chciałbym ci zadać pytanie.

– _Arrrr_! – z jękiem Draco zsunął się z ławki i wypadł z uścisku Hermiony. Wylądował bezceremonialnie na podłodze, po czym spojrzał na Rona poprzez różne szczeliny w stole Gryffindoru. – Niezły z ciebie przyjaciel, West. Twoja była Prefekt Naczelna chciała mnie zamordować, a ty chciałbyś jej zadać pytanie?

– Tak... to wielka szkoda, kumplu, wielka szkoda... Dobrze, Miono mówiłaś wcześniej coś o tym, że Sama-Wie... Voldemort ignorował wszystkie kobiety, które stanęły mu na drodze – Ron kontynuował w niezwykle sprawny sposób, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że Draco otarł się o śmierć. Ginny spojrzała na Draco i zaczęła się śmiać.

– Co w związku z tym, Ron? – zapytała Hermiona, napinając się nieco, gdy zastanawiała się co to za nieprzemyślana uwaga, która przyszła Ronowi teraz do głowy.

– A co... Co jeśli on jest, no wiesz... – głos Rona stał się niewyraźny z zażenowania, ale po spojrzeniu Hermiony mówiącym „Nie wiem o co ci chodzi", poruszył nerwowo rękami, jakby mógł wyrazić nimi swoje myśli. – Co jeśli nie do końca, ee... kroczy prostą i wąską drogą**?

Nawet Lavender przerwała swój niekończący się śmiech i cisza w Wielkiej Sali nagle stała się tak gęsta, że Hermiona była w stanie usłyszeć niskie tykanie odległego, ale ogromnego zegara. W końcu Draco uniósł ręce ze swojego miejsca na podłodze.

– Jeśli on podąża inną drogą, nie zamierzam być tym, który go poderwie! Nigdy w życiu!

Lavender znów zachichotała, a ciało Hermiony ponownie odprężyło się na ławce.

– No cóż, ee... podzieliłeś się z nami ciekawym spostrzeżeniem, Ron, ale wydaje mi się, że Dumbledore tak naprawdę chciał nam przekazać, że Voldemort może nie żywić żadnych bliższych uczuć, więc będzie niezmiernie trudno do niego dotrzeć lub stawić mu czoło, w zależności jak na to spojrzeć.

– A co ty proponujesz, nieustraszona liderko? – zapytał Harry, wciąż próbując wygodnie się ułożyć na ławce Gryffindoru po szalonym locie á là Ginny.

Hermiona przerwała.

– Chcę powiedzieć, że nie zrobimy niczego, żeby go dopaść – zaczęła dramatycznie, obracając różdżkę w palcach jednej ręki, a kosmyk włosów w drugiej. – Sprawimy, że sam zechce przyjść do nas.

Harry dał sobie spokój z wygodą i usiadł, strzykając szyją, zanim przeniósł przeszywająco zielone spojrzenie na Hermionę.

– Wciągnęłaś mnie, Miono. Nie przestawaj.

– W porządku, pomyślmy. Jakie rzeczy sprawiają, że ludzie są interesujący? – Hermiona trzymała ręce nad głową, nadal leżąc i strzelając z palców. – Oto kilka z nich. Numer jeden: Popularność. Numer dwa: Tajemniczość. Numer trzy: Posiadanie czegoś albo bycie kimś czego ludzie nie mogą mieć albo o czym nie wiedzą. I tu zaczyna się wasza rola. Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś zapyta was, skąd nas przeniesiono lub dlaczego, chcę aby każdy z was wykonał cudowną robotę z bzdur. Właśnie z tego powodu poprosiłam Dippeta aby nie ogłaszał dzisiejszej nocy skąd przybyliśmy... chociaż oczywiście nie powiedziałam mu tego – dodała z namysłem. – Rzuciłam to z wiatrem. Niech się _zastanawiają_.

– Dobry Merlinie, nieźle pomyślane, Hermi! – wykrzyknęła Lavender, a Hermiona niemal usłyszała jak wymyśliła fałszywą bajeczkę gdy powiedziała. – Więc możemy powiedzieć dosłownie wszystko?

– Och, tak – szelmowski uśmieszek pojawił się, coś niezwykłego, na normalnie szczerej twarzy Hermiony. – Chcę, żebyście dobrze opowiedzieli te historie, o ile tylko nie wspomnicie o idei podróży w czasie. Nie chcę takiej ewentualności; jest zbyt bliska prawdzie. Ale sprawcie by krążyły plotki. Nasza tajemnica tylko zwiększy naszą popularność, co mi przypominało... Będziemy musieli się przygotować na duże prawdopodobieństwo na to, że możemy zostać przydzieleni do różnych domów.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że do tego dojdzie? – zapytała Ginny. Usiadła i osłoniła oczy przed promieniami zachodzącego słońca by móc spojrzeć na Hermionę z powątpiewaniem. – Ostatnim razem wszyscy trafiliśmy do jednego domu... Za wyjątkiem jego – wskazała palcem ponad swoim ramieniem w kierunku Draco.

Hermiona porozumiewawczo pogroziła palcem rudowłosej przyjaciółce.

– Tak, ale tylko dlatego, że wszyscy chcieliśmy trafić do Gryffindoru... albo gdzie indziej. Ginny, Ron, wiecie, że prawdziwym powodem jest to, że Gryffindor był waszą jedyną opcją, ponieważ chodziła doń cała wasza rodzina. A jedyną przyczyną tego, że ty Harry nie byłeś w Slytherinie jest to, że poprosiłeś Tiarę Przydziału o to by cię tam nie posyłała.

– Chwila, chwila... _Co_? – przerwał jej Draco, nadstawiając uszu na ich rozmowę.

– Zgadza się, du Lac – Harry uśmiechnął się pogardliwie do oszołomionego blondyna. – Wasz współmieszkaniec Złoty Chłopiec był kiedyś głównym kandydatem do Domu Węża.

– Dobry Merlinie, do czego zmierza ten świat? – wymamrotał Draco potrząsając głową.

Hermiona spojrzała wprost na Harrego, do góry nogami, kiedy omawiała kolejną część planu.

– Tym razem, chcę by Tiara Przydziału umieściła cię tam, gdzie skieruje cię wiatr. Tak, nawet w Slytherinie, jeśli tego zechce – dodała widząc zaskoczony, niemal obrzydzony wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. – Wszyscy wiemy, że rozdzielenie może nam tylko pomóc w zebraniu większej ilości informacji. Czy to jasne?

– Jak kryształ – zażartował Ron.

Harry skinął głową.

– Tak będzie dobrze, Miono. Mamy szansę, czuję to. Ale... – dodał, a jego głos zawisł ostrzegawczo w powietrzu – nie możemy zapomnieć z kim mamy do czynienia.

– Och, nie zapomnimy – mruknęła pod nosem Ginny, bez wątpienia przypominając sobie swoje przerażające spotkanie z Lordem Voldemortem na pierwszym roku.

Hermiona położyła swoją różdżkę na stole i podniosła się, napotykając oczy każdego ze swoich przyjaciół.

– Cokolwiek zrobicie, nie pozwólcie mu się złapać na kłamstwie – ostrzegła, potrząsając srogo głową. – Jest mądry; będzie wiedział. Kiedy już zobaczymy jak się tu mają sprawy, wymyślimy porządny plan ataku, ale absolutnie nie możemy sprawić, żeby zaczął coś podejrzewać. To będzie musiało pójść tak powolnie i ostrożnie jak to tylko konieczne, aby mogło zadziałać.

– A jeśli powolne podejście nie zadziała do końca roku, po prostu go załatwimy i zamieszkamy w świecie mugoli – przerwał jej Ron z niezwykłą szczerością w głosie. – Więc spróbuj się nie martwić o te cholerne bzdury; zawsze będzie szybsza droga wyjścia. Mamy tę przewagę. Prawda, Miono?

Z jakiegoś powodu żołądek Hermiony zawiązał się w supeł i ogarnął ją niełatwy spokój. Tak, mieli plan. Tak, według wszelkich praw prawdopodobne zabójstwo Lorda Voldemorta byłoby bardziej niż usprawiedliwione. Ale miała poczucie, poczucie winy... Gdyby go zabili, zostaliby sprowadzeni do poziomu jego mroku.

– Tak – mruknęła, a jej oczy znowu skierowały się ku zegarowi. 18:10. Zostało jeszcze pięćdziesiąt minut. – Racja.

Jej myśli zostały zakłócone przez odgłos otwierających się drzwi, odbijający się echem od ścian Wielkiej Sali.

– Wuj Al na siódmej – wymamrotał Draco.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się srogo i zerknęła w stronę wejścia dla nauczycieli po drugiej stronie Sali, przez które wszedł Dumbledore, patrząc jak sunie — nie, bardziej jak płynie — do wnętrza Sali. Przyjrzał się zgranej paczce rozłożonej na szerokość stołów trzech domów i, nieoczekiwanie, napotkał jej spojrzenie.

– Panno Nefertari, dyrektor Dippet chciałby zamienić z panią słówko..

Hermiona wzięła jeden głęboki oddech, spokojne pozbawione trosk, wojen życie, które przenikało się w jej istocie mieszając się z ekscytującym oczekiwaniem i więcej niż odrobiną strachu, przed tym co miało nadejść. Uśmiechnęła się do Draco i niezwykle miękkim głosem, którego była pewna, że Dumbledore nie usłyszy, mruknęła:

– Cóż, du Lac, niech rozpoczną się igrzyska..

* * *

* _Vixen_ oznacza zarówno samicę lisa jak i złośliwą kobietę o ostrym temperamencie

**Aluzja do homoseksualizmu


	8. Czy kiedykolwiek zostałeś Prefektem?

**VIII. Przeszła i przyszła Prefekt Naczelna**

Poniedziałek 29 września 1944

18:45

Po dobrej pół godzinie wypytywania o swoje wcześniejsze doświadczenia edukacyjne przez Armando Dippeta, Hermiona nie mogła nie przywołać początkowych słów Harry'ego po spotkaniu grupy podróżników w czasie z człowiekiem, o którym mowa (– Wspominałem już, że nie lubię Dippeta?).

Korpulentny i nieco pulchny Dippet siedział na krześle dyrektora w atmosferze bezstronnej apatii, w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a, który ku jej zaskoczeniu, mówił piskliwym głosem, przypominającym Hermionie odgłos syreny alarmowej. A ten cholerny zegar dziadka wciąż tu był.

 _TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK_

Gdy Hermiona miała już wydać z siebie krzyk czystej irytacji, Dippet wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu z tej samej koperty, którą przyszły Dumbledore wysłał w przeszłość. Obecny – dawny... dyrektor ze znawstwem wygładził go na biurku, dokładnie analizując elegancko napisane wykresy, liczby i listy.

Wydawał się przechodzić mentalną debatę w swoim umyśle. Hermiona mogła wywnioskować ze sposobu w jaki jego oczy przesuwały się pomiędzy dokumentem, który właśnie wyciągnął, a innym arkuszem pergaminu, że je porównuje, zastanawia się nad nimi.

Nie będąc zbyt oczywistą, skupiła swoje jasnobrązowe oczy na leżącym poniżej piśmie i przechyliła lekko głowę na prawo, a jej ciemnoczekoladowe loki po raz kolejny zasłoniły lewe oko. Niespodziewanie zalała ją oszałamiająca fala déjà vu, chwilowo na nowo popychając ją ku pierwszemu spotkaniu z Dumbledore'm w jej noc ukończenia szkoły.

Spotkaniu, od którego wszystko się zaczęło.

Brunetka niezauważalnie potrząsnęła głową, chcąc odgonić myśli. _Dalej, Hermiono, wróć do istoty sprawy_! pomyślała zachęcająco. Mrugając przymknęła swoje oczy i na nowo skupiła się na pergaminie leżącym na biurku.

I zamrugała zaszokowana.

 _Co na miłość Merlina..._

Niemal natychmiast Hermiona rozpoznała charakter pisma. Nie wyszło ono spod ręki Dumbledore'a; Dippet mógłby je z łatwością rozpoznać. Nie, to niedające się pomylić z niczym, pełne wdzięku zawijasy profesor McGonagall wypełniały dokumenty. Były one ozdobione wyszukanymi insygniami Akademii Słońca.

– Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem pani i pozostałej piątce przeniesionych – zaczął Dippet, a jego głos był nieco roztargniony ponieważ nadal co jakiś czas przeglądał pergaminy – hierarchia uczniowska w Hogwarcie obejmuje dwóch prefektów z każdego roku po czwartym, oraz na jej szczycie prefekta naczelnego i prefekt naczelną. Owe tytuły mogą otrzymać tylko uczniowie siódmego roku mający najwyższe oceny. Nasz Prefekt Naczelny w tym roku był najbardziej oczywistym wyborem jaki podjęliśmy od kilku dobrych lat. Wspaniały chłopak – zmarszczył brwi i lekko potrząsnął głową. – Był naszym jedynym wyborem, naprawdę...

 _Cóż, jak miło z pańskiej strony. Rzeczywiście podnosi pan samoocenę chłopców._

– Jednakże nasza początkowo wybrana Prefekt Naczelna odmówiła przyjęcia swojej pozycji, kiedy została o niej powiadomiona podczas lata. Jej rodzina kilka lat temu przeniosła się do Francji i sądzę, że miała zamiar przenieść się do Beauxbatons na swój ostatni rok. Moim następnym wyborem była Ślizgonka, Miranda Wilkes – wyjaśnił Dippet. Wydawał się wahać z rozmysłem i Hermiona nachyliła się ku niemu by być pewna, że usłyszy puentę, ponieważ była pewna, że do niej zmierza, choć nie do końca była w stanie zobaczyć co jest tak pełnego napięcia w rozmowie...

– Tak było dopóki nie przyjrzałem się pani... nadzwyczaj wyjątkowym osiągnięciom.

Bystry umysł Hermiony nie przeoczył niebywałego zaproszenia w jego niejasnych słowach. _O mój Boże! Czy on mnie prosi o... Prosi mnie! O mój Boże!_

Na zewnątrz w najmniejszym stopniu nie wyrażała niczego od chwili gdy usiadła, górna część ciała wciąż wisiała połowicznie nad biurkiem, jej podbródek opierał się o zaciśniętą dłoń, a jej zainteresowane oczy nie schodziły z wyczekującej twarzy Dipetta. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, teatralnie zatrzymując się nad propozycją.

– Cóż, to raczej spore zobowiązanie...

Wewnętrznie miała ochotę wybuchnąć z podekscytowania. Szanse na to by zostać Prefekt Naczelną... dwa lata z rzędu... Kto mógł powtórzyć jedyną w życiu okazję na to by zostać Prefekt Naczelną?

 _Dumbledore, jesteś bogiem.._

– Ale przyjmę je – dokończyła zdecydowanie, próbując ukryć podejrzanie podobny do Draco uśmieszek, który niebezpiecznie groził rozerwaniem jej twarzy.

 _Och, igrzyska zdecydowanie się rozpoczęły_.

19:18

– Harriman, Alice?

– RAVENCLAW!

Fale rozproszonych braw.

– Jules, Godfrey?

– _Godfrey_? – ryknął zachwycony Ron ze słabo oświetlonej wnęki przy stole Prefektów w Wielkiej Sali. Niecierpliwie wznosił się nad cienką drewnianą płytą oddzielającą Hermionę, Harry'ego, Ginny, Draco, Lavender i jego samego od całej populacji Hogwartu, zaglądając przez lukę w drzwiach. – Mógłbym umrzeć z umartwienia zanim przeszedłbym do porządku nad tym okropnym imieniem... Lav, co ty robisz?

– _Pracuję_ – odparła Lavender z rozdrażnieniem. Właśnie wymawiała podejrzanie brzmiące zaklęcie mające przyciemnić włosy Hermiony. Teraz krytycznie przyjrzała się nowej Prefekt Naczelnej zanim wymierzyła swoją różdżką wprost w twarz Hermiony i wymamrotała. – _Cabria solus_ – Mimowolnie skomląc, czując mdłości Hermiona obserwowała jak góra jej pierwotnie kremowych dłoni widzialnie pociemniała o kilka odcieni i mogła jedynie założyć, że reszta jej ciała poszła w ich ślady.

Ron zachichotał ponownie, gdy Tiara Przydziału wydała z siebie grzmiący ryk "HUFFLEPUFF!" wyraźnie docierający nawet do bocznej komnaty.

– Ooo, i on także jest w Hufflepuffie, biedny chłopak...

Lavender cofnęła się do tyłu, zaciskając przez sobą dłonie, gdy z powagą studiowała swoje dzieło. Z drugiej strony Hermiona czekała z niepokojem wstrzymując oddech. _Słodki Merlinie, co ja sobie myślałam, pozwalając Lavender na użycie magii na mnie?_ Jej umysł krzyczał w absolutnym przerażeniu, czekając, aż Harry albo Ron albo Ginny albo Draco przyjrzą się jej i uciekną w odwrotnym kierunku.

Jej przyjaciółka jednak ostatecznie uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą i radośnie skinęła głową, a gesty, których Hermiona nie do końca się spodziewała dodawały otuchy.

– W porządku, Hermi, jesteś gotowa! – oznajmiła, klaszcząc w dłonie, wyglądając na bardziej niż zadowoloną z siebie.

Gdy tylko słowa opuściły usta Lavender, Draco celnie uchwycił spojrzenie obecnie opalonej brunetki, teatralnie rozszerzył oczy i zakrył sobie twarz dłonią. Używając drugiej, wyciągnął rękę i złapał Harry'ego za ramię, odciągając ciemnowłosego chłopaka od Ginny i przyciągając go do siebie.

– Evans, uratuj mnie przed tym czymś! – jęknął.

Hermiona posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

– Och, dlaczego nie pójdziesz ukryć się w kącie, _fretko_ – warknęła ospale, gwałtownie podnosząc z ramienia ciemnoczekoladowy kosmyk i przytrzymując go przed twarzą, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

– Hermiono, zignoruj tego dupka. Wyglądasz naprawdę przyjemnie – powiedziała szczerze Ginny, podchodząc do Harry'ego i osobiście oglądając Hermionę. – Mówię poważnie, naprawdę. Zdecydowanie mogłabyś uchodzić za Egipcjankę i wyglądasz pięknie – upierała się serdecznie, kiedy Hermiona puściła lok z powrotem na ramię i spojrzała na nią z powątpiewającym wyrazem twarzy.

– Gin ma rację, Miono – powiedział Harry z krytycznym skinieniem głowy. – Wyglądasz wspaniale. Nie, żeby wcześniej tak nie było, ale... Prawdopodobnie wystarczająco dobrze, by wpaść w oko nawet Voldemortowi, gdyby miał serce – zażartował sardonicznie. Strząsnął ramię z objęć Draco i spojrzał na niego surowo. – Du Lac, powiedz Hermionie, że wygląda naprawdę ładnie.

Powoli Draco spuścił dłoń z twarzy i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

– Wyglądasz... lepiej – zgodził się niechętnie.

– Jasna cholera, widzę młodą McGonagall! – syknął nagle Ron zarówno zaniepokojonym jak i radośnie brzmiącym głosem. Wskoczył z powrotem do komnaty i pomachał do nich przez na wpół otwarte drzwi. – No już, ludzie... Chodźcie to zobaczyć!

Rzuciwszy ostatnie upominające spojrzenie w kierunku Draco, Hermiona podeszła z ciekawością do drzwi, zajęła miejsce tuż obok wysokiego rudzielca i zerknęła przez wąską szczelinę pomiędzy krawędzią drzwi a ścianą. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyła było światło, mnóstwo światła, a następnie wielkie czarne kleksy masy uczniów w szkolnych szatach. Niemal równie szybko poczuła dręczący, wywołujący cieknięcie śliny zapach uczty powitalnej unoszący się w powietrzu i jej brzuch głośno zakołatał na kuszącą myśl o obiedzie na skutek zrozumiałego braku drugiego śniadania.

Gdy jej oczy się dostosowały, mogła indywidualnie rozpoznać konkretnych uczniów. Jej wzrok zlustrował stół Gryffindoru, szybko lądując na smukłej, noszącej kucyk brunetce, która wyglądała na uczennicę czwartego lub piątego roku. Twarz dziewczyny była uderzająco podobna do tej, którą znała jako McGonagall, poza tym, że ta McGonagall, w której końskim ogonie tkwiło gęsie pióro, a jej włosy mocno utrzymywały przybór do pisania, szeptała coś do ucha dziewczyny obok niej i uśmiechała się.

 _Niesamowite!_

Mimo to widząc znajomą twarz, nawet znacznie młodszą, złagodniało nieco przerażające napięcie, które zaczęło się budować wewnątrz Hermiony. Jednakże dłoń, którą delikatnie odrzuciła kaskadę okiełznanych pukli do tyłu spowodowała, że przerwała analizę przyszłej Głowy swojego Domu. Wsunęła nos z powrotem do ciemnej komnaty, obejrzała się przez ramię i napotkała ogorzałą ale przyjazną twarz Harry'ego.

– Powinienem bawić się w szpiegowanie Lorda Voldemorta? – zapytał sucho, opierając swoją głowę tuż obok jej tak, aby razem mogli zajrzeć przez szczelinę. To była kolejna rzecz jaką Hermiona kochała w Ginny. Ginny była jedyną dziewczyną jaką Harry kiedykolwiek miał, która rozumiała miłość pomiędzy nim a Hermioną, nie dającą się złamać i potężną, a mimo tego czysto platoniczną. Zawsze taka była i zawsze będzie. Przeszli razem przez zbyt wiele aby mogła być czymkolwiek więcej.

Jego ciepły oddech delikatnie opadł na jej szyję i na moment zamknęła oczy, czując pocieszające uczucie. Otwierając je ponownie, przez chwilę patrzyła jak jego szmaragdowe oczy uważnie obserwują pomieszczenie zanim odpowiedziała ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem i pokonanym machnięciem rękami.

– Czemu nie?

Skupiając z powrotem swoją uwagę na Wielkiej Sali, Hermiona natychmiast spostrzegła stół Slytherinu. Jej oczy przebiegały po nim w systematycznym ruchu, gdy szukała żywej wersji zdjęcia z kroniki szkolnej, z którym tak się zapoznała podczas poprzedniego tygodnia...

– Miono – powiedział nagle Harry niskim głosem. – Chcę, żebyś mnie posłuchała. Będziesz tą, która stanie się mu najbardziej bliska, prawdopodobnie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny – westchnął i z roztargnieniem przeczesał włosy. – Merlinie, nie podoba mi się to, Miono. To znaczy, że byłoby inaczej gdyby chodziło o to, że zostaniesz z którymś z nas, ale masz zamiar dzielić cały pokój wspólny _tylko z nim_. Zdajesz sobie sprawę co on może ci zrobić?

Do umysłu Hermiony wdarła się odrobina paniki, ale szybko odepchnęła ją najlepiej jak potrafiła. Nie chodziło o to, że nie myślała o żadnej z tych rzeczy... och, nie, zdecydowanie przyszły jej na myśl, ale ze sposobu w jaki to widziała w tym momencie nie mieli lepszych możliwości. Nie, zrobiła by to tak jak miało to miejsce w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym i po prostu będzie musiała sobie poradzić z konsekwencjami.

Porzuciwszy swoje poszukiwania Lorda Voldermorta, całkowicie zwróciła się do Harry'ego. Sięgnąwszy z przyjemnością oparła dłoń na jego policzku, a jej oczy błyszczały ciepło.

– Harry, Harry, Harry – wyszeptała w cichym droczeniu się. – Nie martw się o mnie; jestem dużą dziewczynką! – Gdy magnetyczne przyciąganie ich przyjaźni zbliżyło ich do siebie, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do wysokiego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. – Dam sobie z tym radę. Ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. _Poradzę sobie z tym_ – powtórzyła zawziętym szeptem z rozdartym wyrazem na jego twarzy.

Harry uśmiechnął się bez entuzjazmu, ale westchnął, a długie kępki czarnych włosów opadły mu na zaniepokojoną twarz i wystawały mu z głowy w przypadkowych miejscach.

– Wiem, że dasz sobie radę niemal ze wszystkim, wiem, że jesteś w stanie – mruknął, żeby inni nie mogli usłyszeć. – Ale ja też znam Voldemorta, a ty nigdy nie stanęłaś z nim twarzą w twarz... kiedy jesteś tylko ty i tylko on i nic innego poza waszymi różdżkami..

Jego oczy pociemniały za okularami. Hermiona nie wątpiła, że przypomina sobie swoje liczne spotkania z Czarnym Panem, więcej niż jakikolwiek człowiek był w stanie stawić czoła za swojego życia, ale w końcu pochylił głowę ku drobnej brunetce, zdecydowanie skupiając się na jej twarzy.

– Miono, musisz to usłyszeć i lepiej będzie jeśli usłyszysz ode mnie niż w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – mruknął. – Voldemort jest niebezpieczny, manipulacyjny; jest wszystkim obok czego nie chcesz być w pobliżu i nie obchodzi mnie jak bardzo współczujący Dumbledore omówił jego wczesne lata, dobrowolnie zabił już dwoje ludzi... A wiesz, że się martwię – dodał lżejszym tonem, gdy usłyszał ostry głos Dippeta sięgający nawet do mrocznych szczelin w wilgotnych ścianach małej komnaty ich szóstki.

– I przechodzimy do naszych przeniesionych uczniów siódmego roku!

– Tak, Harry, martwisz się – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.– Ale... doceniam to. Zawsze miło jest wiedzieć, że ktoś się o to troszczy – Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, ale jej opanowanie załamało się gdy przenikliwy głos świeżo wprowadzonego profesora McDewitta warknął:

– Dumbledore, Hermiona Nefertari?

– Tak, Miono – kibicowała jej Ginny, gdy Harry cmoknął Hermionę lekko w czubek głowy i odwrócił ją w stronę półotwartych drzwi.

– To ty – powiedział z zachęcającym popchnięciem.

– Powodzenia, Nefertari – wymamrotał Draco, posyłając Hermionie mrugnięcie i uśmiech zanim zdążyła wyjść do większego pomieszczenia. Jego typowa nadmierna pewność siebie, zwłaszcza po jego uroczym komentarzu na temat jej wyglądu, wystarczyły by Hermiona zaczęła się śpieszyć z konkurencyjną repliką.

– _Powodzenie_? – powtórzyła Hermiona, odrzucając swoje błyszczące loki za ramiona i prostując plecy. Uśmiechnęła się do Draco drażniąco, przybliżając się o krok do Wielkiej Sali. – Nie potrzebuję powodzenia, fretko, pamiętasz? – Cofnęła się przesadnie, zalotnie mrugając do uśmiechającego się blondyna i szepcząc konspiratorsko. – Urodziłam się z nim.

Usta Draco otworzyły się na nietypową dla Hermiony uszczypliwość.

– Hej!

A Hermiona kroczyła już w kierunku Tiary Przydziału – wciąż pradawnej, wystrzępionej i umieszczonej na stołku przed Wielką Salą – wśród przyciszonych szeptów plotkujących uczniów po wyjściu z komnaty i zirytowanego męskiego głosu dochodzącego skądś spoza Wielkiej Sali.

– _Hej_! Ukradła mój tekst!


	9. Czy kiedykolwiek spotkałeśCzarnego Pana?

_Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział i razem z betą bierzemy miesięczny urlop dla odpoczynku, sesji, ponownego zebrania sil i powrotu z kolejnymi rozdziałami:)_

 _Chcemy by to co wam dajemy było jak najlepszej jakości dlatego przerwy są konieczne._

 _Poniższy rozdział zawiera spory cliffhanger, więc komentarze są jak najbardziej wskazane:D_

 _PS. Nienawidzę długości nazw rozdziałów na fanfiction_

* * *

 **IX. Pan Nie-Bawię-Się-W-Formalności**

Poniedziałek, 29 września 1944

21:02

Hermiona przybyła do pokoju wspólnego Prefektów Naczelnych przed Voldemortem.

Dippet powiedział jej, że hasło jak na ironię brzmi „ _Czas_ ". Kiedy Hermiona natknęła się na zwyczajowe wejście do dormitoriów Prefekta i Prefekt Naczelnej, musiała stoczyć trzy pojedynki zanim sir Cadogan ostatecznie ustąpił i wpuścił ją do środka. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym roku dostała odpychającego rycerza jako strażnika dziury za portretem, zamiast przyjemnego obrazu „Dziesięciu skaczących lordów", który ona i Draco mieli rok wcześniej, Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że jej szczęście mogło się skończyć.

Jednak zostawiła go sobie wystarczająco dużo na cokolwiek więcej, co mogłoby pójść źle tamtej nocy.

Westchnęła i poszła po drewnianej podłodze, automatycznie kierując się w stronę ulubionej skórzanej sofy, ukrytej przed trzaskającym kominkiem. Masując skronie, zanurzyła się w miękkim, chłodnym materiale, a jej umysł wciąż wirował przez szalone wydarzenia tego dnia: od zapadnięcia się w plamkę i przelecenie pięćdziesiąt lat w przeszłość do ponownego przyjęcia tytułu Prefekt Naczelnej Hogwartu, do zobaczenia pleców ale niczego więcej, poza ciemną głową najbardziej przerażającego Czarnego Pana dwudziestego wieku przy stole Slytherinu podczas Uczty Powitalnej.

Nieoczekiwany chłód przebiegł jej po kręgosłupie i Hermiona zmusiła się do przyjrzenia się różnicy pomiędzy dormitorium Prefektów Naczelnych jakie zapamiętała i temu obecnemu.

Szczerze mówiąc uświadomiła sobie, że niewiele się zmieniło, gdy jej oczy prześlizgnęły po sporym, często używanym kominku, czteroosobowym zestawie wypoczynkowym (tapczan, przestronny fotel, podnóżek i trzyosobowa sofa na której leżała), mały, przeźroczysty stolik do kawy za sofą, a między tapczanem i fotelem stał mały, kwadratowy stół do pracy w odległym kącie pokoju i wreszcie to samo wysokie okno wychodzące na zachód, z surową ciemnością na zewnątrz kontrastującą ostro z przyćmionym światłem pochodzącym z trzeszczącego ognia.

Uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, spojrzała w dół i zauważyła jasny ale obcy błękitny i brązowy połyskujący szal leżący na oparciu obok niej. Kolory były tak niezwykle odmienne od czerwieni i złota, do których się przyzwyczaiła tak jakby były jej drugą skórą, ale mimo to...

Hermiona wiedziała, że Ravenclaw idealnie pasowałby do intelektualnej strony jej osobowości i sądząc po okrzykach jakie powitały ją po podejściu do stołu, wydawało się, że równie dobrze będzie jej się układało z Krukonami.

Ku niczyjemu zaskoczeniu Draco został z powrotem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Harry również dołączył do Draco w Domu Węży, czego Hermiona niemal zupełnie się spodziewała, a Ginny...

Cóż, przydzielenie Ginny było trochę szokujące, ale teraz gdy Hermiona zastanawiała się nad cechami swojej przyjaciółki, mogła zrozumieć sposób myślenia Tiary Przydziału. Ginny miała istotną zdolność obmyślania żartów z najlepszymi z nich, mogła być sprytna, przebiegła i sarkastyczna gdyby chciała taka być i widziała jej udział w ciemnych czasach...

Po tym jak Ginny została przydzielona do Slytherinu, Lavender później twierdziła, że musiała oszołomić Rona, by powstrzymać go od wrzeszczenia jak szaleniec oraz wskoczenia do Wielkiej Sali i ręcznego rozerwania Tiary Przydziału na strzępy. Sam Ron został ochoczo umieszczony w Gryffindorze, a Lavender z radością przeskoczyła do stołu Hufflepuffu w chwili, gdy ogłoszono jej przydział. Po tym jak porywczy rudzielec zaakceptował to, że jego siostra i najlepszy przyjaciel są teraz w domu, którego najbardziej się brzydził... a przynajmniej próbował... wydawał się być całkiem zadowolony z tej sytuacji.

Co pozostawiło Hermionę z niczym innym do przemyślenia poza jej własnym planem na resztę roku szkolnego – planem, który wymagał nagłej korekty po tym jak została wyznaczona na Prefekt Naczelną z Lordem Voldemortem jako Prefektem.

Tak jak to widziała, miała teraz dwie możliwości. Będzie musiała wybrać jedną z nich w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut, do tego czasu Voldemort zdąży już pokazać pierwszemu rocznikowi Ślizgonów drogę do ich lochów. Kiedy przyszły Czarny Pan przejdzie przez dziurę w portrecie, Hermiona z łatwością powinna działać tak jak postanowiła, bez trudu dała by Voldemortowi wszystko na co zasługiwał...

Albo powinna być najmilszą osobą na świecie, nawet jeśli sama myśl o tym powodowała u niej mdłości.

Z namysłem Hermiona obróciła lok nieznanych ciemnych włosów wokół palca, wpatrując się z roztargnieniem w roztańczone, trzeszczące pomarańczowe i białe płomienie.

Tak, to jak minie cały ten rok prawdopodobnie sprowadzi się do jej działań tej nocy. Pierwsze wrażenie było wszystkim; sporo o tym wiedziała. Jeśli zdecyduje się rozpocząć wojnę z Voldemortem od pierwszego dnia, wówczas Ron w Gryffindorze, Lavender w Hufflepuffie, Draco, Ginny i Harry w Slytherine oraz wszyscy inni, którzy mogą stanąć po ich stronie, chętnie pójdą za jej przykładem. I po tym wszystkim co zło znane jako Voldemort zrobiło światu, Hermiona mogła uczciwie powiedzieć, że myśli iż zasługuje na wszystko co go spotka...

 _Ale wciąż tego nie zrobił_ , ten sam drobny głos jogicznej cnoty*, który uspokoił ją wcześniej w Wielkiej Sali, unosił się w jej głowie. _Wciąż jest młody. Wciąż nie do końca jest Lordem Voldemortem._

 _Otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic pod koniec swojego piątego roku, by obwieścić swoje racje światu!_ Druga, bardziej racjonalna (lub tak przynajmniej wydawało się Hermionie) część jej umysłu krzyczała. _Jeśli to go nie obciąża, to co? Zabił własnego ojca w wieku trzynastu lat! Urodził się, by zabijać!_

 **Nikt nie rodzi się zły, panno Nefertari.**

Dziwaczne słowa Dumbledore'a rozległy się nagle w jej głowie tak, jakby mężczyzna siedział tuż przed nią, jeszcze bardziej ją dezorientując. Hermiona zacisnęła oczy, kompletnie rozdarta tym co ma robić dalej. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w takiej sytuacji – spodziewała się długotrwałej mentalnej walki z niebezpiecznym człowiekiem w nieznajomym świecie. Tylko ona będzie dzielić pokój wspólny z przyszłym Czarnym Panem, na litość Merlina!

Nigdy wcześniej Hermiona nie czuła się tak absolutnie i całkowicie samotna.

Może, tylko może, jeśli skupi się wystarczająco mocno, będzie mogła usłyszeć Draco w skórzanym fotelu za jej plecami, mruczącego coś o Hagridzie i nowym szalonym magicznym stworzeniu, które pokazał, będzie w stanie poczuć mamiący zapach chleba z dyni, który Harry i Ron przeszmuglowali do pokoju wspólnego Prefektów Naczelnych na imprezę o północy, zdoła poczuć chłodne bąbelki piwa kremowego tańczące na jej języku i w gardle, gdy Lavender i Ginny będą plotkować w tle o ostatnich meczach quidditcha zakończonych niepowodzeniem...

 _SKRZYYYYYYP!_

Nagle miękki pisk i następnie skrobanie by otworzyć dziurę w portrecie wywołały w sercu Hermiony drżenie przerażenia. Po kilku sekundach zaalarmowały ją energiczne, zwinne kroki rozlegające się gdzieś z tyłu, że sam diabeł wszedł chłodno do pokoju wspólnego. O Boże. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, serce nieoczekiwanie zatrzęsło się tak mocno, że nieomal wyskoczyło jej z piersi. To koniec. Obecnie była jedyną osobą w pokoju z człowiekiem, który zabił jej rodziców, jej przyjaciół, tak wielu ludzi...

 _Przestań natychmiast, Hermiono Granger! Do niczego z nim nie dojdziesz jeśli nie popracujesz nad sobą w całkowitym przerażeniu!_

Przejście w portrecie zatrzasnęło się z powrotem – podejrzewała, że zamykając się za nim – i Hermiona bezlitośnie przypomniała sobie, że bez względu na to jak długo pokój wspólny zachowywał swój wygląd, nie był już dla niej bezpiecznym miejscem, które nazywała domem. Nie, to miejsce przepadło na wieki.

„Cholera" byłoby teraz prawdopodobnie najlepszym określeniem.

Hermiona pośpiesznie osunęła się na sofę i nie mogła nic na to poradzić, że słyszała słowa Harry'ego wypowiedziane przed przydzieleniem, które odtwarzały się w jej umyśle raz za razem jak starta płyta: Voldemort jest niebezpieczny, manipulacyjny; jest wszystkim obok czego nie chcesz być w pobliżu.

Osłonięta za sofą i wdzięczna za niepozorne położenie z dala od wejścia do pokoju wspólnego, ostrożnie wysunęła głowę ponad wysoki skórzany tył sofy, tak że widać było tylko kędzierzawy czubek jej głowy oraz ukazały się jej podejrzliwe, zwężone oczy. Ukradkiem i krytycznie jak tylko była w stanie, ostrożnie przyglądała się niedawno przybyłemu siedemnastoletniemu Lordowi Voldemortowi.

Od samego początku Hermiona zauważyła, że Voldemort był całkiem przystojny jak na swój wiek. Nie wiedziała dlaczego ten fakt ją zaskoczył, ponieważ widziała jego stare zdjęcia, ale nie uderzyło ją to tak jak teraz. Miał w sobie zimny wdzięk przejawiający się w każdym jego ruchu, który był jednocześnie zdecydowanie niebezpieczny i niezaprzeczalnie charyzmatyczny.

Westchnęła z niesmakiem. Przynajmniej patrzyła na to obiektywnie; musiała być szalona by uważać mordercę tysięcy ludzi za kogoś atrakcyjnego. Wszystko w jego wyglądzie wydawało się być starannie na miejscu, od jego gęstych, starannie uczesanych na prawą stronę ciemnych włosów aż po schludny krawat i wyprasowaną szatę. Nawet jego kroki były energiczne oraz celowe, i spokojnie przejrzał pokój wspólny bez spojrzenia w kierunku sofy Hermiony.

Żołądek podskoczył jej do gardła i złapała oddech, jej czoło zaczęło nieprzyjemnie się pocić. Naprawdę. Nie było odwrotu. Musiała się zdecydować i to natychmiast.

Przypominając sobie o oddychaniu, brunetka wciągnęła niewielki przynoszący ulgę wdech powietrza, zadowolona, że ta książka wciąż jeszcze była w jej sekcji biblioteki, przynajmniej na razie. Podążyła za jego inteligentnym, wnikliwym wzrokiem gdy szybko zlokalizował pokój Prefekta Naczelnego i prowadzące do niego schody. Wciąż nie zauważył Hermiony, ruszył w jej kierunku... całkowicie omijając jej sofę...

Nie, wybór należał teraz do niej; Jak chciała rozegrać tą grę; jak chciała przeżyć to przeszłe życie...

Umysł Hermiony ani nie zwolnił ani się nie oczyścił, ale tysiące myśli przemknęły przez niego niczym pędzące miotły, rozdzierając ją w zupełnie odmiennych kierunkach, wszystkie wyjąc niczym syreny, każda równie ważna.

Ciężki głos Ginny, pełen nienawiści, mamroczący mrocznie. _Sprawimy, że zapłaci za wszystko, zanim się zorientuje co go trafiło._

Pełna spokoju i złożonej mądrości atmosfera Dumbledore'a, spokojnie pouczająca. _Nikt nie rodzi się zły, panno Nefertari..._

I Hermiona dokonała swojego wyboru, tak głupiego i pochopnego jak to tylko było możliwe. Przełykając falę wątpliwości, poderwała się na nogi, zanim przestała podejmować decyzję.

– Hej! – zawołała za znikającym Czarnym Panem, starając się brzmieć przyjaźnie.

Z jedną nogą na pierwszym stopniu do dormitorium, Voldemort zatrzymał się i beznamiętnie odwrócił się w lewo, dopóki nie spojrzał na nią, jego kalkulujące szare oczy wpatrywały się w nią uważnie. Hermiona po raz kolejny zmusiła się do oddechu. Poczuła się jakby była pod mikroskopem, ale tylko cofnęła się, uniosła podbródek i napotkała jego spojrzenie.

 _Jest tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziesty czwarty, Hermiono. To zwykły nastolatek — w przeważającej części — i nie możesz traktować go jak wroga, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń dopóki nie da ci do tego powodu. A potem jak najbardziej możesz stać się jego współlokatorką z piekła rodem. Wszelkimi sposobami._

 _To twoja ostatnia szansa, Voldy..._

Jednak Hermiona musiała oddać Czarnemu Panu szacunek. Chociaż zaskoczenie na moment rozbłysło w jego oczach, kiedy za pierwszym razem się z nim przywitała, wydawało się, że to od niej będzie należał pierwszy krok niż pojawienie się znikąd — albo zza sofy.

Więc nie było łatwo wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Jeszcze się o tym przekona.

– Hej – powtórzyła Hermiona. Przesunęła się na przód sofy, nie przerywając spojrzenia i wyminęła stolik do kawy i sofę z pewnością siebie osoby, która zna pokój wspólny Prefektów Naczelnych jak własną kieszeń... zresztą znała.

– Musisz być Prefektem Naczelnym.

Twarz Voldemorta nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, gdy patrzył jak nadchodzi i zatrzymuje się kilka metrów od niego. Po sekundzie powrócił do równomiernego średniego-ale-niezbyt-głębokiego głosu z irlandzkim akcentem

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że tylko Prefekci Naczelni i profesorowie znają hasło do pokoju wspólnego, tak to wygląda, nieprawdaż?

 _Ooo, kwaśne poczucie humoru. Cynizm jest pierwszym objawem Ciemnej Strony, skarbie._

Hermiona cofnęła się i przyjrzała się jego dobrze ukształtowanej, zdecydowanie przystojnej, ale niemal zbyt chudej twarzy. Co dziwne było to takie samo blade oblicze z jakim Harry zawsze wracał do szkoły po spędzeniu całego, bolesnego lata z Dursleyami. Starała się przekonać czy jego komentarz miał być szyderczy czy to po prostu zwykły sposób mówienia Lorda Voldemorta, ale nie była w stanie uzyskać niczego z wyrazu jego twarzy... albo raczej jego braku.

– Mam na imię Hermiona – powiedziała wreszcie mając nadzieję, że gorzki smak w jej ustach nie pojawił się w jej głosie. Zmusiła swoją twarz do jak miała nadzieję przyjaznego uśmiechu. – Hermiona Nefertari – dodała kiedy od razu nie odpowiedział, decydując się na porzucenie nazwiska Dumbledore ze względu na prostotę.

– Wiem – odparł Voldemort leniwie, spokojnie przyglądając się jej z obojętnością, tak się przynajmniej wydawało. Jego głos był zaskakująco spokojny ale autorytatywny – taki, który zmuszał słuchających do pochylenia się, by nie uronić ani słowa. – Zostałaś przydzielona do Ravenclawu. Dippet i McDewitt wymienili twoje imię przy uczcie. Dwukrotnie. Za pierwszym razem przy Przydziale i za drugim ogłaszając twoją pozycję jako Prefekt Naczelnej.

 _Cóż, niewiele uchodzi twojej uwadze, prawda?_

Oczywiście, tak naprawdę nie spodziewała się, że będzie typem, który pozwoli na to by cokolwiek mu się wymknęło. Czekała na kolejną inteligentną ripostę Kapitana Oczywista Oczywistość, ale żadna nie nadeszła. _Cóż_ , pomyślała sardonicznie, _Dumbledore z pewnością nie przesadzał, kiedy mówił o całkowitej pustce życia i braku uczuć Voldemorta._

Walcząc z tym, by nie dopuścić do tego, aby uśmiech na jej twarzy nie przerodził się w pełne odrazy gniewne spojrzenie, Hermiona szybko podjęła kolejną próbę uprzejmości.

– W porządku, ponieważ jestem tu nowa, to jest ta część kiedy mówisz „Cześć nazywam się luka, jestem w luka. Miło cię poznać".

Voldemort bezwstydnie przez chwilę spoglądał na Hermionę, z jedną ręką włożoną od niechcenia do kieszeni, drugą nonszalancko bawiąc się różdżką. Oczekiwała zarówno z wyczekiwaniem i z niepokojem, a jego wzburzone spojrzenie trochę ją niepokoiło. Po chwili skrzyżowała przed sobą ramiona tylko po to by się poruszyć, zastanawiając się jak daleko się posunęła i do czego mogła go popchnąć.

Nagle wyciągną prawą rękę jakby chciał potrząsnąć jej własną. Niemal odskoczyła do tyłu z nieoczekiwalności tej sytuacji.

– Cześć nazywam się Tom Riddle, jestem w Slytherine, miło cię poznać – powiedział z lekką zmianą głosu, która mogła by zostać uznana za genialną gdyby nie miała do czynienia z Czarnym Panem.

 _Czekaj... Tom Riddle?_

Och, racja. Nie mogła zbytnio oczekiwać, że tak po prostu sobie chodzi i byle komu każe się nazywać Voldemortem.

– Przypuszczam, że mogłabym to zrobić bez bezpośredniego powtarzania moich słów – mruknęła Hermiona. – Ale jest mi miło, naprawdę – patrzyła ostrożnie na jego dłoń, niepewna czy powinna nią potrząsnąć, czy w ogóle tego chce, jeśli o to chodzi.

– Jedną rzecz musisz wiedzieć, Nefertari – kontynuował zaraz po tym Tom Riddle, wciąż wyciągając rękę z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami – ja nie bawię się w formalności.

– Nie bawisz się, prawda? – odparła sucho, wyginając do niego ciemną brew. Prawa ręka zaczęła ją dziwnie mrowić, a na dodatek jego przeszywające spojrzenie stało się bardziej niż nieco niepokojący. – A dlaczego nie, jeśli mogę zapytać?

– Nie ma w tym najmniejszego sensu – zachowywał się rzeczowo, bezceremonialnie wzruszając ramionami. – Chodzi mi o to jak możesz być tak pewna, że może być ci miło z poznania mnie skoro nawet mnie nie znasz?

– To się nazywa bycie uprzejmym – odparła Hermiona, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać odrobiny sarkazmu z dala od jej głosu. Niemal z rozdrażnieniem rozprostowała ramiona i wyciągnęła rękę by zakończyć jego przedłużające się oczekiwanie na uścisk dłoni, uznając, że pozostawienie go w zawieszeniu może nie być najlepszym posunięciem dyplomatycznym z jej strony.

I jak huczący, tubalny grzmot, została uderzona — nie, raczej powalona na kolana — najbardziej genialnym pomysłem, pomysłem, który zawsze da jej przewagę, przewagę nad Lordem Voldemortem, A jeśli to co wszyscy o nim mówili było prawdą, Hermiona potrzebowała wszelkich możliwych sił.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym odpowiednio, nie biorąc pod uwagę ani przez ułamek sekundy jego logiki, Hermiona wykorzystała swoją jedyną szansę i zadziałała.

W momencie gdy jej dłoń była w pełni połączona z Tomem Riddle'em, brunetka sapnęła słyszalnie, przewróciła oczami do tyłu dla lepszego efektu zanim zamknęła je mocno i pozwoliła by każdy mięsień w jej ciele całkowicie się rozluźnił. Natychmiast ugięły się pod nią nogi, a reszta jej ciała szybko za nimi podążyła.

Uścisk Riddle'a na jej ręce był tak silny, że Hermiona niemal pociągnęła go ze sobą, gdy jej ciało opadło, modląc się by był wystarczająco ludzki, by zrobić coś co uniemożliwiłoby uderzeniu jej głowy w drewnianą podłogę. Usłyszała jak klnie pod nosem i jednocześnie z wdzięcznością poczuła jak jej prawe ramię drży, a jego uścisk powstrzymuje jej ciało przed upadkiem.

I dzięki za to Merlinowi.

Gdy Riddle powoli opuścił ją na dół, Hermiona bez życia rozpłaszczyła się na podłodze. W myślach policzyła do pięciu zanim zaczęła bełkotać.

– Ekhmmm... – zrobiła spore przedstawienie z trzepotliwego otwierania oczu... i zorientowała się, że wpatruje się w zdumioną twarz Toma Riddle. – Czy ja... – delikatnie sięgnęła i zaczęła rozmasowywać sobie bok głowy. – Czy ja właśnie zemdlałam?

Burzliwe szare oczy Riddle'a zwęziły się i odpowiedział na jej pytanie z własnym ostrym zapytaniem.

– Czy zdarza ci się to często?

– Eee...Tak... Nie... Cóż, przypadkowo – Hermiona ostrożnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i potarła głowę, nieumyślnie roztrzepując swoje loki we wszystkie strony. – Czasami, kiedy dotykam ludzi... widzę różne rzeczy – potrząsając energicznie głową jakby to mogło jej pomóc w pełnym odzyskaniu przytomności, z dużą dozą satysfakcji zauważyła szybki błysk przerażenia, który przebiegł przez jego rysy.

– To trochę dziwne – kontynuowała nieco bardziej odważnie po tym jak zobaczyła, że połknął przynętę. – Zwykle nie tracę całkowicie przytomności. Dzieje się tak gdy dostaję naprawdę... mocne... obrazy – chrząknęła stając na nogi, opierając rękę na podłokietniku sofy dla stabilności, kręcąc szyją i przeciągając się. – Dla mnie to zawsze urocze małe przebudzenia. Mam na myśli uderzenie w podłogę.

Tak szybko jak na twarzy Riddle'a pojawiła się obawa, zniknęła zręcznie, pozostawiając go w atmosferze wyniosłej apatii.

– A co zobaczyłaś, gdy mnie dotknęłaś? – zapytał, opierając się ramieniem o balustradę klatki schodowej i krzyżując ręce, a jego pogardliwie zblazowany głos był całkowicie obojętny.

 _Tak, nigdy również nie byłam wielką wyznawczynią Wróżbiarstwa. Nie martw się, to się zmieni, wszystko się zmieni._

Hermiona prawie żałowała, że nie ma świadka, który byłby obecny przy jej chwili chwały. _Profesor Trelawney, gdyby tylko pani tu była!_

Wewnętrznie kipiąc z radości, gdy niewinnie zamrugała do następnego Czarnego Pana i oddała strzał.

– Czym jest Voldemort?

* * *

* org. _jogic virtue_ \- grupa pięciu cech, do których powinien dążyć jogin - brak przemocy, prawdomówność, uczciwość, odrzucenie posiadania, oraz (uznawane za jedną cechę) samodyscyplina i samozaparcie.


	10. Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś Egipcjaninem?

_Dziękuję za komentarze i zgodnie z notką w ostatnim rozdziale podrzucam dziesiąty, a następne dodam po półtoramiesięcznej przerwie._

* * *

 **X. Ten z dziennika**

Wtorek, 30 września 1944

20:11

– _Co_ takiego powiedziałaś? – domagał się odpowiedzi Draco, obejmując dłonią swoje prawe ucho i, ze swojego miejsca obok Hermiony na pięknie zdobionej brązowej i kobaltowo niebieskiej sofie, nachylił się w kierunku jej ust.

– Dobrze słyszałeś! – roześmiała się i odepchnęła go, z powrotem wyciągając się na krukońskiej sofie w Pokoju Życzeń, który obecnie wyglądał jak pokój wspólny Hogwartu, a trzy sofy, z których każda reprezentowała inny dom lub domy, tworzyły półokrąg wokół trzaskającego kominka. – Myśli teraz, że jestem Jasnowidzącą lub kimś w tym rodzaju. Och, trochę go to ruszyło, uwierzcie mi...

– Dobry Merlinie, Hermi, dobiłaś mnie – krzyknęła Lavender, podskakując ze swojego miejsca, gdzie leżała zwinięta w kłębek u boku Rona na w połowie czerwonej i złotej oraz w połowie żółtej i czarnej sofie Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu. Klapnęła niebezpiecznie blisko kominka, wyciągnęła piankę ze swojej fuksjowej torby na książki i nabiła ją na czubek swojej różdżki, bez wahania wkładając piankę w tańczące płomienie. – Dałaś czadu, Lassie!

– Naprawdę połknął haczyk? – zapytał Harry. Na jej wypowiedź twarz Gryfona rozjaśniła się niczym bożonarodzeniowa choinka, a jego ramię spoczywało na brzuchu Ginny, gdy leżała całkowicie wyciągnięta wzdłuż srebrnej i leśnie zielonej sofy Slytherinu. Tył głowy oparła na kolanach Harry'ego, a jej ciemnokasztanowe włosy kontrastowały mocno z czernią jego szat.

Hermiona z roztargnieniem skinęła głową swojemu przyjacielowi, ale całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Lavender, jako że dziewczyna pochyliła się nad paleniskiem, sprawdzając stan zbrązowienia swojej pianki. Hermiona przyglądała się z przerażającą fascynacją jak grzywa lśniących blond włosów Lavender zbliża się coraz bardziej do rozpalonych do czerwoności płomieni...

W pośpiechu wymamrotała cichą modlitwę i zaklęcie gaszące ogień, ale – wydawało się, że w samą porę – Lavender odsunęła się, delikatnie dmuchając na piankę.

– Lav – zaczęła powoli Hermiona, oddychając z ulgą. – Nigdy nie próbuj pieczenia pianek na swojej różdżce, ani nie używaj amerykańskiego i szkockiego akcentu w tym samym zdaniu. Przenigdy.

Lavender uśmiechnęła się szeroko, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak blisko była przypieczenia samej siebie i uniosła do Hermiony kciuk do góry, jednocześnie biorąc duży kęs lepkiego białego puchu.

Prefekt Naczelna westchnęła w rozdrażnieniu, zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle zawracała sobie tym głowę i zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na Harry'ego.

– Przepraszam, Harry; owszem, dał się na to złapać, na haczyk, żyłkę i spławik. – Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, na moment przeżywając na nowo wspaniałość poprzedniej nocy. – Powinieneś zobaczyć jego twarz, kiedy spytałam, czym jest Voldemort. Przysięgam, że przydałby mi się aparat fotograficzny.

– I to ma być Voldemort, który znajdzie się dzienniku! – wykrzyknął Ron, wygrzebując z kieszeni czerwone toffi i wkładając je do ust. Zachichotał do siebie, potrząsnął głową i mruknął. – Czym będzie Voldemort, szczerze mówiąc, ta dziewczyna jest genialna, jest...

– Więc, dalej. – Ginny rozłożyła ręce nad głową. – Nie trzymaj nas w niepewności! Co powiedział?

Hermiona ukryła uśmieszek, gdy przyszła jej do głowy całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu twarz Riddle'a, widoczna, gdy doszedł do siebie.

– Powiedział, że to imię jego ulubionego węża, który zmarł tego lata... a do którego był _niezwykle_ przywiązany.

 _Pst!_

Gdy tylko słowa opuściły jej usta, Ron wypluł toffi, które przeleciało przez lukę pomiędzy sofami Domów, po czym wylądowało gładko w samym środku kominka. Lavender zachichotała, Ginny powstrzymała śmiech, a Hermiona uniosła brwi ze zdziwionym rozbawieniem, obserwując jak szybko topnieje i znika.

Ron rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie na wszystkie trzy dziewczyny i zaczął głośno kaszleć. Na to Hermiona uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, mając wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób zmienia się w Draco.

– Tak, Ron, zachowałam się praktycznie _tak samo_ , pomijając toffi, oczywiście – dodała ze śmiechem, po czym zmarszczyła brwi. – Tak naprawdę byłam całkiem przerażona tym, że miałam ochotę roześmiać mu się w twarz.

– Co mu powiedziałaś, co mu powiedziałaś? – skandowała Lavender, kończąc swoją piankę i oblizując palce do czysta w najbardziej kobiecy sposób jaki Hermiona kiedykolwiek widziała... biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie przypiekła piankę na końcu swojej różdżki w Pokoju Życzeń, a następnie przystąpiła do zjedzenia lepkiego bałaganu.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Powiedziałam „Och, to straszne! Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty!"

Ron wyglądał na załamanego, Harry uśmiechnął się w ten swój poważny a zarazem drażliwy sposób, Draco wyszczerzył się złośliwie, a Lavender znowu zaczęła szaleńczo rechotać. Hermiona dźgnęła oskarżycielskim, ale dobrodusznym palcem szelmowską Puchonkę.

– Lav, jakim cudem nie wylądowałaś w Slytherinie?

Dziewczyna natychmiast otrzeźwiała i postukała się w głowę z całkowitą powagą.

– To wszystko jest tutaj, Hermiono. Pyszności.

 _Racja_...

– Och, Hermiono! – krzyknęła nagle Ginny, pozostawiając Rona by prychnął i zakrył usta na poprzednią odpowiedź Lavender. Splotła palce w skupieniu. – Miałam zamiar powiedzieć wam o tym wcześniej: zapytano mnie skąd pochodzimy i dlaczego zostaliśmy tu przeniesieni co najmniej ze _dwadzieścia razy_ w ciągu ostatnich, ile to już, dwudziestu pięciu godzin? Moją najczęstszą odpowiedzią było: zostaliśmy wyrzuceni za Akademii Słońca za praktykowanie zaawansowanej Czarnej Magii. Małym wężom bardzo się to spodobało.

– Och, powiedziałem, że odegraliśmy znaczącą rolę w zniszczeniu egipskich sił Grindewalda, a teraz przybyliśmy tu, by dokończyć nasze zadanie – powiedział Harry. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę i delikatnie pstryknął w czubek jej zadartego noska w udawanej irytacji. – Gin, nasze wersje mogą być ze sobą sprzeczne.

– Tak, Ślizgoni wydawali się być dzisiaj _nieco zakłopotani_ przy śniadaniu – zamyślił się sardonicznie Draco. Zerknął z ukosa na Hermionę, uśmiechnął się kusząco i zapraszająco wyciągnął przed siebie ramię.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, ale mimo tego minęła pięć lub coś koło tego dzielących ich cali. Przytuliła się do jego boku i zamknęła oczy, gdy otoczył ją ramieniem i z roztargnieniem zaczął bębnić palcami o jej bok. _Przynajmniej_ , pomyślała, przynajmniej udało im się przetrwać ich pierwszy dzień zajęć z minimalną ilością nieprawidłowych incydentów. Minimalną.

– I pamiętajcie wszyscy, że im bardziej bulwersujące będą wasze opowieści tym lepiej – wymamrotała sennie.

– Chcesz przykładu czegoś bulwersującego? – zapytał Ron, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Oto i on: powiedziałem, że przez całe nasze życie byliśmy prywatnie nauczani na tropikalnej wyspie na samym środku Pacyfiku i właśnie zostaliśmy narażeni na styczność z cywilizacją jaką zna świat.

Ginny przewróciła oczami na swojego brata.

– Och, to akurat było kreatywne, Ron. Zaczną teraz myśleć, że wszyscy jesteśmy jakimiś dziwadłami z dżungli.

Ron zmarszczył nos i rzucił Ginny wściekłe spojrzenie.

Nie chcąc być gorsza od swojego bojącego się zaangażowania ukochanego, Lavender oznajmiła władczym tonem:

– Cóż, powiedziałam, że Draco wywodzi się z francuskiej czarodziejskiej rodziny królewskiej o tym samym nazwisku, Ron może zmienić kolor włosów na zielony i poruszać uszami na życzenie, Harry i Ginny są członkami starożytnego i owianego tajemnicą kultu Starej Magii, którego wyznawcy spotykają się we wnętrzu Wielkiej Piramidy pod blaskiem każdej pełni księżyca, a Hermiona oprócz zadziwiających zdolności Jasnowidzącej, wywodzi się z jednej z najpotężniejszych czarodziejskich rodzin w historii magii.

 _Zostawmy to Lav._ To brzmi jak sitcom _._

Draco przechylił głowę, napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie Hermiony i zamrugał.

– Nawet mi się to podobało, Nef, a tobie?

Lekka atmosfera w Pokoju Życzeń była dokładnie tym, czego Hermiona potrzebowała po zawsze stresującym pierwszym dniu zajęć, pomijając fakt, że to początek zajęć w innym przedziale czasowym, W każdym razie ulżyło jej, że przetrwała spotkanie ostatniej nocy i jedne z dwóch późniejszych zajęć (jak na ironię, Obronę Przed Czarną Magią) z młodym Lordem Voldemortem.

Jej szczęście było krótkotrwałe kiedy przypominała sobie, gdzie prawdopodobnie spędzi noc – dzieląc pokój wspólny z nim, ze wszystkich ludzi – ale uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

– Tak, to brzmi jak coś do czego mogłabym się przyzwyczaić. – Wyprostowała nogę, ściągając ją z sofy i czubkiem szturchnęła kolano Rona. – Co ty na to, Ronaldzie, masz zamiar stać się zielony i zacząć poruszać dla nas uszami?

Ron powtórzył grymas jaki niedawno pokazał swojej siostrze, a wyraz jego twarzy był tak cierpki, że Hermiona znów zaczęła się śmiać, ale jej rozbawienie zniknęło, gdy nagle odezwał się Harry.

– Mówiąc już o śniadaniu przy stole Ślizgonów tego ranka; to coś mi się przypomniało – jego przeszywające zielone spojrzenie przeniknęło lukę pomiędzy sofami, by przyciągnąć wzrok Draco.

– Widziałeś Toma Riddle _gdziekolwiek_ od czasu Uczty Powitalnej i Obrony Przed Czarną Magią?

– Nigdy nie wchodzi do wspólnego Ślizgonów – powiedział powoli, wracając myślami i potrząsając głową. – Nie, nie było go też na śniadaniu. A przynajmniej _ja go tam nie widziałem_... Chcesz coś wtrącić, Westówno?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową. Wydając z siebie głośne ziewnięcie, jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się w kolana Harry'ego, mamrocząc sennie.

– Skoro nawet wielki i potężny Draco du Lac ani przez chwilę nie zdołał dostrzec najbardziej rozpoznawalnej osoby tego wieku poza Wujem Alem, to co sprawiło, że pomyślał, iż skromna Ginewra West zrobi to lepiej od niego?

Hermiona poczuła się inaczej, gdy zobaczyła spojrzenie Harry'ego skupiające się na niej.

– Nie widziałaś go, prawda Miono?

Przechodząc przez wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia, zdała sobie sprawę, że Harry był niesamowicie spostrzegawczy.

– Nie, nawet nie dzisiejszego poranka. Jak dobrze wiesz, wstaję dosyć wcześnie, więc kręciłam się po pokoju wspólnym przez jakiś czas, czytając _Historię Hogwa_... – przerwała szybko w oczekiwaniu na prawdopodobny jęk Rona, który mógł rozlec się w każdej chwili. – Cóż, czytałam i nie widziałam, żeby schodził.

Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu, przypatrując się stonowanemu szaremu sufitowi Pokoju Życzeń. Zauważyła, że zaczął masować ramię Ginny tak, jak zawsze gdy czuł się nieswój i trzeba mu było przypomnieć, że był tam ktoś jeszcze.

– Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął w końcu. – Musimy teraz uważniej mu się przyglądać.

– Ale nie możemy rzucić wszystkiego tylko po to, by go śledzić. Zorientowałby się, że coś jest na rzeczy – przekonywała Hermiona, a głowa Harry'ego powoli wróciła do pozycji wyjściowej, by mógł ją lepiej widzieć. Po chwili dodała niechętnie: – Zajmę się tym.

Było jej niedobrze i lekko drżała, a ostra świadomość tego co ona i nikt inny będzie musiała zrobić, nieprzyjemnie docierała do jej umysłu.

– Będę go prześladować i chodzić za nim krok w krok, a także śledzić, jeżeli będę musiała – wyjaśniła, gdy Harry zmrużył oczy w niemym pytaniu. – To nie będzie podejrzane, bo oboje jesteśmy Prefektami Naczelnymi i zawsze mogę wymyślić jakiś powód, dla którego będzie mi pot... _Słodki Merlinie_! – sapnęła.

Przez ułamek sekundy Harry wyglądał na przerażonego tym, że Czarny Pan naprawdę się pojawił w Pokoju Życzeń, ale rozluźnił się ponownie, kiedy Hermiona podskoczyła do przodu i spojrzała na wskazówki zegara wiszącego na ścianie za Ronem.

– Muszę lecieć; mam spotkanie Prefektów z Dippetem za mniej niż siedem minut! – wrzasnęła w osłupieniu. _Co naprawdę, naprawdę nie daje mi zbyt wiele czasu..._

– Dippetem, dziewczyno! – ryknął Ron gdy odsunęła się od Draco, stanęła na równe nogi, energicznie wygładzając szaty. – Na Merlina, Miono, spróbuj unikać wrzeszczenia jakbyś właśnie odkryła, że Voldemort ukrywał się tu przez cały ten czas – zbeształ ją rudzielec. Przerwał i kiedy następnym razem przemówił, jego głos brzmiał znacznie mroczniej. – Zachowaj to na przypadek, gdy rzeczywiście będzie to miało miejsce.

– Czy _on_ tam będzie? – włączyła się Ginny, łamiącym się, ostrzegawczym tonem niebezpiecznie przebrzmiewającym w jej glosie.

Hermiona poczuła jak dreszcze spływają jej po plecach na myśl o ostatnim komentarzu Rona i pochyliła się w dół, sięgając ponad leniwie wyciągniętą nogą Draco i podnosząc zakurzoną różową torbę z książkami. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do tego kim był ów „ _on_ ", ale odpowiedziała niewinnie.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia kogo masz na myśli, Ginny...

– Zaraz, zaraz, Nef! – przerwał jej głośno Draco. Złapał ją za ramię, zanim była w stanie znowu się wyprostować i szarpnął ją z powrotem do swojego poziomu. Jego niebiańsko błękitne oczy były okrągłe jak spodki. Zmieszana Hermiona spojrzała na blondyna jakby nagle wyrosły mu skrzydła i ogon. Mimo tego podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, a jej wzrok padł na ...

 _Och, racja._ W całym szaleństwie tego dnia, prawie o tym zapominała.

Tak, to z pewnością wystarczy by zatrzymać Draco du Lac w miejscu.

Gdy Hermiona poruszyła się, by unieść torbę, spod jej szaty wysunął się masywny amulet, który teraz zwisał tak, aby wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć z pokaźnego złotego łańcuszka ozdobionego klejnotami oplatającego jej szyję. Osadzono w nim kamień, którego rozmiar był o dobry cal większy od złotego znicza. Wyrafinowana ozdoba wydawała się niemal krzykliwa i nijak pasowała do zwykłej szkolnej szaty Hermiony.

– Nefertari, w swoim życiu napatrzyłem się już na sporą ilość biżuterii, a potem zobaczyłem jej _jeszcze więcej_ – Draco gapił się na gładki, rubin w kształcie łzy o czerwono-purpurowej barwie, nawet on nie był w stanie pozbyć się połączonego z grozą respektu ze swojego głosu. – Jest ogromny, Nef, _ogromny_. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo drogie musi być coś takiego? Skąd to masz?

– Dziękuję, jubilerze Draco – powiedziała Hermiona przewracając oczami. Wyciągnęła rękę z bezwładnego obecnie uścisku Draco i wstała. Zwracając się w stronę pełnych wyczekiwania, oczekujących oczu pozostałej części publiczności, ostrożnie uniosła lśniący, wielofasetowy klejnot za pomocą równie imponującego naszyjnika niczym asystentka sprzedawcy prezentująca produkt zanim zostanie sprzedany w drodze licytacji.

Chociaż pomieszczenie było jasno oświetlone, rubin wydawał się nie odbijać światła, ale emanował własnymi promieniami czegoś w rodzaju wewnętrznego blasku i wpatrywała się w niego z fascynacją przez moment, wciąż usiłując do niego przywyknąć, zanim wyjaśniła.

– To „dowód na mój nowy rodowód", o którym Dumbledore mówił tuż przed wysłaniem nas w przeszłość. Nosi nazwę Amuletu Er.

Ron zagwizdał, będąc pod wrażeniem.

– Pożycz mi go na jeden dzień, a nawet _ja_ będę udawał Egipcjanina.

Hermiona powstrzymała się od uśmiechu, ale szybko schowała zimny klejnot z powrotem pod szatę – z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie była jeszcze w stanie pojąć, czuła się nieswojo z myślą o tym, że bezcenny naszyjnik znajdował się na widoku, tak jakby sama go nie wyjęła.

– Zostawił również krótki list – dodała w zamyśleniu, przyglądając się bacznie swojej oksfordzkiej bluzie pod szatą. Pomimo sporego rozmiaru rubinu, wybrzuszenie było naprawdę nieznaczne. – Pisał, że jak tylko go włożę, nic ani nikt nie będzie w stanie go ściągnąć, dopóki nie umrę, albo coś równie wesołego w tym rodzaju. Nie jestem ekspertem od mitologii kamieni szlachetnych, więc znam tylko podstawy ich znaczenia.

Gdy Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, a jej twarz przybrała dociekliwy wyraz, Hermiona podświadomie poczuła, że przechodzi do tego co Ron lubi nazywać „trybem profesora".

– Zgodnie z tradycyjną mitologią, Słońce emanuje czerwienią. Dlatego też rubiny znajdują się we władzy Słońca. Jeśli Słońce jest władcą pozytywnego rodu na tablicy urodzeń, jak dom Egipskiego Faraona – niegdyś uważanego za _żyjące bóstwo słońca_ – rubin zwiększy supremację noszącego.

Nieświadomie sięgnęła ręką do linii szyi i zaczęła stukać palcem w węzeł naszyjnika, na którym umieszczony był klejnot.

– Legenda głosi, że w tym rubinie leży niezmierzona siła linii Nefertari. Jeśli to ten kamień. Jest niczym mała skrytka... jeśli tylko wiesz jak się do niej dobrać. Ma tysiące lat, ale zaginął na początku szesnastego wieku. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć w jaki sposób Dumbledore'owi udało położyć się na nim swoje ręce, i D, moja twarz jest nieco wyżej, dzięki...

 _ **DZYŃ**_ _..._ _ **DZYŃ**_ _..._

 _Szlag by to... Rusz tyłek, Miono!_

Gdy zegar brutalnie wybił pół godziny, Hermiona wydała kolejny okrzyk alarmowy.

– Merlinie, muszę już lecieć!

– Lecenie na łeb na szyję jest teraz jedynym sposobem na to, by cię uratować – zauważył zniechęcająco Ron, obracając się w miejscu, by znowu spojrzeć na zegar, podczas gdy Lavender potrząsnęła głową na Hermionę, jak gdyby była zaskoczona brakiem profesjonalizmu Prefekt Naczelnej.

Hermiona zignorowała ich i chwyciła swoją torbę, zatrzymując się na chwilę przed portretem czterech założycieli Hogwartu wiszącym nad kominkiem, aby przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu w wypolerowanej złotej ramie. Uznając, że wygląda dość reprezentacyjnie, zręcznie spuściła na ramiona swoje błyszczące ciemnoczekoladowe włosy, przebąkując coś do siebie.

– Pierwsze spotkanie Prefektów... Och, to raczej niezbyt dobry sposób na zrobienie dobrego wrażenia, w żadnym razie.

– Wiesz, może powinnaś dać Riddle'owi list z wyrazami współczucia z powodu śmierci jego węża – pomyślał na głos Harry, powracając do początkowego tematu rozmów tego wieczora, a rozbawione spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu podążało za Hermioną wybiegającą z Pokoju Życzeń. – Chodzi mi o to, że widząc jak bardzo był do niego przywiązany, a tobie było tak przykro z powodu jego straty...

Zirytowana Hermiona zamarła w połowie drogi do dziury w portrecie. _Jak... jak ten chłopak_ _ **śmie**_ _naśmiewać z tej sytuacji_! Nie widziała, żeby to _on_ dzielił pokój wspólny z młodszą wersją Lorda Voldemorta! Obróciwszy się dookoła, dźgnęła swoją różdżką Harry'ego w pozornej groźbie.

– Ty... już nie żyjesz!

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły w rozbawieniu.

– Tak, może to nastąpi, gdy już sobie pójdziesz – zarówno on jak i Ginny zaczęli chichotać, wywołując przypływ energii, który przeleciał przez ciało Hermiony. Nie zwracając uwagi na swój wewnętrzny zegar, który bezlitośnie zwracał uwagę na mijające minuty, pobiegła z powrotem do sofy Krukonów, schwyciła niebiesko-brązową pasiastą poduszkę i gwałtownie rzuciła nią w kierunku pary.

Ginny usiłowała się ukryć, ale nie była wystarczająco szybka.

– Au, Miono! – jęknęła, a poduszka odbiła się od jej głowy, po czym upadła na pokrytą dywanem podłogę.

Jednakże Harry wyszczerzył się szelmowsko i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

– _Wingardium Leviosa_ – mruknął, umiejętnie poruszając nadgarstkiem. Niebiesko-biała poduszka uniosła się groźnie w powietrze i zerknął znacząco na poduszkę i miejsce, w którym stała Hermiona, odsłonięta, na środku drewnianej podłogi pomiędzy sofami a wyjściem, tak jak gdyby się zastanawiał, powinienem czy nie powinienem?

Hermiona nie na darmo była najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera przez siedem długich lat. Natychmiast praktycznie zrozumiała, co mu chodzi po głowie i z rozczarowaniem pokręciła ku niemu głową jak nauczyciel do niegrzecznego dziecka, cofając się do tyłu o kilka niezdecydowanych, nerwowych kroków.

Najdalej jak wczoraj Dumbledore wskazywał nią różdżką, w taki sam sposób jak Harry teraz, a ona niezbyt odczuwała przyjemność z bycia na jego celowniku.

– Daj spokój, Harry, wiesz, że sam sobie na to zasłużyłeś!

Najwyraźniej Harry chyba tak nie myślał i skierował swoją różdżkę wprost na Hermionę.

– _Do niej*_.

Poduszka zadrgała przez moment, po czym wystrzeliła w stronę Hermiony niczym pocisk.

– Harry! – wrzasnęła Hermiona i dała nura za sofę Krukonów, święcie przekonana, że Armando Dippet, Tom Riddle, albo obaj naraz mają zamiar ją zabić, gdy wtoczyła się do gabinetu dyrektora z piętnastominutowym spóźnieniem.

* w org. _Volo –_ proste zaklęcie przywołujące użyte po raz pierwszy w Harrym Potterze i Kamieniu Filozoficznym podczas pierwszej lekcji quidditcha.


	11. Czy kiedykolwiek poszedłeś na kompromis?

**XI.** **Damy przodem**

Wtorek, 30 września 1944

20:57

– ... harmonogramy patroli będzie można odebrać w moim gabinecie w najbliższą piątkową noc, bez żadnych wymówek, i radzę wam obojgu zachować otwarte umysły w sprawie rocznego postępowania uczniów, nad którym oboje sprawujecie kontrolę – burknął szybko Dippet, siedząc na wyścielanym fotelu dyrektora po drugiej stronie jego schludnie posprzątanego biurka. – Och, i starajcie się mieć na wszystko oko. Merlin broni by wydarzenia sprzed półtora roku miałyby się powtórzyć.  
Hermiona natychmiast zorientowała się, o jakie wydarzenia mogło chodzić Dipettowi, ale oni się tego nie domyślali.

– Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze – powiedział Tom Riddle, a jego głos jak zawsze potrafił znaleźć złoty środek pomiędzy kurtuazją i bezstronnością. Siedział swobodnie na twardym krześle z oparciem, takim samym jak Hermiony, opierając podbródek na prawej ręce z, była tego pewna, udawanym zainteresowaniem i drugą zwisającą bezwładnie z podłokietnika.

Hermiona nie widziała by poruszył się choćby o cal w ciągu ostatnich siedemnastu minut.

 _„Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze", ty mała żmijo?_ _ **Kłamca**_ _!_

– Jakie wydarzenia? – zapytała przebiegle, skupiając coś co jak miała nadzieję było ujmującym spojrzeniem ponad biurkiem Dipetta na krępego, ale władczego człowieka.

Wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć jak skromny i pusty był gabinet dyrektora bez mnóstwa błyskotek i wynalazków Dumbledore'a leżących na wszystkich biurkach i stołach. Surowe, opustoszałe i puste. Oparła się, potrząsając głową z współczuciem. _Dyrektorze Dippet, ależ z pana wielki nudziarz_.

Dippet przesadnie otrzepał kolejne warstwy szat i wyciągnął bogato zdobiony czasomierz. Otwierając go, spojrzał niecierpliwie na jego tarczę, a potem zamknął go w poważny sposób.

– Gdybym miał na to czas, panno Nefertari, bez wahania dokładnie odpowiedziałbym na pani pytanie. Ale, jak jestem pewien, zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że mam bardzo ważną pracę, zarządzam szkołą, która musi jakoś funkcjonować, a poza tym jestem umówiony z profesorem Dumbledore'em, a to po prostu nie może czekać.

 _Ty mały, zapatrzony w siebie szczwany lisie!_

Patrzyła z niedowierzaniem i powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami, gdy Dippet skrzętnie kilka razy postukał w stos pergaminów na biurku, aż ich brzegi zostały dokładnie wyrównane. _Prawdopodobnie pozostawia je tam tylko po to, by móc wyprostować je w ten sposób i wyglądać na zapracowanego podczas każdego spotkania jakie ma_. Nagle wydawało się, że wpadł mu do głowy jakiś pomysł, a jego paciorkowate oczy przesunęły się z niej na jej męski odpowiednik.

– Może w drodze powrotnej wyjaśni pan sytuację pannie Nefertari, panie Riddle?

Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, dyrektor chwilowo zrehabilitował się w jej oczach i Hermiona obróciła się w miejscu, zerkając wyczekująco na chłopaka obok niej.

Oczy Riddle'a, które jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej były odległe i znudzone, zamrugały teraz znowu zwężając się i ciemniejąc zdradziecko na spotkanie z Dippetem.

Powstrzymała kolejny uśmieszek, już trzeci w ciągu dwóch ostatnich dni, obawiając się, że jakaś część Draco spłynęła na nią po całym tym czasie jaki z nim spędziła.

 _Tak, dlaczego mi pan tego nie wyjaśni, panie Riddle?_

Jednakże Riddle nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jej dociekliwe spojrzenie. Znudzonym, ale pełnym szacunku głosem, który jak Hermiona wiedziała musiał być tylko grą, powiedział.

– Proszę pana, czy nie uważa pan, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby usłyszała to od kogoś takiego jak pa...

– Och, nie, w żadnym wypadku, panie Riddle. Jest pan Prefektem Naczelnym i nie wątpię, że wykona pan kawał dobrej roboty– powiedział pośpiesznie Dippet, przerywając mu, gdy spojrzał na swoje dokumenty.

Tylko Hermiona zobaczyła mroczny wyraz przebiegający przez twarz Riddle'a, gdy wpatrywał się intensywnie w mężczyznę z rzucającą się w oczy niechęcią. Ale wtedy Dippet wstał, a spojrzenie natychmiast zmieniło się w uprzejme zainteresowanie, gdy dyrektor machnął z zniecierpliwieniem rękami na Prefekta i Prefekt Naczelną jakby wyganiał krowy w pole.

– A teraz ruszajcie, no już. Na zewnątrz! Na zewnątrz! Mam tu inne sprawy do załatwienia!

Kiedy ona i Riddle wyszli z gabinetu dyrektora, Hermiona poczuła się jakby bramkarz właśnie wyrzucił ją z klubu dla osób pełnoletnich. Narada trwała tak krótko w porównaniu do rozwlekłych jedno lub dwugodzinnych spotkań z Dumbledore'm, że zaczęła się zastanawiać jak Dippet zdołał to wszystko tak szybko omówić.

 _Musiał o czymś zapomnieć_ , wywnioskowała.

Z ostrym bólem i falą tęsknoty za domem, wzburzony żołądek Hermiony powiedział jej, że zapominał zaproponować im cytrynowego dropsa.

 _Im_.

Nagle przypomniała sobie osobę, z którą stała sama i na środku opustoszałego korytarza. Jej serce niemal nie podskoczyło do gardła, a głos Harry'ego rozbrzmiewał w jej pamięci, „Ty nigdy nie stanęłaś z nim twarzą w twarz... kiedy jesteś tylko ty i tylko on i nic innego poza waszymi różdżkami..."

 _Na Merlina, Miono, weź się w garść!_ Skarciła się szybko. _Nie zamorduje cię tuż przed gabinetem dyrektora!_

Odrzuciła gwałtownym ruchem pukle z ramion i orzeźwiająca woń świeżo umytych włosów wymieszała się z stęchłym, wilgotnym zapachem słabo oświetlonego korytarza, Hermiona odwróciła się do Dziedzica Slytherinu i miała nadzieję, że odejdzie z większą pewnością siebie niż czuła, gdy zapytała z uśmiechem.

– Czy miałeś kiedykolwiek wrażenie, że jesteśmy niedoceniani?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć jakby zrobiła to normalna osoba, może nawet śmiejąc się i przytakując, Riddle wpatrywał się w nią jakby nie był w stanie do końca jej rozgryźć, a jego niemal wątła postać była o dobre sześć cali wyższa od mierzącej pięć stóp i siedem cali giętkiej sylwetki Hermiony. W chwilę później po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył szybko niedostatecznie oświetlonym korytarzem w kierunku dormitoriów Prefektów Naczelnych, a jego szaty falowały za nim niezwykle dramatycznie w stylu Severusa Snape'a.

 _Zwolnij, to miał być dowcip._

Przez dobre trzydzieści sekund brunetka gapiła się w jego plecy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś mógł być tak rażąco nieuprzejmy jak Tom Riddle, jednocześnie oczarowując nauczycieli w wyjątkowy sposób.

 _W porządku, nie odpowiadaj mi._

– Hej! – krzyknęła, biegnąc za nim, kiedy ostro skręcił w lewo i zniknął na szczycie schodów. Amulet odbijał się głucho na jej szyi, więc przytrzymała go jedną ręką, dopóki nie dogoniła Ślizgona i się z nim nie zrównała, zastanawiając się co tak naprawdę robi. – Czy Dippet zawsze jest taki?

– Niby jaki? – spytał bezbarwnym głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji, nie zwalniając swojego szybkiego chodu, by mogła za nim nadążyć.

 _Nie jesteś nawet trochę ciekawy?_

– Zawsze jest taki „Kocham siebie samego, a ponieważ jestem znacznie ważniejszy od każdego z moich pokornych uczniów, załatwmy naszą sprawę bym mógł wyrzucić was z mojego gabinetu bym mógł kontynuować podziwianie samego siebie?" – zapytała głosem, który Ron określił mianem „chrapliwego mamrotania profesor Trelawney" (tylko dlatego, że używała go tylko gdy kpiła z Wróżbiarstwa).

Przez moment Hermiona myślała, że dostrzegła uśmieszek rozciągający się na wargach Riddle'a, ale kiedy po chwili spojrzał na nią apatycznie, była pewna, że tylko to sobie wyobraziła.

– Na ogół. Gdybyś rzeczywiście przybyła na czas, spotkanie mogłoby pójść nieco bardziej sprawnie – powiedział kwaśno, a jego mroczne spojrzenie pochłonęło ją raz jeszcze, zanim dodał jedwabiście. – Nie sądzisz?

 _Cholera, wiedziałam, że to wróci by mnie prześladować!_

– Cóż, przepraszam, że oprócz bycia wystarczająco inteligentną, by zostać wyznaczoną na Prefekt Naczelną, mam życie towarzyskie – odparła zjadliwie.

Zaczynała mieć poważne wątpliwości czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie dogadać się z młodszą wersją Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore w żaden sposób nie przesadzał mówiąc, że Riddle uwolnił się od człowieczeństwa. A Hermiona nawet nie próbowała mu dogryzać, usiłowała tylko poprowadzić przyjazną rozmowę.

Potrząsnęła z rozpaczą głową, zauważając z ulgą, że dotarli do znajomego obrazu z koniem i rycerzem. Riddle wystąpił do przodu o krok, wpatrując się w niezadowolonego rycerza gdy sir Cadogan uniósł swój miecz i machnął nim w bojowy sposób.

– _Czas_. I nie, żadne z nas nie chce dzisiaj z tobą walczyć – dodał z miażdżącą pogardą, gdy rycerz otworzył usta by wykrzyczeć zwyczajne wyzwanie.

– Bardzo dobrze, mój panie, bardzo dobrze! Nie musisz być opryskliwy – zadeklarował z urazą sir Cadogan.

Nieco zuchwale obraz otworzył się z tym irytującym SKRZYYYYYP! Riddle zmrużył oczy w odpowiedzi i zrobił krok w stronę przejścia za portretem, a Hermiona za nim.

– _Stój_ , ty nędzniku! Stój, mówię!

Na ten oburzony krzyk, Riddle wypuścił niemalże słyszalny, pełen złości syk powietrza, cofnął się do tyłu i skrzyżował ramiona, chłodno wpatrując się swoimi gniewnymi szarymi oczami w niezadowolonego rycerza.

– Czy jest jakiś problem? – zapytał pozornie spokojnym głosem, który był dziwnie spokojny, co miałoby jakiś sens, gdyby nie zaciskał szczęk w taki sposób, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, iż nie ma do czynienia z prawdziwą istotą ludzką.

Sir Cadogan uniósł swoją przyłbicę i wpatrywał się w wściekle w Prefekta Naczelnego.

– Mówię o zachowaniu niegodnym dobrze wychowanego kawalera! Nierycerskim! _Haniebnym_ – splunął. Uniósł dłoń odzianą w pancerną rękawicę i potrząsnął palcem wskazującym na Riddle'a – Damy przodem, ty młody łajdaku, damy _zawsze_ wchodzą pierwsze!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się po raz czwarty w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin i tym razem nie próbowała się nawet powstrzymywać. Nie zatrzymując się, by pomyśleć, przyłapana na trafności tego stwierdzenia, odwróciła się do Riddle'a, wskazując głową w kierunku dziury w portrecie.

– W takim razie to ja powinnam pójść pierwsza czy ty?

Gdy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, niemal natychmiast otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoją głupotę i poczuła, że powinna darować sobie to wszystko, zniknąć jak najszybciej, a przy okazji parsknąć śmiechem. Riddle wydawał się być całkowicie zaskoczony jej nieplanowanym ciosem i doszła do wniosku że właśnie to ostatecznie ją uratowało.

Żadne z nich nie podjęło próby przejścia przez dziurę za portretem, dopóki jedynym dźwiękiem jaki docierał do uszu brunetki nie stał się cichy szept wiatru przelatującego pomiędzy kilkoma oknami korytarza.

Prefekt Naczelny przyglądał jej się uważnie przez dobrą minutę. Instynktownie Hermiona uniosła podbródek, niechętnie wystawiając się na jego laserowe skanowanie, ale złagodniała po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że prawdopodobnie sama sobie na to zasłużyła swoim grubiaństwem. Spodziewała, że na jego twarzy pojawi się gniew, nienawiść albo przynajmniej irytacja, ale o dziwo niczego takiego nie zobaczyła.

Pomimo braku emocji na jego twarzy, wiedziała, że musiał o _czymś_ myśleć przez te sześćdziesiąt sekund, a nie miała ochoty dowiedzieć się co zaprzątało jego umysł. Było jasne dlaczego wielu z młodszych uczniów – a nawet sporo starszych – przemykało obok Toma Riddle w atmosferze nerwowości, niechęci... strachu. Podświadomie poczuła swoją dłoń kilka cali bliżej jej lewej kieszeni i znajdującej się w niej różdżki.

W końcu westchnęła z ulgą, gdy Riddle zrobił krok do tyłu, odsuwając się absurdalnie daleko od dziury w portrecie.

– Och, nie. _Nie śmiałbym_ utrudniać przejścia czystokrwistej arystokratki, Nefertari – Jednym płynnym ruchem uniósł szarmancko rękę, jakby próbował pomóc przejść jej przez drzwi i lekko pochylił głowę. – Wejdź do środka. Nalegam.

Tym razem Hermiona nie była w stanie powstrzymać się przed opadnięciem szczęki na dół i szczerze mówiąc, nie dbała o to; jej umysł przez chwilę był porażony z zaskoczenia, zanim nie zaczął szaleńczo wirować.

 _Czy przeszła wersja Lorda Voldemorta właśnie kpiła z_ _ **czarodziejów czystej krwi**_?

Wciąż lekko wstrząśnięta, Hermiona uniosła podbródek i odparła cierpko:

– Cóż, to bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony – Posłusznie przeszła przez otwór za obrazem, czując śledzące ją pusty uśmieszek i spojrzenie przepełnione nienawiścią Toma Riddle'a, gdy przechodziła obok niego.

Mrugając w jasnym blasku trzaskających polan w kominku, powoli zwolniła kroku, wolno odzyskując wystarczającą kontrolę nad swoją psychiką, by zastanowić się nad tym co miało miejsce przed chwilą. Właśnie obraziła Toma Riddle. A on ją, bo Hermiona była teraz pewna, że jego uwaga była obelgą.

Nie wyglądało to na zbyt optymistyczny start.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli kiedyś chciałaby dowiedzieć się czegoś choćby w niewielkim stopniu przydatnego o młodym Lordzie Voldemorcie, to będzie musiała ustanowić jakieś zasady, a poza tym nie ma czasu do stracenia i musi to zrobić natychmiast. Zastanawiała się czy nie rozpocząć kolejnej uroczej małej konwersacji z panem Przypuszczam-Że-Nie-Masz-Zamiaru-Zachowywać-Się-Jakby-Różdżka-Utknęła-Ci-W-Tyłku, ale rozważnie oparła się tej pokusie.

– Posłuchaj, Riddle – zaczęła ostrożnie. – W tym roku pracy spędzimy razem sporo czasu. Jeżeli nie chcemy być wiecznie poirytowani i działać sobie na nerwy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, proponuję wypracować i przyjąć jakiś rodzaj porozumienia, o ile zadziała.

Riddle, który po przejściu Hermiony przez dziurę w portrecie nie zatrzymał się, był już w połowie schodów do swojego dormitorium. Hermiona szczerze oczekiwała, że ją zignoruje i dalej będzie szedł do swojej sypialni, ale o dziwo odwrócił się od niechcenia, schodząc kilka stopni niżej.

– Nefertari, uważam, że to najmądrzejsza rzecz jaką powiedziałaś, odkąd się poznaliśmy.  
Najgorsze było to, że brzmiał tak, jakby _naprawdę_ w to wierzył.

Hermiona westchnęła. Odgarnęła z ramion swoje długie, chłodne loki, przeczesała włosy i opadła na jedyny mebel, który pozwalał jej siedzieć i jednocześnie widzieć Riddle'a – miękki, skórzany fotel z wysokim oparciem.

– Tak, wiem na czym polega nasz problem: ja jestem rozmowna, a ty nie. Świetnie, z jakiegoś całkowicie szalonego powodu, dopiero co mnie poznałeś, a już całkowicie mnie nie lubisz. Okej, nie mam do ciebie urazy, nie robię z tego problemu. Ale to wciąż nie pomaga nam tolerować się nawzajem na tyle, by nasza szkoła działała sprawnie!

Riddle nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca na trzecim stopniu dzielącym go od jego pokoju, ale jedną ręką przeczesywał swoje ciemne, schludne włosy.

– W porządku Nefertari, chodzi o to, że... albo nie, to nie ważne – warknął z irytacją. – Nie dbam o to, czego chcesz. _Jednakże_ – przerwał, akcentując to co właśnie powiedział – chciałbym cię poprosić o to, by _nasz_ pokój wspólny był wykorzystywany wyłącznie do celów służbowych, a nie do wszelkiego rodzaju spotkań towarzyskich, które najwyraźniej wydają się rozkwitać. Czy to cię _satysfakcjonuje_?

Hermiona rozmyślała nad swoja propozycją, lekko zaskoczona, że z nich obojga to właśnie Riddle coś zaproponował. Chociaż nie mogła stwierdzić, w jaki sposób ta umowa przyniosłaby jej bezpośrednie korzyści, była gotowa zawrzeć pakt z diabłem, byleby tylko się upewnić, że nie wejdzie do jej pokoju w środku nocy i nie zamorduje jej z czystej pogardy.

 _ **Skończ z tym**_ _, Miono, nie stał się_ _ **jeszcze**_ _jakimś obłąkanym psychopatą!_

Dobrze, pomyślała, równie dobrze Pokój Życzeń będzie odpowiedni na przyjęcia o północy.

– _To może się zadziałać_ – zgodziła się.

– Dobrze. – Dziedzic Slytherinu odwrócił się i ozięble poszedł do swojego pokoju. – Praca z tobą była dla mnie prawdziwą przyjemnością, Nefertari. O ile to możliwe, nie powtórzymy tego w najbliższym czasie.

Hermiona przerwała, po czym w przypływie natchnienia pisnęła radośnie, gdy drzwi jego sypialni głośno trzasnęły.

– Dobranoc!

Kiedy zniknął, zaczęła masować swoje pulsujące skronie i zamknęła oczy, próbując uspokoić swoje zbyt szybko bijące serce, po tym jak niemal wdała się w kłótnię z Tomem Riddle. Niech Niebiosa mają ją w swojej opiece gdyby kiedykolwiek w przyszłości zechciała to zrobić. Mruknęła pod nosem:

– _Dupek_.


	12. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś przeszłość?

**XII. Cienka czerwona linia**  
Niedziela, 5 października 1944  
9:47

– Hej, Nef, czy masz obok siebie dżem truskawkowy?

– Eee.. myślę, że stoi tam, widzisz go, D?

– Och, tak, widzę go. – Draco zobaczył dżem w połowie stołu Gryffindoru tuż przed nastoletnią profesor McGonagall. Ten pierwszej klasy flirciarz bez wahania nachylił się tak bardzo jak tylko był w stanie nad swoją byłą nauczycielką, a koniec jego palców tylko musnął szklany słoik. Złapał go i opadł ponownie na swoje miejsce, mrugając do McGonagall i cedząc słowa. – Dzień dobry, słoneczko.

Kiedy McGonagall zarumieniła się lekko i odwzajemniła uśmiech Draco, Ron prychnął i ukrył twarz za porannym wydaniem _Proroka Codziennego_ , Ginny udała, że wsadza sobie palec do gardła i wymiotuje, Hermiona przewróciła oczami i zmarszczyła nos z aprobatą, a Draco pyszniąc się, odkręcił pokrywkę dżemu truskawkowo-rabarbarowego.

Po kilku sprzeczkach, sporym nieładzie i kilku samotnych kolacjach przydzielona do różnych domów szóstka zgodziła się na ogólną zasadę dotyczącą zajmowania miejsc podczas posiłków: śniadanie z Gryfonami, lunch z Krukonami i kolacja u Ślizgonów. Lavender szlachetnie zaproponowała by zrezygnować z jadania przy stole jej domu, mówiąc:

– Ludzie, przecież to _Puchoni_ ; mówią tylko o pokoju, miłości i szczęściu. Po dłuższej chwili robi się to trochę nużące.

– Mam nadzieję, że kochany stary dziadek i pan Lestrange nie będą mieli nic przeciwko dzieleniu się ze mną wszystkimi swoimi kobietami, ale co mogę zrobić? To u nas rodzinne – zauważył Draco z bezceremonialnym uśmiechem, unosząc swój napełniony sokiem pomarańczowym puchar w toaście w kierunku stołu Slytherinu. – Dzięki, dziadku!

– _Cicho_ – roześmiała się Hermiona, sięgając ponad talerzem i ściągając jego rękę w dół. Poprawiając czarny szyfonowy szal, który zawiązała luźno na szyi, wachlowała swoim nadal pustym talerzem wciąż wilgotne włosy po prysznicu, rozwiewając kosmyki i lekko je wyciskając, by schły szybciej. Czuła jednak, że jej uwagę przyciągnął pewien zarozumiale wyglądający, blond włosy starszy uczeń siedzący przy stole Ślizgonów.

Harry pochylił się w jej stronę tak, że ich głowy niemal się stykały, a jego bystre jasnozielone oczy śledziły jej spojrzenie i natrafiły na...

– Calugala Malfoy. Dacie wiarę, że ten koleś zwrócił się do mnie już dwa razy, proponując przyłączenie się do pewnych tajemniczych działań na rzecz ciemnej strony. Chciał wiedzieć _dlaczego_ się tu przenieśliśmy – do ostatnich słów dołączył zrzędliwą nutę, którą Hermiona mogła z łatwością powiązać z Malfoyem, zarówno tym złym jak i nie.

– Za pierwszym razem – kontynuował Harry niskim głosem – powiedziałem mu, że przybyliśmy, by studiować dziwne cykle rozwojowe egzotycznej i rzadkiej grzybni występującej jedynie w Zakazanym Lesie. Najwyraźniej nie złapał przynęty, więc w piątek znów mnie o to zapytał. Powiedziałem mu, że zostaliśmy tutaj wysłani jako ściśle tajna grupa nadzoru rządowego z zadaniem, które wymaga od nas znalezienia specyficznej rasy zwierząt czystej krwi, charakteryzujących się niemal białym owłosieniem i znanych z zachowania upodobniającego je do węży,

Hermiona zaczęła się krztusić ze śmiechu i zakryła usta. Jej ramiona zatrzęsły się gwałtownie i schowała się za stołem, usiłując ukryć swoją wesołość. Siedzący po jej prawej stronie Draco, najwyraźniej niczego jeszcze nie świadomy, zaczął klepać ją po plecach, żując swój truskawkowo-rabarbarowy chleb i przyglądając się drapieżnym wzrokiem Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona dostrzegła niezadowolenie w głosie Harry'ego, gdy mruknął:

– Nie jestem pewien czy już to rozgryzł, czy jeszcze nie.

– À propos rozgryzania – wtrącił Draco, wyłapując ostatnią wypowiedź Harry'ego, na szczęście nie dosłyszawszy pierwszej. – Jak ci idzie szpiegowanie naszego Węża, Nef?

Zrezygnowawszy z prób osuszenia włosów, Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, chwyciła małe czerwone jabłuszko z kosza pełnego owoców, biorąc kęs.

– Widziałam go dzisiaj rano w pokoju wspólnym – powiedziała żując i połykając. – Ale nie na śniadaniu.

– No wiesz, to naprawdę coś dziwnego –mruknął Draco tak, żeby siedzący wokół nich Gryfoni niczego nie dosłyszeli. Przyglądał się jasnym włosom swojego dziadka, tak samo jasnym jak jego, gdy Calugala usiadł przy stole Ślizgonów na przeciwko miejsc Krukonów. – Można by pomyśleć, że Czarny Pan, dziadek i Lestrange powinni być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, biorąc pod uwagę ich przekonania na temat czystości krwi, ale zarówno Lestrange jak i dziadek nie wydają się lubić Riddle'a i vice versa. Podczas posiłków naprawdę daje się wyczuć emanującą od nich wzajemną niechęć.

– Tak, też to zauważyłem – powiedział Harry pod nosem.

Coś związanego ze słowami Draco o supremacji rodów czystej krwi poruszyło pamięć Hermiony.

– Wiecie... – zastanowiła się w zamyśleniu, porzucając na wpół zjedzone jabłko na swój talerz. – Kilka dni temu Riddle mówił coś o rodzinach czystej krwi – przerwała, przechodząc ponad ich nieco chłodnym spotkaniem z sir Cadoganem i zmarszczyła nos. – To było niemal... _obraźliwe_.

– Cóż, jest półkrwi – zauważył rzeczowo Harry, a przez jego twarz przebiegł mroczny cień. – Mimo wszystko, Miono, powinnaś była go zobaczyć, kiedy wyszedł z dziennika na drugim roku. Nienawidził mugoli i mugolaków tak bardzo, że można by pomyśleć, że wyssał to z mlekiem matki.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, zerkając na wielki zegar umieszczony za stołem nauczycielskim.

– Dziewiąta pięćdziesiąt pięć – jęknęła, rzucając serwetkę na stół. – Na Merlina, obiecałam Riddle'owi, że spotkam się z nim o dziesiątej, by dokończyć harmonogramy patroli prefektów!

– Cóż, nie za bardzo możesz pozwolić na to, by cię wyprzedził! Jak by to wyglądało, gdyby nasza wspaniała Prefekt Naczelna znowu się spóźniła? – wykrzyknął Draco. Wsunął dłonie pod ramiona Hermiony, podniósł ją z ławki, stawiając na posadzce. Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, sięgnął pod stół i wyciągnął jej torbę z książkami. Wsadził jej ją do rąk, obrócił w miejscu i lekko popchnął w kierunku drzwi. – Biegnij, Nef, biegnij!

– Draco! – zawołała Hermiona, której wreszcie udało się wejść mu w słowo. Zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku wyjścia. – _Uspokój się_!

– Jestem spokojny, Nef, przyszło mi to z łatwością, a sprawdziany do quidditcha zaczynają się na boisku o jedenastej. Musisz tam być! – krzyknął do oddalających się pleców Hermiony. – Chcę, żebyś zobaczyła wyraz twarzy Evansa kiedy to ja zostanę szukającym!

– Przyjdź lepiej, by usłyszeć jak zaczyna _płakać_ , gdy dowie się, że żyje w błędzie, Miono! – ryknął za nią Harry, gdy już wreszcie opuściła Wielką Salę.

Hermiona westchnęła zirytowana i potrząsnęła głową, drepcząc nasłonecznionym kamiennym korytarzem w kierunku biblioteki.

Doprawdy, dlaczego faceci mają taką obsesję na punkcie quidditcha?

Tym niemniej wracając do tego w ciągu tygodnia, Hermiona musiała się uśmiechnąć. Podczas, gdy niektórzy z uczniów Hogwartu byli mniej niż uprzejmi, tak samo działo się w jakiejkolwiek innej szkole, nawet w innej epoce, warto było spędzać czas z prefektami, nawet jeśli musiała spotykać się z nim… ale może to ocali ich przed następnym Czarnym Panem. Hermiona zdążyła się już zaprzyjaźnić z kilkoma ze swoich nowych kolegów, w tym z Kolumbią Salvi.

Oczywiście Draco był tym bezmiernie zachwycony, ale jak do tej pory był zbyt zajęty, by wykorzystać każdą nadarzającą się okazję do flirtu. Sprawdziany do drużyny quidditcha odbywały się przez cały tydzień i Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, że zdobędzie jedno z czterech wolnych miejsc w drużynie Slytherinu. Jednakże to jaką pozycję _zajmie_ nie było zbyt pewne, odkąd miejsce ścigającego Ślizgonów stało się przedmiotem osobistej wojny pomiędzy nim a Harrym. Chociaż Harry wielokrotnie okazał się być znacznie bardziej utalentowanym z tej dwójki, Draco miał dodatkowy bodziec – Kolumbia Salvi grała na pozycji obrońcy.

W rzeczywistości Hermiona była jedyną podróżniczką w czasie, która trzymała się z dala od quidditchowego szału. Ginny, Ron i – ku zdziwieniu wszystkich – _Lavender_ , również usiłowali się dostać do swoich drużyn. (jak powiedziała Lavender: – Ej! Jeśli _on_... – (wskazała palcem na Rona) – ... zostanie zawodnikiem Gryffindoru, to ja dołączę do Hufflepuffu tylko po to, by pokazać, że mogę skopać mu tyłek!)

Z lekkim uśmiechem wciąż widocznym na twarzy, Hermiona wolnym krokiem weszła do biblioteki Hogwartu. Zatrzymując się, wciągnęła głęboko powietrze i zamknęła oczy, a dobrze znany, zatęchły, pachnący skórą zapach starożytnych ksiąg i półek wypełnił jej zmysły.

Niczym chwilowa fala zalało ją uczucie przebywania w domu, we własnym czasie, w jej ulubionym miejscu w całej szkole. Przez dobrą minutę Hermiona po prostu rozkoszowała się chwilą, mając zamknięte oczy i wdychając znajomy biblioteczny zapach... do czasu aż dotarło do niej, dlaczego tutaj przyszła.

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy i szybko zbadała wzrokiem najbliższe stoliki w poszukiwaniu Toma Riddle.

Pusto.

Biblioteka wydawała się całkowicie opuszczona.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i ruszyła główną aleją wypełnioną regałami. Mrugając w jasnych promieniach porannego światła płynącego przez witrażowy sufit ponad jej głową, zerknęła za każdy regał z książkami i do każdej wnęki jaką minęła, nie pomijając stołów do pracy.

I każda z nich była równie pusta.

Zirytowana przyśpieszyła kroku, ponownie sprawdzając każdą z wnęk przy głównej alei, aby się upewnić, że jakimś cudem go nie przeoczyła. Jednakże kiedy poszukiwania zdały się na nic, uświadomiła sobie, że ponownie stoi w halu.

Podejrzliwie spoglądała na słabiej oświetlone, rzadziej używane części biblioteki znajdujące się po jej lewej i prawej, na mroczne cienie rzucane przez przepełnione regały na książki ostro kontrastujące z radosną, intensywnie oświetloną główną aleją. Kiedy tak na nie patrzyła, w prawym skrzydle pojawiło się i zniknęło słabe światło.

Oczywiście Riddle nie usiadłby przy łatwym do znalezienia, ogólnie dostępnym stole znajdującym w zasięgu jej głosu...

Hermiona była przekonana, że przeszła dobre dwie trzecie biblioteki, którą kiedyś nazywała przyjaciółką, zanim zmęczona i zirytowana skierowała się w słabo oświetloną niszę. To był ostatni stolik przed owianym złą sławą Działem Zakazanym, daleko w tyle biblioteki. Była to też jedna z jedynie dwóch sekcji w bibliotece poświęconych czarnej magii, Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i tym podobnym.

 _A gdzieżby indziej_.

Hermiona głośno upuściła swoją torbę na posadzkę obok małego, kwadratowego stołu i twardo usiadła na krześle zwróconym tyłem do ściany i naprzeciw Riddle'a, mrużąc oczy w posępnych cieniach, żeby upewnić się, że to on, a nie jakiś inny dziwak owładnięty obsesją na punkcie czarnej magii.

Było jednak inaczej.

Dźwięk książek zderzających się z drewnem sprawił, że ciemnowłosy Ślizgon przerwał lekturę i spokojnie spojrzał w górę.

– Mam nadzieję, że bycie _niemodnie_ spóźnioną nie stanie się twoim nawykiem, Nefertari – skomentował głosem, w którym dało się wyczuć lekkie lekceważenie.

Najwyraźniej nie miał problemów z widzeniem w ciemności.

– Cóż, może znalazłabym cię wcześniej, gdybyś zostawił mi mapę i wskazówki przy wejściu – odpowiedziała cierpko Hermiona, sięgając po swoją torbę. W tej samej chwili myśl zaświtała w jej głowie i zamarła w połowie drogi do środka. – Zawsze tutaj przychodzisz? – spytała ostro.

Przyjrzał się jej, wyraz jego twarzy był nieczytelny i po kilku sekundach kiwnął głową bez słowa.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, z roztargnieniem zakładając wolną ręką kilka swoich długich loków za ucho.

– Zatem kiedy jesz?

Riddle wzruszył bezpretensjonalnie ramionami.

– Znajduję na to czas – powiedział obojętnie, pośpiesznie zamykając z głośnym trzaskiem wyblakłą, sfatygowaną i pozbawioną okładek książkę, którą czytał, po czym szybko wrzucił ją do swojej torby.

 _Racja,_ _ **to**_ _tłumaczy dlaczego nigdy_ _ **cię**_ _nie ma w Wielkiej Sali._ Z tą konkretną małą tajemnicą, którą właśnie poznała, ale wciąż zastanawiając się kiedy – albo gdzie – _jadł_ , Hermiona położyła swoją różową torbę na krześle obok i ze wściekłością zaczęła w niej grzebać. W końcu wynurzyła się z na wpół wypełnioną rozpiską harmonogramów partoli prefektów.

Uczucie bycia obserwowanym wyprowadzało ją z równowagi i spojrzała na Riddle'a, gdy ostrożnie kładła harmonogramy na stół. Niemal wyczuwała rozbawienie kryjące się za jego pozornie obojętnym szarym spojrzeniem, kiedy patrzył jak się rozkłada.

– Słucham? – warknęła, a jej zirytowany wzrok prowokował go reakcji.

Riddle wymijająco uniósł swoją ciemną brew i sięgnął poprzez stół, podnosząc górną część rozpiski i dokładnie ją obejrzał ją.

– Jesteś dzisiaj nienaturalnie humorzasta, Nefertari. Żadnego „Dzień dobry, jak się miewasz?".

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, zmęczona każdą gierką w jaką próbował sobie z nią pogrywać i złapała pergamin, który wziął do ręki kilka sekund wcześniej, wkładając mu w dłoń inny.

– Ten jest twój, dziękuję ci bardzo i nie mów mi o zaletach grzeczności, panie Nie-Bawię-Się-W-Formalności.

Prawa brew Riddle'a uniosła się lekko, gdy kontynuował sprawdzanie swojego harmonogramu.

– Cóż, nie ma pośpiechu, Nefertari, bo nie mam zamiaru tego robić – odparł szyderczo, nie tracąc ani chwili. – Ktoś równie źle wychowany jak ja, nigdy nie miałby _nawet_ cienia szansy dogonić w takim tempie twoich najwyraźniej zawyżonych standardów etykiety.

Usta Hermiony otworzyły się, zamknęły i otworzyły ponownie.

– Wiesz, mimo że jesteś tak _niezaprzeczalnie mądry i dowcipny_ , nie mam zamiaru akceptować twojego szydzenia odnośnie mojej osoby, Riddle – zauważyła wyzywająco. Wpatrując się w niego, znów zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie i wreszcie zamknęła ją, wyciągając mały srebrny zegarek. Położyła go na stole i westchnęła. – W porządku, skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, nie marnujmy więcej czasu na bezsensowne kłótnie. Będę musiała wyjść za dokładnie czterdzieści pięć minut.

Obserwowała z niepokojem Riddle'a bezwstydnie badającego wzrokiem jej niejednolity ubiór – sięgającą do kolan, ciemną, pofalowaną spódnicę i zdecydowanie pochodzącą z lat pięćdziesiątych lekką, fioletową bluzkę, która kiedyś należała do profesor McGonagall. Sześciu podróżników w czasie poświęciło niemal każdą wolną chwilę przygotowań we współczesnym im świecie na przypochlebianie się swoim starszym nauczycielem, by podarowali im staromodne ubrania, których będą potrzebowali do czasu, aż będą mogli kupić własne.

– A tak, zgadza się, zapomniałem – powiedział łagodnym głosem przepełnionym mrocznymi tonami cierpkości, lekko potrząsając głową, gdy położył obok siebie harmonogram i listę prefektów. Wyciągnął szyję i pochylił się do przodu, dumając nad rzędami nazwisk. – Masz udzielić wywiadu _Modnej Czarownicy_ o jedenastej, czy co? Chodzi mi o to, że będąc bogatą i sławną dziedziczką, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na osłabienie swojego wpływu na wyższe klasy społeczne tylko dlatego, że przeprowadziłaś się do Anglii, prawda?

Niezamierzenie z ust Hermiony wyrwał się wzburzony pomruk i wbiła czubek swojego pióra w pergamin, przyciskając je z nadmierną siłą. Jej oczy szybko zauważyły, że pomimo dnia wolnego od nauki i ciepłego, babiego lata, Riddle wciąż nosił swój nieskazitelny mundurek i szkolne szaty.

– Noszę po prostu to, co jest wygodne, mój drogi Riddle, czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, z wściekłości ledwo panując nad swoim głosem. – I jeśli już musisz wiedzieć to dwaj moi najlepsi przyjaciele poznają dzisiaj swoje pozycje w drużynie quidditcha, gwoli ścisłości w _twojej_ drużynie, o jedenastej, a Draco poprosił mnie, żebym tam była, by służyć im moralnym wsparciem.

Riddle ponownie potrząsnął głową, tym razem niemal pobłażliwie i lekko podkreślił czyjeś imię na swoim harmonogramie. Zagłębiając się w dalszych pozycjach, wymamrotał obojętnym, niemal rozbawionym głosem.

– Jesteś taka pewna, że twój drogi du Lac wejdzie do zespołu, prawda, Nefertari? – Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej. – Złamałoby ci to serce, gdyby mu się nie udało?

W przerażeniu Hermiona poczuła jak jej prawa ręka gwałtownie unosi się pod stołem, jak gdyby żyła własnym życiem, a lewa przyciska ją z powrotem do kolan zanim całkowicie nie oszalała i nie walnęła go w twarz tak samo jak wiele lat temu uderzyła Draco.

Dlaczego to właśnie _dzisiaj_ ze wszystkich dni Riddle musi być taki uciążliwy?

Zadaniem Hermiony od zawsze było powstrzymanie Toma Riddle przed zostaniem Lordem Voldemortem i musiała tego dokonać za każdą cenę, bez względu na to co trzeba by było poświęcić, zrobić wszystko co okaże się konieczne. Teraz, chociaż był to dopiero pierwszy tydzień roku szkolnego tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego czwartego roku,

Hermiona zaczęła na poważnie rozważać słowa Rona z pierwszego dnia szkoły – „ _Zawsze będzie szybsza droga wyjścia, prawda Hermiono_?" A co jeśli zabicie Toma Riddle okaże się jedynym sposobem na wyjście z tej sytuacji? Cóż, pomimo tego cichego głosu szepczącego jej w uchu, że byłoby to coś naprawdę złego, Hermiona musiałaby rozważyć również tę opcję.

 _Lordzie Voldemorcie_ , pomyślała cierpko, _kroczysz po cienkiej czerwonej linii pomiędzy wojną a pokojem i nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy_.

– Przynajmniej będę mogła powiedzieć, że próbował – odpowiedziała wreszcie Hermiona głosem przesiąkniętym lodowatą obojętnością. Nagłym ruchem chwyciła listę prefektów leżącą na środku stołu i zgodnie ze swoim harmonogramem kilkoma stanowczymi ruchami pióra ustaliła czwartkowy patrol Piper Pepperdine, który miał się odbywać od 20:30 do 22:00, zaraz po zakończeniu go przez Wilhelmę Jenson. – To znacznie więcej niż mogę ci w tej chwili powiedzieć.

Riddle nie zareagował.

Hermiona naprawdę zaczęła się cieszyć z ciszy panującej w ich małej wnęce, przerywanej jedynie sporadycznym skrobaniem piór po pergaminie i szelestem harmonogramów, gdy ona lub Riddle brali listę prefektów na swoją stronę stołu. Przez dobre pół godziny najlepiej jak umiała tolerowała posępne otoczenie i niemożliwie słabe oświetlenie.

Wreszcie, gdy upłynęły te nieznośnie powolne minuty, a światła wydawały się jeszcze bardziej przygasać, jakby jej na złość, Hermiona znalazła się na skraju załamania.

Poważnie rozważała użycie swojej różdżki do rozjaśnienia pogrążonego w półmroku pomieszczenia, gdy przychodziło jej na myśl wspomnienie poprzedniego poniedziałku.

Zbierając się na odwagę, odłożyła pióro i wzięła szybki wdech, zanim skupiła swoje twarde jak stal spojrzenie na Riddle'u, który wciąż był w pełni pochłonięty swoją pracą, W rzeczywistości wyglądał zaskakująco normalnie, z roztargnieniem stukając jedną dłonią w stół, wpisując nazwiska prefektów w kolejnych rubryczkach. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy zapomniał o jej obecności. Po chwili pokręciła głową i stanowczo zapytała.

– Jakie wydarzenia?

Oczy Riddle'a wciąż były nieruchomo utkwione w harmonogramie patroli. Jej nagłe pytanie nie wydawało się w najmniejszym stopniu zakłócać jego pracy, nie przerwał nawet pisania, choć jego dłoń nagle zamarła, po czym powoli opadła na stół.

– Słucham? – zapytał w końcu, brzmiąc na roztargnionego.

Hermiona zniżyła głos i mówiła z lekko marudnym tonem, bardzo podobnym do tego, jakiego użył Harry, by opisać Calugalę Malfoya.

– „ _Och, i starajcie się mieć na wszystko oko. Merlin broni by wydarzenia sprzed półtora roku miałyby się powtórzyć_ " – powiedziała, dość dobrze naśladując dyrektora i obniżając głos, gdy dosłownie cytowała słowa dyrektora. Skrzyżowała ramiona wyczekująco.

Riddle odłożył swoje pióro z powrotem do kałamarza, odchylił się na swoim krześle do tyłu i lekko przeciągnął, by wyglądać jak najbardziej beztrosko. Hermiona uznała, że jest wspaniałym aktorem. Bajecznie utalentowanym.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zawracasz mi głowę z błahych powodów, Nefertari? – skomentował niedbale.

Hermiona zmarszczyła groźnie brwi, posyłając Riddlowi wyraźny znak, że nie zamierza pozwolić na to by w najbliższym czasie zmienił temat.

– Nie ma w tym nic błahego.

Nie była w stanie zinterpretować wyrazu twarzy Toma Riddle, gdy wpatrywał się w nią, nie okazując żadnych emocji. Była jednak równie zaskoczona, kiedy ponownie pochylił się do przodu i wyciągnął rękę po listę prefektów.

– Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś starać się jak najszybciej zakończyć nasze spotkanie, by spędzić ze mną jak najmniej czasu, a tymczasem znacząco wychodzisz poza główny jego temat.

 _Och, tak łatwo się z tego nie wygrzebiesz, Tomie Lordzie Voldemorcie Riddle..._

– Wybacz mi jeśli się mylę, ale wszystko co wiąże się ze stanem szkoły wydaje mi się mieścić wystarczająco w tematyce naszego spotkania – warknęła, chwytając go mocno za nadgarstek, zanim zdążył podnieść pergamin i puszczając go równie szybko, podrywając dłoń z powrotem, jakby się oparzyła, a jej migdałowe oczy otwarły się szeroko z zaskoczenia i przerażenia.

Tym razem Hermiona była pewna, że zobaczyła zaniepokojenie pojawiające się na twarzy Toma Riddle. Cofnął rękę równie szybko jak ona, a jego oddech wyraźnie przyśpieszył, z czego doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę. Wiedziała, że musi sobie teraz gorączkowo przypominać ich ostatnie spotkanie, i to nie bez powodu.

W głębi duszy Hermiona była zachwycona tą niepowtarzalną okazją.

 _Właśnie tak. Wij się, ty mała gnido!_

Postanowiła trafić Riddle'a niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Mimo wszystko patrzył na nią teraz wyczekująco i nie była zawiedziona.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w bladą pochodnię ponad głową Riddle'a niczym w jakiś odległy obraz. Zaczęła delikatnie, powoli i ostrożnie.

– Podobno gdzieś w zamku ma się znajdować _komnata_... Komnata Ciemnic? – Jej oczy zerknęły pytająco na Riddle'a.

Jedna z jego brwi uniosła się nieznacznie, jak gdyby poddawał ją swego rodzaju ocenie, bez wątpienia zdając sobie sprawę, że Hermiona mogła z łatwością znaleźć jakieś przesłanki dotyczące wydarzeń z końca jego piątego roku i sobie tym pogrywać.

– Tajemnic – powiedział wreszcie niskim, spokojnym głosem.

Hermiona zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu brew i skinęła głową.

– Tak, właśnie tak, to była _Komnata Tajemnic_. I _było_ w niej coś... coś co... – ciągnęła nieśpiesznie i z premedytacją, jakby próbowała nadać każdemu ze swoich słów odpowiednią wagę. – To coś było zżerane przez nienawiść... zabijało, _zabijało_ mugolaków – nagle wychrypiała głosem o wiele głębszym niż jej własny.

Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jej usta, otrząsnęła się w udawanego zdziwienia, mrugając i potrząsając głową. W swojej głowie usiłowała powstrzymać śmiech, który o mały włos mógłby ujrzeć światło dzienne, gdy wzrok Toma Riddle przeszedł z wyniosłej pewności siebie poprzez krańcowy wzrost podejrzeń do... czy to było możliwe?... niedowierzania.

– Dziewczynka... Była tam dziewczynka w okularach i zginęła – powiedziała bez ogródek Hermiona, ponownie spoglądając na Riddle'a dla potwierdzenia.

Ślizgon pokiwał głową w milczeniu, tym razem nie dostarczając żadnych informacji, ale Hermiona jeszcze z nim nie skończyła.

– Była w łazience i... zobaczyła parę wielkich żółtych oczu. Ogromnego węża. Słodki Merlinie, był olbrzymi, oraz... – niemalże się ucieszyła, wiedząc, że jej następne słowa będą informacją, którą teoretycznie mógłby jej wyjawić jedynie Dziedzic Slytherinu. – ... rury i ogromna dziura w miejscu, w którym znajdują się umywalki. Hm, to dziwne... Poczekaj, _otwierała się na_...

ŁUP!

Riddle rzucił swoją torbę na stół, wyrywając Hermionę z jej „proroczego transu". Gdy podskoczyła z zaskoczenia, wskazał na leżący przed nim mały srebrny zegarek.

– Czas, Nefertari. Za dwie jedenasta – zauważył bezbarwnym głosem, pomimo swojego błyskawicznego wtrącenia. – Jeśli zostaniesz tu dłużej, du Lac może się zniecierpliwić i zostawić cię dla innej dziewczyny. Widziałem jak podrywał Salvi na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią w piątek...

Ta kropla przelała czarę goryczy, Hermiona miała już dość Riddle'a i tych jego uroczo obojętnych komentarzy!

Ze złością zacisnęła zęby i skoczyła na równe nogi. Uderzywszy dłońmi o blat stołu, pochyliła się nad nim wściekle, by móc znaleźć się twarzą w twarz z siedzącym młodym Lordem Voldemortem. Hermiona lubiła myśleć, że rzadko zdarza jej się tracić panowanie nad sobą, ale Merlinie dopomóż jej otoczeniu, kiedy już jej się to zdarzyło.

– Posłuchaj mnie, ty totalna kupo _ścierwa_ – warknęła, robiąc się jeszcze bardziej wściekła, gdy zobaczyła blady cień uśmieszku pojawiający się na jego twarzy. – To co robię z Draco jest tylko i wyłącznie moją sprawą, a w żaden sposób nie jestem głupią blondynką, która dzięki znajomościom załatwiła sobie pozycję Prefekt Naczelnej, którą myślisz, że jestem.

– Nie? – zapytał Riddle, brzmiąc na całkiem tym zainteresowanego, a jego brwi uniosły się niewzruszenie, gdy rozparł się na swoim krześle, jakby chciał powiedzieć „To dla mnie coś nowego".

– Nie – zgodziła się gwałtownie Hermiona. Zamknęła wściekle swoją torbę i zarzuciła zakurzony różowy pasek na ramię. Po chwili zastanowienia zatrzymała się, spoglądając na niego z góry. – A jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, sam się przekonasz, że jesteś kimś takim.

Kiedy oczy Riddle'a wyraźnie pociemniały po jej ostatniej wypowiedzi, Prefekt Naczelna nadzwyczaj lekko odeszła od stołu i przeszła powoli w stronę zaczynających się rzędów książek, zmierzając w kierunku bocznej alejki. W ostatniej chwili odwróciła się do Riddle'a, usiłując powstrzymać kolejny przeklęty uśmieszek przed rozlaniem się na jej twarzy.

– Miałam rację, prawda? – spytała porozumiewawczo. – Komnata Tajemnic, dziewczynka umierająca w łazience... to było to „wydarzenie", które Dippet miał na myśli. Prawda, Riddle?

Chociaż twarz Toma Riddle nie wyrażała żadnych widocznych emocji, Hermiona mogła zobaczyć, że siedzi znacznie bardziej sztywno i jest znacznie mniej rozluźniony niż wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy tego dnia weszła do biblioteki. Przez ponad minutę w rażący sposób lustrował ją wzrokiem, co było czymś do czego mogła się już przyzwyczaić, i w końcu powiedział niskim głosem.

– Dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu za ten _bezbłędny_ pokaz, panno Nefertari.

Na swój dziwny sposób uznania słuszności jej słów, brwi Hermiony wystrzeliły do góry, ale wiedziała, że Riddle musi zareagować, choćby ze względu na to, żeby nie powiedziała nikomu innemu co „ujrzała w wizji", nawet jeśli było to coś powszechnie wiadomego.

A to z pewnością nie było.

– Dobrze więc, to do zobaczenia – powiedziała nonszalancko Hermiona, odwracając się do niego plecami i ruszając powoli w kierunku głównej alei i światła słonecznego niepokojąco przypominającym Draco dumnym krokiem. Wreszcie mogła się poddać pokusie uśmiechnięcia się i wygrzewania się w blasku swego geniuszu, ale spojrzenie na trzymany w ręce zegarek skłoniło ją do ruszenia biegiem i zastanowienia się w roztargnieniu, czy jest skazana na spóźnianie się na każde spotkanie jakie będzie miała w tym roku.

Mimo tego miała wielką ochotę wykonać obraźliwy gest. W stronę Toma Riddle.

 _Powinnam dostać za to Oscara_.


	13. Czy kiedykolwiek złamałeś reguły?

**XIII. Jak złamać cztery szkolne reguły w jednym zdaniu**  
Czwartek, 10 października 1944  
19:32

– I jak chłopcy, mieliście udany trening? – zapytała bezczelnie Ginny, szczerząc się do Draco i Harry'ego, gdy blond i ciemnowłosy Ślizgoni z trudem posuwając się do przodu, weszli do Pokoju Życzeń. Ich włosy, wciąż przemoczone do szpiku kości ociekały wodą po treningu quidditcha, były przylepione do najróżniejszych części ich twarzy. – W końcu udało się wam dostać do drużyny?

– Zamknij się, Wiewióro – wymamrotał ponuro Draco, patrząc groźnie na uśmiechniętego rudzielca. Opadł ciężko na swoje zwykłe miejsce obok Hermiony. Położył się na plecach i oparł głowę o jej kolana, mówiąc w dramatyczny sposób. – Przytul mnie.

Zamiast zastosować się do jego prośby, Hermiona przewróciła oczami, odsunęła ramię chłopaka z dala od swojej twarzy i upewniła się, że mokre blond włosy znajdują się w bezpiecznej odległości od jej ubrań i torby.

– Och, dorośnij wreszcie, Draco. Osobiście uważam, że ty i Harry będziecie wspaniałymi pałkarzami. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to obaj wydajecie się mieć do tego talent.

– Obaj wydajemy się mieć do tego talent... mój cholerny tyłek, Nefertari. Nie masz podstaw, by dokonywać takiej oceny; nie widziałem jeszcze, żebyś w wolnym czasie odbijała tłuczki.

Harry energicznie potarł głowę ręcznikiem, uniósł wyciągnięte nogi Ginny i opadł obok niej na sofę Slytherinu, pozwalając rudowłosej oprzeć stopy o swoje uda.

– Musisz przyznać du Lac, że stanowimy niezłą parę – zażartował z szerokim uśmiechem, wskazując palcem na swoją dziewczynę. – A ty jesteś znacznie lepszyą szukającą, niż ja kiedykolwiek, Gin; twój dzisiejszy Zwrot Wrońskiego był niewiarygodny.

Draco prychnął.

– Jasne, musiałeś tak powiedzieć, bo jest twoją _dziewczyną_.

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi, du Lac, nie widzisz, żebym okazywał rozdrażnienie ponieważ straciłem pozycję na rzecz swojej dziewczyny...

– Przymknij się, Harry. Hej, fretko! – Ginny podniosła się z krzykiem, z różdżką wycelowaną w ociekającą wodą głowę Draco. – Chcesz być znowu znany jako zdumiewająco skoczna tchórzofretka?

– Ej! – krzyknęła surowo Hermiona, podciągając Draco za mokry kołnierz do pionu i powstrzymując Ginny uniesioną dłonią. – Skończcie z tym, wszyscy! Mamy do rozpatrzenia sprawy ważniejsze niż quidditch, a ostatnie czego potrzebujemy to umieszczenie dwójki z nas w skrzydle szpitalnym, do czego mogą doprowadzić wasze zabawy!

Kiedy Draco usiadł z powrotem, rzucając Ginny krzywe spojrzenie, Prefekt Naczelna westchnęła i skierowała wzrok na pustą sofę Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu.

– Mamy szczęście, że Lavender i Ron mają obecnie trening quidditcha, bo jestem pewna, że wybuchłaby wojna totalna.

Harry, teraz już śmiertelnie poważny przytaknął. Wyciągnął rękę, położył dłoń na napiętym ramieniu Ginny i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Gin, du Lac, ona ma rację. Musimy się teraz skupić.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła markotnie Ginny, opierając się plecami o bok chłopaka. Spojrzała przepraszająco na Hermionę. – Będąc tutaj, spróbuj już o tym zapomnieć, rozumiesz? Chodzi mi o to, że gdyby nie Riddle to byłoby tak, jakby życie wróciło do normalności, jeszcze przed tym wszystkim... _co zaszło_ – jej głos załamał się i machnęła bezradnie ręką.

Harry pocieszająco oparł podbródek o czubek rudej głowy dziewczyny, otoczył ją ramionami i wyszeptał.

– Cśś, Gin, wiem; ja też byłem trochę beztroski jeśli o to chodzi.

Hermiona mogła szczerze powiedzieć, że dokładnie wiedziała, co czuła Ginny. Będąc w epoce gdzie wojna już się skończyła, gdzie domy były znacznie bardziej przyjazne względem siebie i gdzie nie istniało nic, co przypominałoby im o ich z trudem wywalczonym wcześniejszym życiu – oczywiście za wyjątkiem Riddle'a, a także niekiedy Dumbledore'a, McGonagall i innych powiązań. Pokusa udawania, że ich wcześniejsze życie nie miało miejsca, wciąż nimi targała.

Ale te osiemnaście lat przed ich obecną teraźniejszością naprawdę _miało_ miejsce; nie mogli udawać, że było inaczej.

Gdy Ginny kiwnęła głową i zamknąwszy oczy ponownie oparła się o Harry'ego, ten spojrzał na Hermionę.

– Co masz na Riddle'a, Miono?

Hermiona była zaskoczona, widząc jak szybko „ _Słuchajcie_ , co mamy na Riddle'a?" zmieniło się na „ _Hermiono_ , co masz na Riddle'a?", jak gdyby podejmując stanowisko Prefekt Naczelnej, wzięła na siebie również wszelką odpowiedzialność za sprawę Toma Riddle.

– Zastanawiam się – powiedziała po prostu, odkładając na razie na bok komentarz o jej jednostronnych wysiłkach – jak dobrze jest poinformowany?

Rozejrzała się po twarzach przyjaciół, szukając odpowiedzi.

Ginny pociągnęła nosem i przechyliła głowę, by lepiej spojrzeć na brunetkę, szybko trzepocząc załzawionymi oczami.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Dumbledore pierwotnie powiedział, że przez długi czas tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele Riddle'a znali go jako Lorda Voldemorta – Hermiona przerwała, unosząc brwi na Ginny i Harry'ego. – „Jego najbliżsi przyjaciele." Powiedz mi, czy widziałeś kiedyś Riddle'a z kimkolwiek kogo mógłbyś nazwać jego bliskim przyjacielem?

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem Hermiony.

– To z pewnością ma w sobie ukryty sekret; nie chciał brzmieć zbyt oczywiście w tego typu sprawie – powiedział z roztargnieniem, a gdy później spojrzał na Hermionę, jego zielone oczy błyszczały z ciekawości. – Jak według ciebie moglibyśmy się czegoś o nich dowiedzieć?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, pochyliła się, pogrzebała w starym plecaku i wyciągnęła mały złoty klucz.

– Pamiętacie, jak po powstaniu Gwardii Dumbledora daliśmy wszystkim jej członkom galeony, które miały ich informować o spotkaniach? Cóż, mając to na uwadze, zabrałam ten klucz i wprowadziłam kilka... _drobnych_ poprawek – uniosła klucz i wskazała na małą, ledwo zauważalną literę wyrytą na jednej stronie. – To jest klucz A. Kiedy wypowiem frazę wyzwalającą, klucz sam się powieli. Chodź, pokażę ci.

Zamknąwszy dłoń na małym kluczu, zwróciła się do siedzącego obok niej Draco i wyszeptała:

– Draco, jutrzejszego wieczoru odbędzie się spotkanie w Pokoju Życzeń. Znajduje się na piątym piętrze. Dokładnie o ósmej. Będziesz potrzebował klucza, żeby się tu dostać.

Odchyliła palce. Jeden klucz zmienił się w dwa.

– Nieźle – wymamrotała Ginny, gdy Hermiona podała drugi klucz podejrzliwie przypatrującemu się mu Draco. Trzymał go tuż przed nosem, oglądając do pod każdym kątem. –

To naprawdę _zaawansowana_ magia, Miono.

Hermiona wzruszyła skromnie ramionami.

– Właściwie zaklęcia nie okazały się takie trudne do rzucenia, jak początkowo myślałam. – Teraz kiedy Ginny o tym wspomniała, Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że znalazła zaklęcie na frazę wyzwalającą i czar powielający w książkach o najwyższym poziomie trudności, a jednak ku swej ogromnej radości i zadowoleniu z dobrze wykonanej pracy, zdołała zaczarować klucz za pierwszym razem.

Dziwne.

Z roztargnieniem dotknęła Amuletu Er, pokręciła głową i kontynuowała.

– Tak czy inaczej, widzicie? Kod na kluczu Draco to A1. To oznacza, że jest pierwszą osobą jaka otrzymała zaproszenie od mojego klucza, noszącego nazwę A. Jeśli Draco odwróci się i zaprosi kogoś innego, na przykład Ginny, ta otrzyma Klucz A11, a jeśli Ginny zaprosi Lavender i Rona, ci będą mieli odpowiednio Klucze A111 i A112. Nikt nie może zaprosić więcej niż dziewięciu osób. Tak jak w przypadku łańcucha, klucze zawsze będą mogły doprowadzić do źródła.

Przerwała, tracąc dech w piersiach przez nerwowe oczekiwanie na możliwość wdrożenia w życie jej nieco zuchwałego planu.

– Nadążacie za mną jak do tej pory?

– We wszystkim oprócz części ze spotkaniem o ósmej w Pokoju Życzeń – powiedział Draco, przeciągając sylaby, pozwalając swojemu kluczowi zwisać z jego palców i niekiedy obracając go dookoła.

– Dobrze, pomówmy o spotkaniu. Musimy mieć coś, coś co nie będzie nielegalne, a w czym większość uczniów... Ślizgonów, Puchonów, ktokolwiek... będzie chciała uczestniczyć. Nie przekazujmy Riddle'owi żadnego z kluczy głównych, Kluczy od A do Z: rozproszymy je na piątych, szóstych i siódmych rocznikach w każdym z domów.

Hermiona zawahała się, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko do góry.

– Oczywiście byłoby najlepiej gdyby nauczyciele nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieli, więc zamierzam wprowadzić listę dla wszystkich i każdy, kto zechce postawić stopę w Pokoju Życzeń, będzie się musiał zapisać.

Pomimo istnienia poważnego ryzyka, nie mogła nic poradzić na to jak dobrze układał się plan, mimo że aż dwa dni zajęło jej obmyślenie samych ogólników.

– Lista wymagałaby od każdego ucznia podania imienia i nazwiska oraz kodu należącego doń klucza, aby mogli ponownie wejść, zobowiązując ich tym samym do utrzymania tajemnicy, chyba że stworzą więcej kluczy. A samo spotkanie skończy się przed 22:30, czyli przed ciszą nocną w piątek, tak więc to co robimy nie jest całkowicie zabronione.

– Poza tym całym „byłoby najlepiej gdyby nauczyciele nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieli", prawda? – zapytała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Ginny. Potrząsnęła głową. – Hermiono, czasami zadaję sobie pytanie, dlaczego nie jesteś z nami w Slytherinie.

Brunetka wybuchnęła śmiechem. _Jasne, to na pewno poprawiłoby jej dzień_.

– No cóż, możesz sobie zadawać to pytanie w nieskończoność, Gin. W każdym razie, nasze spotkanie będzie imprezą na którym będzie można się spotykać, tańczyć. Możemy przemycić tu jedzenie... słodycze, piwo kremowe i tym podobne... z Hogsmeade, Harry. Ty najlepiej znasz wszystkie tajemne wyjścia ze szkoły. Mogłabym zakląć nasz czarodziejski odtwarzacz mp3 tak, aby wydobywając się z niego muzyka podniosła się do odpowiedniej głośności i musielibyśmy poprosić Pokój Życzeń by przekształcił się w salę taneczną...

– Hola, Hola, zaczekaj! – wykrzyknął Draco, uśmiechając się diabolicznie i zacierając dłonie z zachwytu. – Nef, jesteś Prefekt Naczelną, a właśnie zasugerowałaś, żebyśmy urządzili imprezę, łamiąc tym samym ze cztery szkolne reguły w jednym zdaniu!

Hermiona wyciągnęła ręce do przodu i walnęła siedzącego obok siebie blondyna łokciem, zerkając na niego z ukosa.

– To nie znaczy, że będę z tego powodu tańczyć na korytarzach, D – odparła zirytowana. – Nie przepadam za rozszalałymi, niesfornymi uczniami wyższych roczników nie bardziej niż którykolwiek z nauczycieli. To będzie impreza kontrolowana. Z akcentem na kontrolowana. Wyluzujcie. Czy masz jakiś lepszy pomysł na zdobycie informacji, na których nam zależy bez wzbudzania podejrzeń Riddle'a?

– Czekaj – przerwał jej Harry, na którego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. – Hermiono, mówisz, że dzięki temu będziemy mieli _pewność_ kto zaprosi Riddle'a? Tak więc, kiedy zapisze swoje imię oraz kod klucza, będziemy mogli dojść do osoby, która go zaprosiła, a zatem zobaczyć z kim pozotaje w względnie zażyłych stosunkach?

Hermiona skinęła głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

– Tak, dokładnie o to mi chodziło.

– A co, jeśli Riddle lub jeden z jego „najbliższych przyjaciół" nie usłyszy o tym za pierwszym razem? Albo jeśli Riddle stereotypowo postanowi przesiedzieć cały wieczór w bibliotece i nie przyjdzie? – zapytała Ginny, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę sprzeciwu, chociaż brązowe oczy zaczęły błyszczeć z zapału, przesyłając niemą wiadomość „Jeśli dzięki temu uda nam się przybliżyć do pokonania go, to jestem gotowa"

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ponownie, starając się przezwyciężyć to nerwowe uczucie w żołądku i świadomość, że łamie tak wiele reguł.

– Będzie się odbywało regularnie. I uwierzcie mi, Riddle przyjdzie. Znam go dopiero od... cóż, dwóch tygodni, i już widzę jak bardzo nie lubi _nie wiedzieć_ czegoś o wszystkim, co ma miejsce w Hogwarcie – zawołała podnosząc głos. – Hej, Harry, Ginny, słyszeliście, że jutro wieczorem będzie impreza?

Podrzuciła swój klucz w powietrze, złapała go i otworzyła dłoń, ukazując swój klucz i dwa kolejne. Zerknęła chytrze na przyjaciół, po czym położyła klucze na stoliku i popchnęła w kierunku ich oczekujących rąk.

– Powiadomcie wszystkich.

I tak zaczęło się coś, co miało być znane jako Piątkowa Potańcówka, a wraz z nią rozeszła się fama o nieznanej wcześniej komnacie, w której miała się odbyć impreza, zapraszanie uczniów trzech ostatnich roczników, a także wszechobecna tajemnica, która szybko sprawiła, że pod koniec następnego dnia każdy uczeń Hogwartu marzył o małym, złotym kluczu.

Jednakże to, czy gość honorowy Hermiony, Draco, Harry'ego i Ginny w ogóle otrzymał klucz, było już zupełnie inną sprawą.


	14. Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś zakochany? cz 1

**XIV. Czy kiedykolwiek**  
Czwartek, 18 listopada 1944 roku  
21:01

Hermiona zagłębiła się wygodniej w odległym, prawym skraju skórzanej sofy, patrząc wprost na kędzierzawą blondynkę leżącą na podłodze przed sofą w pokoju wspólnym prefektów.

– I jesteś pewna, że odpowiednio ukaraliśmy niektórych uczniów pierwszego i drugiego roku wybierających się na nocne spacery w poszukiwaniu przekąsek? – zapytała siedmioroczną Janabellę Williard, prefekt Hufflepuffu.

Janabella kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem.

– Tak jak kazałaś zmieniliśmy hasło do kuchni. Będą teraz musieli połaskotać gruszkę na obrazie przedstawiającym misę pełną owoców – wyjaśniła około dwudziestce prefektów i Tomowi Riddle. – Te małe gnojki nigdy tego nie rozgryzą.

 _W każdym razie nie przez kilka następnych dziesięcioleci_.

Riddle stoicki zerknął powoli na Hermionę, a w jego głosie dała się słyszeć zdecydowanie kpiąca nuta, gdy zapytał zaskoczonym tonem.

– Naprawdę sama to wymyśliłaś, Nefertari? – Siedział na tej samej skórzanej sofie co Hermiona, tak samo jak ona zajmując odległy, lewy skraj, ale równie dobrze mogli znajdować się na różnych planetach.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, przyzwyczajona już do jego obraźliwych uwag i wdzięczna, że nie użył siły, aby pokrzyżować jej plany.

– _Nie_ , zazwyczaj myślał mój skrzat domowy za mnie myśli... – usłyszała kilka pełnych podziwu chichotów ze strony prefektów, a kilku z nich zaczęło właśnie oklaskiwać jej zdolność do postawienia się budzącemu potajemne przerażenie Prefektowi Naczelnemu. – _I_ to by chyba było na tyle jeśli chodzi o nasze dzisiejsze zebranie, prefekci. Dobra robota. Zanim się pożegnamy, oddaję wam głos na jakiekolwiek dalsze uwagi bądź pomysły.

– Więc... – wtrącił Riddle, a jego początkowo szyderczy głos nagle umilkł.

Hermiona westchnęła z irytacją i powtórzyła:

– Zanim się _pożegnamy_ , _oddaję_ wam głos na jakiekolwiek dalsze uwagi bądź pomysły – nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia jakim cudem była w stanie tak szybko zrozumieć sens jednego wypowiedzianego przez Riddle'a słowa, ale odkryła, że posiada tą niesamowitą zdolność.

Natychmiast zauważyła, że siedmioroczna prefekt Gryffindoru, Phyllis Hardiman oraz jej męski odpowiednik Jacobson Andrews, właściciele kolejno Klucza E i R, wymieniają między sobą i z innymi prefektami spojrzenia, zanim Phyllis uniosła rękę ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, oparta plecami o brązowy dywan.

Phyllis spojrzała przelotnie, niemal nieśmiało, na Prefekta Naczelnego, po czym szybko w pełni skoncentrowała się na Prefekt Naczelnej.

– Hermiono, mamy wyraźną sugestię odnośnie naszej świątecznej inicjatywy.

Dziewczyna natychmiast zorientowała się, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa i nie była pewna, czy wkroczy na przyjazne czy wrogie terytorium, kiedy do tego dotrą.

– Tak? – zapytała ostrożnie.

– Opinia większości uczniów skłania się do zorganizowania potańcówki dla starszych roczników – powiedziała Phyllis, szczerząc się do prefekta Ravenclawu Peryklesa Jeffriesa i potwierdzając obawy Hermiony, zanim jeszcze podała szczegóły. – Imprezy Bożonarodzeniowej.

Hermiona mogła niemal poczuć lecące ku niej spojrzenie Riddle'a obserwującego jej reakcję na propozycję potańcówki w ferie świąteczne, ale nie chciała nawet spojrzeć w jego kierunku. Zamiast tego skupiła się na Phyllis.

– Twoja propozycja brzmi logicznie, Phill, ale potrzebuję... _potrzebujemy_ – poprawiła się z westchnieniem – więcej informacji zanim zabierzemy się do wprowadzenia jej w życie.

– Powiedz mi co trzeba będzie zrobić, a z przyjemnością się tego podejmę – to była natychmiastowa odpowiedź Phyllis.

Umysł Prefekt Naczelnej natychmiast zaczął szybciej pracować, przez chwilę liczyła coś na palcach, w jej głowie szybko pojawiła się lista przygotowań, jaką była w stanie ułożyć ekspresowym tempem.

– Data potańcówki musi zostać uzgodniona z władzami szkoły, trzeba będzie ustalić catering, zasady udziału, ewentualną rozrywkę...

– Mieliśmy nadzieję, że – wtrącił entuzjastyczny prefekt Hufflepuffu, Norman Beansfold, posiadacz Klucza X i prefektów pozostali prefekci wsparli go entuzjastycznymi skinięciami głów – może to się odbyć na tej samej zasadzie co Piątkowa Noc Tańca, tyle, że oczywiście w większej, znacznie bardziej formalnej skali.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu, chwilowo zapominając, że nie była jedyną osobą pracę która może o tym decydować i w myślach rozrysowała sobie wszystkie możliwości.

– Gdybyśmy tylko byli w stanie zmienić podkład muzyczny na prawdziwy zespół… – Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który szczególnie pobudził tego ucznia piątego roku, który przytaknął z podekscytowaniem, niemal podskakując na swoim miejscu. – Och, myślę, że wówczas bawilibyśmy się znacznie lepiej.

– Można by wyczarować kolorowe oświetlenie zamiast białego – zasugerowała zamyślona Ślizgonka Miranda Wilkes, machając swoją różdżką i rysując jej czubkiem w powietrzu małe, zakręcone spirale. Od tej pory wszyscy prefekci chcieli w to wejść.

– Ale musiałaby być znacznie bardziej elegancko urządzona...

– ...ałą salę ozdobimy ostrokrzewem i bluszczem, oraz girlandami.

– ... i jemiołą! – zachichotał ktoś złośliwie.

– Możemy też zaczarować sklepienie tak, by padał z niego śnieg…

– ... znacznie więcej walca i tanga, a także tańca towarzyskiego, żeby Hermiona i Draco mogli nam je zaprezentować, no wiecie – zasugerowała marzycielsko Phyllis, a Hermiona powstrzymywała się od uśmiechu.

– Podejrzewam, że nieco wolniejsze tańce również by się sprawdziły, co o tym myśli...

– _CHWILA_.

Niczym gaśnica, nietypowo podniesiony głos Toma Riddle natychmiast stłumił wszelki zapał. _Świetnie, oczywiście on się na to nie zgodzi_. Hermiona poczuła, że traci cierpliwość, kiedy wyprostowała swoje złożone po turecku nogi, by w pełni stawić czoło wyraźnie zirytowanemu Prefektowi Naczelnemu.

– Coś ci nie pasuje, Riddle? – spytała chłodno.

Prefekt Naczelny rzucił jej w odpowiedzi krótkie, niezmiernie intensywne i zniechęcające spojrzenie, które miało znaczyć „Bądź pewna, że porozmawiam z tobą później", po czym spojrzał na prefektów, z których każdy wydawał się widocznie skurczyć pod jego wzrokiem. Ale Hermiona ujrzała w jego oczach konkretne pytanie, gdy zimno zażądał odpowiedzi.

– O _czym_ wy mówicie?

Świadomość własnej niewiedzy w danym temacie, o którym inni zdawali się wiedzieć tak wiele, o mało go nie zabiła. I właśnie z tego powodu, Hermiona miała przejmujące przeczucie, że pytanie w jego oczach było szczere.

 _Och, na Merlina_!

Tom Riddle naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o czym rozmawiają.

Większość podejrzliwych, nielicznych Ślizgonów – i każdy kogo Hermiona mogłaby w tym przypadku podejrzewać o podążanie za obiecującym mrocznym przywódcą – uczęszczała regularnie na Piątkowe Wieczory Tańca od co najmniej dwóch tygodni. Teoretycznie Riddle powinien zostać zaproszony już dawno temu, ale najwyraźniej do tego nie doszło.

Czy więc Dumbledore mógł się aż tak pomylić, kiedy powiedział im o kilku „najbliższych przyjaciołach" Riddle'a?

Ale co by to miało _znaczyć_?

Jacobson Andrews, szukający gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha i jeden z nowych kolegów Rona, był również jednym z niewielu prefektów nie będących skrępowanych obecnością Tomem Riddle. Opierając się na łokciach, blondyn skierował swoje szokująco niebieskie oczy z powrotem na przeszywające spojrzenie Prefekta Naczelnego.

– Jak to o czym mówimy? – odparł ze stoickim spokojem, nie pasującym do jego zwykle podekscytowanego głosu.  
Hermiona miała wrażenie, jakby w pomieszczeniu nagle pojawił się Ron. Jej usta otwarły się i ponownie zamknęły, gdy szybko odwróciła głowę w prawą stronę, opierając podbródek na ramieniu, by ukryć osłupiały uśmiech. Przypuszczała, że cały pokój wspólny usłyszał irytację, którą ociekał jego nienaturalnie powolny i wyraźny głos.

– Może na początek zaczniesz od tej całej Piątkowej Nocy Tańca i wtedy opowiesz o reszcie.

Jacobson, co trzeba mu przyznać, odważnie wpatrywał się w Riddla, z oczami rozszerzonymi w udawanym zaskoczeniu, a wyraz jego szlachetnej, piegowatej twarzy wyrażał jawne zdziwienie.

– Riddle! Chcesz powiedzieć, że _nigdy_ nie słyszałeś o _miejscu_ , w którym spotykamy się w każdą piątkową noc? – zapytał Gryfon z niedowierzaniem, tak formułując pytanie, że kryła się w nim drobna, ale wyczuwalna nagana.

Hermiona słysząc zuchwałość Jacobsona, powstrzymała kolejny okrzyk przerażenia i zmusiła się aby nie myśleć o tym co za chwilę nastąpi. Zaczęła mieć bardzo złe przeczucia co do tego w jakim kierunku to zmierza; wiedziała, że zanim ta noc się skończy, będzie musiała zostać w dormitoriach Ravenclawu przez dobry miesiąc.

Jej najgorsze obawy spełniły się, gdy irytacja Riddle'a szybko przerodziła się w przeraźliwy gniew. Wiedziała dobrze kiedy doszło do tej przemiany, ponieważ jego głos przybrał śmiertelnie spokojny, nadmiernie opanowany ton, jak gdyby starał się nad sobą zapanować, gdy ostrożnie powiedział.

– A _powinienem_ o tym słyszeć, Andrews?  
Jacobson bezceremonialnie wzruszył ramionami w sposób mówiący „Nic mnie to nie obchodzi".

– Ty mi powiedz, Riddle; w końcu to twoja Prefekt Naczelna pomogła to zorganizować!

Natychmiast Hermiona poczuła gulę w gardle i usiłowała ją przełknąć, podczas gdy jej serce zaczęło szaleńczo bić. Chociaż Riddle nie był zupełnie nieszkodliwy przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca, to nigdy też nieoczekiwanie nie odkrył, że Prefekt Naczelna organizuje nielegalne imprezy tuż pod jego nosem.

 _Nie tak miał się o tym dowiedzieć_! _Ktoś miał go zaprosić_!

Odwracając głowę w stronę Jacobsona, brunetka spojrzała na niego spokojnie i szybko wykonała gest imitujący podcinanie gardła.

Jacobson szybko zerknął na Hermionę i Toma Riddle, jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, co zrobił. Niezwłocznie uniósł przepraszająco ręce, układając usta w nieme „ _Przepraszam_ ".

Ale wtedy było już za późno. Powoli Riddle przytłoczył spojrzeniem swych szarych oczu swój żeński odpowiednik i powiedział autorytatywnym, ale pozbawionym emocji głosem.

– Spotkanie uważam już za zakończone.

Sam jego ton wystarczył, żeby w serce Hermiony wdarła się groza. _Cholera_...

Prefekci wymienili między sobą wstrząśnięte spojrzenia. Skłonność Prefekta i Prefekt Naczelnej do wzajemnych sporów była już obecnie niemal na porządku dziennym. Phyllis Hardiman wstała wstała jako pierwsza. Tak jak katalizator szybko poderwała resztę prefektów na nogi, zmuszając ich do porzucenia krzeseł i dywanu, uporządkowania zwojów pergaminu i szybkiego zebrania pośpiesznie robionych notatek, podczas gdy niektórzy sporadycznie ziewali.

W czasie gdy prefekci opuszczali pokój wspólny, Riddle zniżył swój głos tak, że tylko Hermiona i kilku pozostałych prefektów znajdujących się najbliżej kanapy słyszało jego słowa.

– Musimy porozmawiać, Nefertari. _Natychmiast_.

Twarz Hermiony zbladła na niebezpieczny podtekst z jakim wypowiedział te słowa.

– Przecież rozmawiamy – odparła bezbarwnie, a Jacobson Andrews spojrzał na nią z współczuciem, kiedy on i inni prefekci wycofali się pośpiesznie, niemal będąc w stanie wyczuć panujące między nimi napięcie, grożące wybuchem w każdej chwili.

Wówczas portret zamknął przejście z głośnym _SKRZYYYYYYP_ , cichnąca paplanina prefektów nagle zanikła i Hermiona była sama. Z nim. A on kipiał wściekłością. Jej rozgorączkowany umysł zaczął się desperacko przedzierać przez strategie ostatniej szansy na to, jak uciec i dostać się do dziury w portrecie zanim Riddle ją przeklnie, albo zrobi coś jeszcze gorszego; w jaki sposób dać do zrozumienia Harry'emu, Ronowi albo Draco, że potrzebuje wsparcia; _jak do cholery zmierzyć się z następnym Czarnym Panem i jeszcze to przeżyć_...

Jej szaleńcze myśli zostały przerwane, gdy Riddle nie rzucając nawet jednego spojrzenia w jej kierunku, chłodno podniósł się ze swojego skraju sofy i zaczął spokojnie, nieśpiesznie chodzić w te i wewte tuż przed nią, a jego kroki szły w parze z mocno bijącym sercem Hermiony.

 _BUM BUM BUM_

Modliła się, żeby nie był w stanie wyczuć jej trwogi tak mocno, jak ona sama ją czuła. Ze swojego miejsca z nogami podkulonymi na sofie, podążała za nim nerwowym spojrzeniem, gdy spokojnie przechadzał się po podłodze począwszy od obitej grubą tapiserią ściany do kominka i z powrotem, ale z jego bardziej niż zwykle chłodnej postawy mogła wyczytać, że w najmniejszym razie nie jest spokojny, opanowany ani skupiony.

Wreszcie przystanął przed kominkiem i skrzyżował przed sobą ramiona, a jego oczy utkwiły niewidząca w gdzieś w trzaskających płomieniach.

– Od jak dawna działasz bez mojej wiedzy, Nefertari?

Beznamiętny głos. Śmiertelnie poważny głos. Hermiona wiedziała, że znajduje się o krok od miny przeciwpiechotnej zakopanej w ziemi, oraz że teraz będzie musiała stąpać bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie. Najwyraźniej szóstka podróżników w czasie zadając sobie wiele trudu by ukryć Piątkową Noc Tańca była za bardzo ukryta.

– No cóż – zaczęła ostrożnie, desperacko usiłując utrzymać swój głos we względnie zrównoważonej tonacji – jeśli coś takiego od samego początku działoby się, jak mówisz, bez twojej wiedzy... wtedy to będzie cztery tygodnie razem z jutrzejszym wieczorem.

Kiedy szczęka Riddle'a wyraźnie się zacisnęła, Hermiona wyprostowała się na sofie, zebrała w sobie całą odwagę na jaką mogła się zdobyć i skierowała na niego swe ciemne oczy.

– A teraz skoro _już wiesz_ , Riddle, to czemu sam nie wpadniesz by, zobaczyć to na własne oczy? – Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu poczuła klucz materializujący się w jej ręce, ale nie chciała teraz o tym myśleć i kontynuowała z zapałem: – Ludzie wydają się całkiem nieźle na tym bawić, a z tego co widziałam, to pojęcie wydaje się być troszkę nieobecne w twoim życ...

– NIE o TO _chodzi_ , Nefertari! – krzyknął nagle Riddle, a jego słowa odbijały się od ścian pokoju wspólnego, gdy niespodziewanie odwrócił do niej swoją rozpaloną wściekłością twarz.

 _ **O Boże**_!

Hermiona przysiągłby później, że jej serce przestało bić na dobre pięć sekund i instynktownie chwyciła leżącą na sofie obok niej kwadratową poduszkę z taką siłą, że aż zbielały jej kłykcie. W żyłach wezbrała nagle magia, przygotowując ją na walkę bądź ucieczkę i coraz trudniej było jej zwalczyć dojmujące pragnienie wtopienia się w brązową skórę sofy, gdy młody Lord Voldemort po raz pierwszy całkowicie stracił panowanie nad sobą odkąd go spotkała, a przynajmniej w jej obecności.

– Nie o to chodzi – powtórzył nieco spokojniej, biorąc głęboki oddech, jakby fizycznie wciągając wszystkie uwolnione emocje z powrotem do siebie. Była zszokowana tym jak szybko gniew zniknął z każdej partii jego oblicza, za wyjątkiem jego wzburzonych szarych oczu, przez które teraz wydawał się przetaczać gwałtowny huragan, oraz które świdrowały ją wzrokiem, gdy powiedział zjadliwie. – Chodzi o to, że tylko dlatego iż jestem _pieprzonym czarodziejem półkrwi_ , nie znaczy, że nie mam takiego samego prawa jak ty, by dokładnie wiedzieć, co się dzieje w tej szkole!

– Tylko dlatego, że jesteś półkrwi? – powtórzyła natychmiast, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Ale co to ma ze sobą wspólnego? _Czy Tom Riddle oskarżył ją o bycie uprzedzoną_? – Myślisz, że właśnie dlatego o niczym ci nie powiedziałam?

Oczy Riddle'a nie straciły niczego ze swojego chłodu, chociaż jego brwi uniosły się lekko, jakby to nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Raptem odwrócił od niej wzrok.

– A nie? – wykrztusił w końcu oschle.

– Nie! – wykrzyknęła natychmiast z bezgraniczną odrazą i niemal prychnęła śmiechem na absurdalność tego oskarżenia. Wyobrażać sobie, że mogłaby być uprzedzona wobec kogokolwiek o gorszym statusie krwi! – Czy dałam ci kiedykolwiek do zrozumienia, że obchodzi mnie czy jesteś czystej krwi? A jeśli zdaje ci się, że tak było, to mam dla ciebie wiadomość: Nie dbam o to!

Zanim zdążyła się odnieść do tego, co właśnie powiedziała, Riddle potrząsnął głową i przez mocno zaciśnięte szczęki wyrwało mu się:

– Cóż, nawet jeśli nie... – jego głos powoli stawał się mocniejszy i miała pełne obaw uczucie, że musi toczyć wewnętrzną walkę by nad sobą panować. – Cholera jasna, Nefertari, _jestem_ pieprzonym Prefektem Naczelnym...

– A _ja_ cholerną Prefekt Naczelną! – nie mogąc tak po prostu usiąść ani dłużej przyjmować na siebie tej naładowanej oskarżeniami zapory ogniowej, cisnęła poduszkę na sofę i stanęła w podnieceniu, rzucając mu milczące wyzwanie. _Jak do tej pory niczego mi jeszcze nie zrobił i módlmy się, żeby to się dzisiaj nie zmieniło_... Bez namysłu, odpowiedziała mu ogniem na ogień. – I może powinnam ci była powiedzieć, żebyś nieustannie nie uciekał przede mną od czasu, kiedy skończyliśmy harmonogramy patroli dobry miesiąc temu!

– Uciekał przed tobą? – Riddle prychnął z niedowierzania i ponownie odwrócił się plecami do Hermiony, wpatrując się w kominek. – To jest absolutnie niedorzeczne, Nefertari, i dobrze o tym wiesz. Mamy przecież razem niemal wszystkie zajęcia przygotowawcze do Owutemów, dzielimy między siebie obowiązki Prefektów Naczelnych _i_ pokój wspólny!

Niby jak miałbym, jak to wykwintnie ujęłaś, „uciekać" przed tobą?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami z niesmakiem.

– Proszę cię, Riddle. Jeśli już mamy się ze sobą kłócić, to chociaż bądźmy wobec siebie szczerzy. Może ostatnimi czasy nie przyglądasz się sobie – ja z pewnością tego nie robię – ale jeśli miałabym się założyć, powiedziałabym, że jesteś zdjęty strachem! – skrzyżowawszy ramiona z podniesioną głową, przeniosła ciężar swojego ciała z powrotem na tylną nogę, patrząc z większą śmiałością na tył czarnych szat Riddle'a, a dopiero potem na jego twarz, kiedy już się odwrócił.

– Zdjęty strachem? – powtórzył pogardliwie, wracając do gorączkowego spacerowania tam i z powrotem przez całą szerokość pokoju wspólnego. Szczery, oziębły śmiech wyrwał się z jego ust. Ten nieludzki brak humoru wystarczył by sprawić, że Hermionie ciarki przeszły po plecach, gdy wzgardliwie kontynuował. – _Zdjęty strachem_ , Nefertari? Czego miałbym się bać? _Ciebie_?

Kolana Hermiony zaczęły niepewnie drżeć.

– Nie _mnie_ – Zacisnęła zęby, w pełni się prostując i przyciskając dygoczące nogi tak, aby pozostały nieruchome. _Nie pozwól, żeby cię przestraszył_! Jednak w głowie słyszała ostatnią myśl, na jaką mógł sobie pozwolić jej racjonalny umysł _TO ZŁY POMYSŁ! TO ZŁY POMYSŁ!_ , ale jej usta uporczywie brnęły do przodu. – Boisz się tego, co _potrafię_.

Riddle przerwał swój nieustanny pochód i gapił się na nią, ale Hermiona zebrała się na odwagę i zrobiła krok do przodu. O to chodziło, o jeden mały krok, ale jej noga wydawała się tak ciężka, ciśnienie w pomieszczeniu było tak intensywne, że wyglądało to jakby szła po krawędzi urwiska, a nie w kierunku Prefekta Naczelnego.

– Boisz się, że jeśli cię dotknę to zobaczę coś, co tak skrzętnie ukrywasz przed światem.

W oczach Riddle'a zamigotało coś nie dającego się odczytać, ale wściekłość wrząca w szarych tęczówkach szybko je przytłoczyła. Pomimo jej wtrącenia, zdołał się opanować i przemówił karcącym głosem, który brzmiał na wymuszony.

– Doprawdy, Nefertari, twoje twierdzenie, że jesteś kimś w rodzaju jasnowidzącej nie jest wystarczającym powodem do tego bym się ciebie bał... – gniewne spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej zniekształciło jego rysy, a jego ton stał się groźnie złowróżbny, gdy skończył niemal szeptem. – Ani _nikogo innego_.

Racjonalna strona Hermiony natychmiast powaliła swojego lekkomyślnego odpowiednika i prędko zaczęła rozważać swoje gwałtownie malejące możliwości na wyjście z tego spotkania sam na sam bez szwanku. Żadna z nich nie przedstawiała się szczególnie obiecująco, więc niemądrze zrobiła kolejny ostrożny krok naprzód.

– Skoro się nie boisz, Riddle... Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi samej się o tym przekonać?

 _TO GŁUPSTWO, Hermiono, głupstwo,_ _ **GŁUPSTWO**_ _! Co ty_ _ **wyprawiasz**_ _? UCIEKAJ!_

Riddle oparł się o kamienną obudowę kominka, trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości poza zasięgiem dogasających płomieni i zręcznie opierając swój prawy łokieć na lewej, a podróbek na zaciśniętej prawej dłoni. Hermiona postanowiła zrobić wszystko, byleby nie zacząć się wić pod jego zamyślonym, ewidentnie skupionym na niej spojrzeniu. Po chwili, zapytał z wyrachowaniem.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy na ujrzeniu kawałków mojego życia, Nefertari?–

Hermione posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie.

– Najpierw oskarżasz mnie o głupotę, płytkość, a teraz o dyskryminację – odparła cierpko. – Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy na robieniu sobie ze mnie pośmiewiska?

W odpowiedzi gniewne oczy Riddle'a wpatrzyły się w nią z tak niezdrową intensywnością, że Hermionie naprawdę zrobiło się słabo. Nagle powiedział oschle.

– Ty naprawdę o niczym nie wiesz, Nefertari, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Nic nie wiesz. Przybyłaś tu skądkolwiek pochodzisz i natychmiast założyłaś, że jestem, bo ja wiem, kimś w rodzaju włóczęgi, tylko dlatego, że nie bawi mnie podtrzymywanie nieustannych wesołych pogaduszek, które ty i twoi przyjaciele wydajecie się tak lubić.

Hermiona wydała z siebie oburzony okrzyk i otworzyła usta by zaprotestować, ale przerwał jej surowo.

– A powodem dla którego mnie to niepokoi jest to, że nie jesteś taka jak reszta, Nefertari. Jesteś rozsądna, nawet ja to dostrzegam. Posiadasz inteligencję, rzeczywistą możność bycia lepszą od ogółu, ale wydajesz się żywić jakieś przyjęte z góry uprzedzenia dotyczące wszystkich tu obecnych, a w ten sposób sama kładziesz sobie kłody pod nogi, Nefertari. Nie patrzysz i nie słuchasz tego co masz przed oczami!

 _Czy Tom Riddle naprawdę tu stoi,_ _ **prawiąc mi komplementy**_ _i_ _ **wrzeszcząc**_ _na mnie w tym samym czasie_?

Ze zdumienia jej usta ułożyły się w literę „O", gdy Riddle kontynuował szyderczo.

– Ty i ci twoi mali przyjaciele macie zawężone pole widzenia, to niemal zabawne! Jestem Ślizgonem, widzę jakimi ludźmi są du Lac, Evans i West. Jakbyś nie zauważyła, zachowują się jakby ich wiedza obejmowała wszystko, począwszy od skutecznego poruszania się, ni mniej ni więcej, jak w całkowitych ciemnościach Wielkiej Piramidy w Gizie, po odkrywanie niezgłębionych tajemnic wszechświata – przerwał by zaczerpnąć tchu i ponownie skierował na nią swój wzrok. – W niczym się od nich nie różnisz, Nefertari.

W Hermionie aż zagotowała się krew, gdy przechylił lekko głowę w prawo.

– Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek któreś z was starało się _nas_ poznać? Czy próbowałaś kiedyś opuścić twoją szczęśliwą małą bańkę mydlaną i _naprawdę spróbowałaś_ się dowiedzieć, dlaczego reszta świata działa w taki, a nie inny sposób?

 _Och, nie zrobiłeś_ _ **tego**_ , pomyślała gniewie, a jej początkowe zaskoczenie wynikające z faktu, że Riddle podzielił się swoją najwyraźniej dobrze przemyślaną analizą, przeszło w palącą wściekłość.

We wszystkich ich wcześniejszych sprzeczkach, zawsze istniała pewna granica, a Tom Marvolo Riddle z całą pewnością właśnie ją przekroczył.

Amulet Er wydawał się podzielać jej porywczą werwę, a ciepło jakie zeń emanowało wydawało się przypalać jej szyję.

– Słuchaj – przerwała mu gniewnie, a jej racjonalna strona ponownie została stłumiona przez jej szalejące emocje.

Wystarczająco długo dominował w tej kłótni.

– Muszę przyznać, Riddle – zaczęła cierpko, upychając swój niespokojny lęk z powrotem do podświadomości – że chociaż kilka z twoich początkowych uwag mogło opierać się na względnej prawdzie, powinieneś mi pozwolić na dokonanie kilku poprawek. Zacznę od mojej rzekomej „szczęśliwej małej bańki mydlanej". Właśnie mi powiedziałeś, żebym nie zakładała z góry żadnych przypuszczeń odnośnie innych ludzi. To działa w obie strony, Riddle.

Powtarzając sobie jak mantrę, że jeszcze niczego jej nie zrobił, że jak do tej pory nie wyrządził jej żadnej krzywdy, Hermiona zbliżyła się do Toma Riddle. Kiedy podeszła już tak blisko kominka, że poczuła ciepło przenikające przez jej szaty i docierające do nóg, a jej zapalczywa pewność siebie sprawiła, że nawet w oczach _Riddle'a_ pojawiło się lekkie zaskoczenie.

– A jeśli nadal chcesz grać w grę pod tytułem „Miałeś kiedyś ciężkie życie?" w takim razie, proszę bardzo, zagrajmy. To może ja zacznę? – warknęła. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, zapytała władczo: – Czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę kogoś kochałeś, Riddle? – jej głos wyraźnie ochłódł, a jej źrenice lekko się powiększyły, zanim na nowo nie skupiła na nim wzroku. – I mam na myśli, kochałeś _naprawdę_?

Twarz Riddle'a widocznie pociemniała, a palący gniew, którego już nie próbował maskować, natychmiast powrócił zarówno w wyrazie twarzy jak i w podobnie wściekłym głosie.

– Nie bardzo wiem, dlaczego miałby to być twój cholerny interes, Nefertari.

– Po prostu odpowiedz na to pieprzone pytanie, Riddle; z pewnością jest najprostszym jakie ci zadano od twojego pierwszego roku w tej szkole – odpowiedziała mu złośliwe Hermiona, bezceremonialnie opierając się lewym ramieniem o obudowę kominka. Jej gniewne spojrzenie pozostawało niezmienne, skrzyżowała uparcie ramiona, niezamierzenie odzwierciadlając postawę Riddle'a. – Wystarczy tylko prosta odpowiedź, „tak" lub „nie".

Płonące oczy Riddle'a wydawały się wypalać w niej dziury, ale nie dbała już o to, że była w trakcie pyskówki z prawdziwego zdarzenia z młodym, ale wciąż bardzo utalentowanym Lordem Voldemortem. Nie zamierzała dać za wygraną. Nie tym razem.

Jest za daleko, by teraz się wycofać

Po kilku sekundach i ku jej kompletnemu szokowi, to Riddle odwrócił wzrok jako pierwszy, samemu przegrywając w ich pojedynku na spojrzenia.

– Nie – rzucił bezbarwnie.

– „Nie"? – powtórzyła Hermiona, z brwią wygiętą w niedowierzaniu. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, co innego mógłby jej powiedzieć? „ _Tak_ "? W końcu to on stał się jednym z najokrutniejszych czarnych panów ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat minionego tysiąclecia; nie mogła przecież oszukiwać samej siebie, wmawiając sobie, że ma jakieś uczucia wyższe.

Jakaś część jej samej zdecydowanie ją poprawiła, że nie „ _ **stał**_ _się_ " nim, szybko przypominając sobie o misji, ale dopiero „ _ **ma**_ _się nim stać_ ".

– Cóż, pozwól, że udzielę ci przyśpieszonego kursu jak działa miłość, Riddle – powiedziała szorstko, sarkastycznie przekręcając słowa w chwili, gdy opuszczały jej usta. – Jeśli stracisz osobę, którą prawdziwie i mocno kochasz, życie automatycznie staje się dziesięć razy trudniejsze! Nie ma wyboru. Dziesięć razy _bardziej_ , ponieważ czujesz, że straciłeś najlepszą część siebie i nigdy, przenigdy nie zdołasz jej odzyskać.

Hermiona stanęła twarzą w twarz z Tomem Riddle, a jej oczy płonęły.

– Nigdy nie zakładaj, że moje życie jest szczęśliwą małą bańką mydlaną, Riddle.

Jego twarz była frustrująco nieczytelna, Riddle przeniósł swój wzrok z powrotem na nią i spojrzał na jej wykrzywione złością, ale i zdecydowane rysy twarzy.

– W porządku, Nefertari, skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie „Czy kiedykolwiek..." dlaczego mielibyśmy nie wypróbować tego na tobie? – powiedział miękko najniższym, najspokojniejszym i najbardziej niebezpiecznie wściekłym głosem, jaki Hermiona słyszała po raz pierwszy.

 _ **Merlinie**_ _, czyżbym posunęła się za daleko_?

Szybko zrobiła pośpieszny krok do tyłu, a intuicja podpowiadała jej, że pora zacząć się bać o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Ze strachu ścisnęła nowo stworzony klucz z taką siłą, że o mało nie rozcięła sobie nim skóry, zagapiwszy się na Riddle'a, gdy ciemnowłosy Ślizgon bez śladu emocji ruszył w jej kierunku.

– Czy kiedykolwiek byłaś naprawdę znienawidzona, Nefertari? Byłaś? – domagał się odpowiedzi, a nieoczekiwanie jego głos krył w sobie znacznie więcej emocji niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej gdy go słyszała. – Czy kiedykolwiek zostałaś wydziedziczona przez własnego cholernego ojca, jeszcze zanim cię poznał? Czy kiedykolwiek zostałaś przez kobietę, która sama siebie nazywała twoją matką, zanim nawet byłaś w stanie raczkować? Czy kiedykolwiek... zadałaś pytanie, proste pytanie, w środku zatłoczonego korytarza i nikt, ani jedna osoba, nie udzielił odpowiedzi? Odpowiadaj, Nefertari – powiedział wzgardliwie – bo będę absolutnie _zachwycony_ mogąc o tym posłuchać.

Hermiona mogła stwierdzić, że nie był wściekły, był _siny z gniewu_... ale mogła tylko stać w milczeniu te cztery stopy, lub więcej, od niego. Złość i strach powoli opuszczały jej ciało, pozostawiając ją niemal zdrętwiałą z szoku wszystkim co przed chwilą powiedział.

 _Czy właśnie dobrowolnie przekazał jej tyle informacji dotyczących tego wszystkiego, co nie wiadomo dlaczego miałoby być jej cholernym interesem?  
_

 _I czy to naprawdę było aż_ _ **tak**_ _osobiste?  
_

Nagle również Riddle zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił i bez słowa oderwał się od kominka, gwałtownie odwracając wzburzone spojrzenie od twarzy Hermiony. Brutalnie przeszedł obok niej, prawdopodobnie w pośpiesznej ucieczce do swoich dormitoriów Prefekta Naczelnego.

Przypadkowo otarł się o jej ramię.

Natychmiast po zetknięciu, Hermiona zemdlała i upadła na ziemię przy wtórze nieziemskich głosów krzyczących w jej głowie, a dodatkowy klucz wypadł, niezauważony, z jej bezwładnej dłoni.

Tym razem nawet nie zrobiła tego celowo.


End file.
